KitsuneDragon Knight
by Isom
Summary: Naruto has been betrayed and he gains the power of Kyuubi and a powerful new ally Team 7 bashing. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. prologue

Prologue

The wave mission was underway and team 7 was having a little trouble. The team was fighting the missing ninja Zabuza and his tool Haku. Kakashi was taking on the swordsman, Sakura was back protecting Tazuna and Naruto and Sasuke were fighting with Haku. Sasuke was currently unconscious from senbon needles.

The sound of chirping birds filled the air. Naruto turned to face the sound to take a chidori through the chest from his sensei Kakashi.

"No!" Haku yelled as Naruto's body was sent into a river.

"Who cares about some dead last?" Kakashi asked coldly, "He was holding Sasuke back."

"**He **was holding **him **back?" growled an angered Zabuza.

"He did much better than these twerps! They were the ones holding him back!"

Without another word Zabuza and Haku left.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura burst out laughing.

"We finally got rid of that loser!"

Sasuke was still out cold so he couldn't react.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, _"I have avenged you sensei," _he thought.

Tazuna was inwardly fuming. This so called honorable team had betrayed one of it's own.

As the team left Tazuna silently paid respect to Naruto and prayed for his soul.

Meanwhile…

Down the river Naruto's body floated down river. As his body floated a large shadow was cast over the river and a large claw plucked him from the water.


	2. chapter 1: Rise to Power

Chapter 1: rise to power

A large dragon flew through the sky. It had a thick body, large wings a long neck, a long tail, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It's scales were a bright silver and it's eyes were a deep gold. It had a deep scowl of anger on its face. It had witnessed the betrayal of the blonde boy by his team. What sickened him was that some humans were so ignorant that they killed what they thought wasn't human. What they call a monster. Bah! As it flew it glanced at Naruto who was currently gripped in his claw. It reached a decision.

Later…

The beast sat down and laid Naruto on its back. It's golden eyes shined as it look at the boy. It saw the Kyuubi inside Naruto's body. It guessed that was the reason his team betrayed him and why his wound healed so fast. The dragon knew it had to act fast so closing it's eyes it turned to chakra and flew into Naruto's body entering his mind.

Naruto's mindscape…

Naruto was fuming.

"Why? Why did they do it?" He asked.

Kyuubi still in his cage answered, **"They thought you were me boy. That is why everyone has tried to kill and hurt you over the years. They see you as a monster."**

Naruto was quiet then he threw back his head and roared in rage.

"**I'll make them pay!" **He roared.

Kyuubi smirked. **"I can help you with that kit."**

"How?" Naruto asked interested.

"**I can give you my chakra. Merge it with you. Make you the most powerful ninja in fire country."**

Naruto was thinking it over when there was a flash of silver chakra. Naruto and Kyuubi looked to see the silver dragon that saved his life.

"**Don't take his offer boy! If you do you will be corrupted**" the dragon spoke.

Kyuubi snarled, **"The boy wants revenge. If he takes my power he will have it."**

The two continued to argue whether or not Naruto should take the power. That is until said boy had enough.

"Hey!" he yelled getting the attention of both monsters.

"I think we can reach a compromise," Naruto said in a much calmer voice.

Both listened interested in what it was.

"Why don't you both merge your chakra with me?"

Both the creatures looked at each other as Naruto continued.

"That way I can get the power of two creatures and I won't be corrupted."

It was quiet until the dragon broke the silence.

"**He has a point."**

Kyuubi nodded and they both faced Naruto. Then the ceremony began.

"**I Kyuubi King of beasts, bestow my power unto you Naruto Uzumak.i"**

"**I Elyon King of the dragons bestow my power unto you Naruto Uzumaki. Do you accept our power?"**

"I do," Naruto answered.

As he answered Elyon and Kyuubi each sent a blast of their chakra at him. Elyon's gold, Kyuubi's red. As they hit Naruto lost consciousness.

Later…

Naruto groaned as he came to. He looked around to see he was in a cave. He saw a mirror on one side and decided to see if the new chakra had changed him. When he looked in the mirror he jumped back in surprise.

He was 2 inches taller making him as tall as Sasuke. He was also slightly more muscular. He noticed his eyes had changed. They were still blue but they had a line of silver around the iris and the pupil was slit. He looked down at his arms to find a red fox tattoo on his right arm and a silver dragon on his left. Naruto smiled at his new self then realized his clothes were too tight. He looked around to see a new thing of clothes neatly folded. A black shirt with a fire symbol on the chest, black jean shorts and sandals. There was an orange vest with 'Crimson fox ' and 'Shining Dragon' stitched in kanji on the back. After he put on his new clothes he left the cave. As he left the cave he saw two sword crossed in the mouth of the cave. One was gold with a straight blade, a wide hilt that was curved upward on the sides and a dragon head on the bottom of the handle. The second was red and straight like the first only the hilt had two fang-shaped spikes coming out the top of the hilt. Naruto smirked and took hold of each one with the corresponding tattoo on his arms. As he did he felt a sudden surge of power through his body.

As the sensation faded and he placed the swords in a sheaths that appeared on his back he laughed.

"Get ready you traitors," he said to no one in particular, "Cause it's payback time!"

With that said he set off toward wave at a speed that rivaled Might Gai.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm back!

Authors note: I OWN NOTHING!!!

**Chapter 2: He's back!**

**In Tazuna's village team 7 was currently training or Sasuke was training and Sakura was just staring. Meanwhile Naruto watched annoyed that he was on a team of such…idiots. Naruto was about to come out and get revenge when he saw something that caught his eye. He saw teams 8 and 10.**

"_**What the heck are they doing here?'**_** he thought**

"**They must be here for back up," **said in Naruto's mind.

Naruto growled angrily. This really makes things harder.

"**Naruto,"** said Elyon, **"I know a way to split them up and to get back your former team. Draw your swords and focus our chakra into them."**

Naruto did just that and as it did there was a flash. As it faded Naruto saw two men holding the corresponding sword. The man holding Elyon's sword was tall, pale, had white hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore all white and had 'dragon king' in kanji tattooed on his arm.

The one holding Kyuubi's was almost twin to the other man except he wore all black and had 'beast lord' on his arm. Plush a long scar on his left eye.

Naruto didn't need a degree to know who they were. "Elyon and Kyuubi."

"In the human flesh," said Elyon.

Elyon and Kyuubi made there way over to the two training teams. The first one who noticed was Kiba since he could smell them.

"Who are you?" he growled at the two newcomers.

They didn't answer. Kyuubi walked up to Kurenai and whispered something into her ear. Elyon just looked at Kakashi.

"So you're the famous copy ninja huh?" he asked getting a nod from said ninja. "How disappointing."

Kakashi just stared at him, "What?"

"You copied almost every technique in your arsenal. Your just a lazy fool who trains a worthless Uchiha."

"Hey!" Sakura screeched, "You cant talk about Sasuke like that! He's better than you two ever will be!"

Kyuubi glared at her. "He's a spoiled brat with a god complex. The only one who actually had talent on this team was that blonde kid."

"Really?" Kiba asked hearing that part.

Elyon smirked. "Yeah. He always held up a mask to hide his true strength. And he never really like the pink banshee over there. The Hyuuga girl had a special place in his heart."

Hinata turned red hearing that Naruto had feelings for her. Kiba noticed this and silently growled since he had a crush on Hinata ever since the academy.

"Ha!" Sasuke laughed, "That dobe would never have been stronger than me!"

Kiba laughed too. "Besides even if that punk did live he would never get Hinata. She's my girl!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed at that declaration as did Kurenai. Shino's face remained stoic but you could hear a slight buzzing. Meaning he was annoyed.

Kyuubi smiled slightly. "Well then why don't you put you money where your mouth is."

As soon as he said this the two started to glow with chakra. Soon they both turned to chakra completely and flew into the sky swords in tow. The two converged in the sky on a figure which flew down at them. As it landed it formed a massive crater. As the smoke cleared it revealed a figure some of them never thought they would see again.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled out as she ran up and hugged him tight. Upon realizing what she was doing she let go blushing extremely. The blush only got worse as Naruto hugged her. Unfortunately Kiba had to ruin the moment.

"Get off of my Hinata!" He growled charging only to run into a wall of bugs.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Shino."

"Your welcome."

"How are you alive?" asked a shocked and slightly nervous Kakashi.

"I had help," Naruto answered.

Sasuke was eyeing his swords, "Where did you get those swords dobe?"

"None of your business."

The answer of course got Sakura angry. "How dare you not tell him! He's better then you baka so tell him.

Naruto looked her in the eyes and, to everyone's surprise, punched her right in the face. Naruto looked at the setting sun. "So, what's for dinner?"

Later…

The teams, Naruto, and a still unconscious Sakura arrived at Tazuna's house. They were met with the sight of Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, cooking some really good looking stuff.

She noticed Naruto. "Oh who is this?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Naruto held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Tsunami shook his hand. At this time Tazuna walked in. As soon as he saw Naruto he freaked out.

"Ghost!" he screamed.

Tsunami stared at her father. "What do you mean dad?"

"That kid was the one that the silver haired guy's team betrayed and killed!"

Almost instantly all eyes were on Kakashi and his team, who were sweating bullets.

Kurenai had fire in her eyes. "You are so dead when we get back to Konoha." she growled.

After things calmed down and everyone had gotten the explanation of how Naruto was betrayed, killed and had been healed. They sat down to eat and a small boy in a fisherman's hat joined them. They all sat and ate in silence until the boy decided to speak up.

"Why do you try so hard?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"You just come in here without a scratch on you and we've been suffering all our lives! Why don't you just leave now?"

"Inari!" gasped Tsunami.

"Kid," Naruto said slowly you don't know the meaning of pain."

"I don't know pain?" Inari asked. "I don't know pain?! My entire life has been pain! That demon Gato forced this suffering on all our lives! You don't-Ack!"

Naruto had had enough of the little kid and was currently lifting him up by the throat. He stared into Inari's eyes his own turning a deep red.

"**You know nothing of demons or suffering boy." **Naruto said in a dark voice. He dropped Inari to the floor and stormed out the door.

Everyone was surprised. Naruto had never really had a bad temper before.

"What was that about?" asked Inari as he got up.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess you should know."

He told them of Naruto's life. How he was treated, and what the people of the village did to him. When he was done he looked around to see the reactions. Hinata, Kurenai, and Tsunami were crying, and the guys all looked angry. Except Shino who had a stoic expression on his face but a tear running down his cheek. The only one not reacting was Sasuke. Sakura, however broke out laughing.

"Like anyone cares about that loser. He got everything he deserved." she laughed maniacally. She suddenly stopped as she felt a large amount of killing intent directed at her from everyone except Sasuke.

"Sensei why are you mad?" she asked her angered sensei.

"Because," he answered, "I've thought about it. If he really was the monster that the villagers kept saying he was whenever they beat him the village would have been destroyed by now."

"But you betrayed him." said a surprised Tazuna.

Kakashi hung his head in shame. "One of the council members paid me to kill him on the mission. I needed the money so I didn't have a choice. I'd apologize to him but I don't think he'll listen."

"I could," said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Naruto in the doorway smiling.

"And I do forgive you Kakashi sensei." he said holding out his hand. Kakashi smiled and shook it.

"Well," Kakashi said getting up, "Get to bed everyone tomorrow we continue training."


	4. Chapter 3: Family reunion

**Authors note: I still own nothing. **

Chapter 3: Family Reunion (guess what happens) J

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and having a good feeling. He walked down stairs to see the others had left.

"Darn! How late did I sleep in?" He asked.

"A few hours," Tsunami answered.

Naruto washed up grabbed his clothes and vamoosed. He found the teams in a field a mile from the bridge Tazuna was building. When everyone saw him he saw some were a little annoyed. Sakura however just walked up and started screaming.

"You idiot!" she screeched, "What the heck took you so long? You made Sasuke waste time waiting for you!" She drew back her arm and slammed her fist into his jaw. She turned satisfied when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It spun her around just in time for Naruto to slam his fist into her face. The force of the blow sent her flying. She broke through a few trees and splashed down into the lake.

Naruto smiled slightly and walked up to his sensei.

"Sensei I'm going to have to leave for a while," He said shocking everyone.

Sasuke smirked, "What lose your nerve loser?"

He laughed arrogantly but shut up when Naruto sent a wave of killing intent at him.

"Why do you have to go Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Lets just say…It's there's going to be a family reunion." Naruto answered as he turned and left.

Kakashi had a feeling he was going to be hurting when he got back.

He turned to Kiba. "Get Sakura out of the lake." he ordered.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was running like heck toward his destination. As he did he was talking to Elyon.

"_Are you sure this is where I'm going to find my parent's?" _He mentally asked as he ran.

"**Yes," **answered the dragon, **"Your parents are at a hospital a few miles from here."**

"_All right. Watch out mom and dad here I come!"_

30 minutes later…

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of a hospital.

"_Oh great. It had to be a hospital!" _he mentally complained.

Since a lot of the doctors at the hospital in Konoha had tried to poison him or let him die he had a fear of them.

Naruto walked up to the desk in front and rang the service bell. A young woman in a nurse's outfit came out.

"Yes?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm here to see about two patients you have here," he answered.

"Who?" she asked.

"A woman with long red hair and a man with spiky yellow hair."

The nurse checked the files.

"Room 201."

Naruto went up the elevator and down the hall until he found the room. He walked in to see a woman with fiery red hair and a man with spiky yellow hair. The woman's chart had the name Kushina Uzumaki and man's had Minato Namikaze.

Naruto smirked and drew his swords.

"**Perfect healing jutsu: Piercing Sun!"**

He fired a bright glow at the two. As the glow faded the two started to wake up.

Kushina got up and looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" She asked in a shaking voice.

Naruto nodded.

She shot out of bed and nearly crushed him in a tight hug.

"Naruto, my baby boy!"

Naruto was trying to get his mom off before he lost consciousness from lack of air.

Minato had woken up a few minutes ago and looked at his son.

"Good to see you son." he said smiling.

Kushina let go and smiled.

"So what brings you here?" she asked

Naruto told them about the mission he was on. How his team betrayed him but how Kakashi had tried to make things right.

Minato was angry but he was willing to forgive him. Unfortunately his wife was going to beat him into the ground when he got a hold of him.

He also told them about the Kyuubi and Elyon. Both were in shock that there son had such power.

After that Naruto left so they could get dressed and leave.

When they came out Minato had on long black jeans, and orange shirt with a white trench coat with red flames. Kushina had tight anbu pants and a loose shirt that showed off nothing.

As they left Minato asked something that had been on his mind.

"So Naruto how has the village treated you?"

Naruto looked at his dad.

"Dad you intended for the village to treat me as a hero right?"

Minato nodded.

"I've had more beatings than a naughty child, more attempts on my life than a politician and the list goes on."

Minato scowled and Kushina looked ready to go berserk on the next person that looked at her.

When they calmed down they headed back for Tazuna's village.

A few hours later…

The family entered the village and headed for Tazuana's house. When they got there they found the door broken in. They rushed inside to see Tsunami and Inari on the floor at sword point by two thugs.

"Back off or the girl and the brat die," said the first.

The second just stared. Naruto walked forward. The thug raised his sword but he didn't get a chance to bring it down since Minato had appeared behind him in a flash of gold and brought his heel down on his skull. The second was pinned to the wall by a flurry of kunai from Kushina.

'What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a menacing voice.

"W-w were sent her by G-Gato to use the bridge builder's kid and grandson as b-bargaining chips." he said in a visibly shaken voice.

Naruto knock him out by bashing his head with the side of his sword.

Then he shot out of the room toward the bridge.

Minato laughed, "Ha Ha Ha! That's my boy!"

Then he shot out along with his wife after their son.

At the bridge…

The teams had seen better days. They were currently surrounded by thick mist courtesy of Zabuza. Sakura Hinata and Shino were all guarding Tazuna. Actually, Hinata and Shino were guarding him. Sakura had abandoned her post and was currently outside a dome of ice mirror Haku made begging Sasuke to be safe. Typical. In the dome Sasuke was having trouble standing. Kiba was unconscious next to him filled with senbon needles. Sasuke used him as a human shield to protect himself. Haku was extremely disappointed at that. Zabuza was going 1 on 2 with Kakashi and Kurenai. The mist was keeping Kakashi from using his Sharingan eye and Kurenai from using her genjutsu.

As all hope seemed lost two figures entered the mist. One went to the dome of ice mirrors and shattered each one and when Haku came out knocked her out cold.

The second figure drove toward Zabuza and beat him like a drum. Kakashi could have sworn he'd seen them somewhere before.

"So the old swordsman failed huh." said a new voice.

"Those who were conscious turned to see a short old man in a tux with a cane with an army of thugs behind him.

"Guess you can't hire good help these days. Kill them but keep the girls around. They look like they could be fun."

Almost as soon as he said that a voice yelled, **"Dragon style: Burning Dragon!"**

As the voice faded a large dragon made entirely of golden flames appeared. It swooped down on the mercenaries. When the flames faded there weren't even ashes left.

At that moment the mist faded and everyone who was awake gasped in shock. Naruto stood with one of his sword alit with gold fire with the thought deceased 4th hokage and his wife.

"S-Sensei." Kakashi got out in a visibly shaken voice.

"Kakashi," said Minato, "I'd run If I were you."

Kakash gulped when he saw the look in Kushina's eyes. He gulped and ran for his life with the enraged woman hot on his heels.

Naruto laughed at his sensei's retreating form.

After that the remaining members picked up the unconscious and went back to Tazuna's house while said man worked on the bridge.

As they left though a certain Uchiha was thinking.

"_Such power. Only an Uchiha deserves that power! I'll get it from him. And if I can't I'll get that man and woman to train me."_

Author's note: That is kind of obvious isn't it. If there is constant in the Naruto fan fiction universe it's Sasuke having a lust for power. Don't worry he'll get his but whooped next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: home, new teams and council

**Authors note: I own nothing. Sorry I haven't updated lately I have been busy.**

Chapter 4: home, new teams, and councils (oh brother)

Naruto and the rest of the teams were at Tazuna's house resting up and healing. Kakashi more so since he suffered a beating at the hands of an angry mother. They had just finished healing when Kakashi had decided to talk to his sensei.

"Sensei.."

"Yes Kakashi?" said Minato.

Kakashi hung his head. "Can you forgive me?"

Minato was silent. "Why did you do it?"

"I was paid by one of the council members to kill him on this mission. After I did I felt an incredib le guilt on my heart. Around that time I realized the mistake I made when I did. All I could do was pray for my soul and hope that Kami would have mercy on my soul."

"Kakashi," Minato said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"You are forgiven."

Meanwhile…

A revived Haku and Zabuza were waking up to find themselves on a couch and under the eye of the blonde kid.

"You!" Zabuza yelled out in surprise, "But how the copy ninja killed you."

Naruto chuckled. "I had some help from some powerful."

"What do you want?" asked a slightly unnerved Haku.

"I you to come back with us. Join the hidden leaf village and become ninja there. Leave behind this life style."

Both of them were shocked. They were being offered a new home and a chance to live in peace. They accepted eagerly.

Naruto smiled as he left. That is until he ran into a certain emo-punk and a pink-haired banshee.

"Dobe," Sasuke ordered, "give me your power now."

"Not happening teme." he answered.

"What?!" Sakura screamed. "Why wont you give him that power? He deserves it more than you do you Baka!" She shot her fist forward to hit him in the face only for him to catch it and then lift her into the air and smash her head into the wall.

Naruto faced the Uchiha his eyes glowing red

"You …won't… get…this …power." he growled making Sasuke move slowly away.

The next day…

The teams along with the missing nin were starting home. As they crossed the bridge home Minato caught site of a plaque that read:

'_Inspired by the one who_

_Returned hope to this place_

_The Great Naruto Bridge'_

They all walked toward home till they reached the gate to Konoha. The guard at the gate were going to stop them to get Haku and Zabuza but they stopped dead when they saw Minato and Kushina.

They made their way through the village getting stares from everyone who were shocked to see missing ninja in the village and to see the 4th alive. They reached the Hokage's office and the old man was shocked to see Minato alive.

"Minato glad to see you ack!" he started but was picked up by an angry father.

"You said he would be safe!" growled the thought dead Hokage.

"M-Minato I tried to do something but I couldn't. The council had my hands behind my back. Even if I did the civilian council found ways to secretly hurt him. That and they managed to overthrow every time one of the shin obi clans tried to adopt him," the old man managed to get out despite being choked.

Minato set him down."I have an offer to make you." he said to the old man.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was at the training field with his mom who was teaching him som two swords techniques.

Naruto was getting the hang of it when a certain Uchiha showed up.

"What do you want now teme?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"That power and those swords." he answered.

"Your not having either."

Sasuke rushed forward. "Then I'll take them!"

He nearly reached naruto when said boy brought his knee into Sasukes stomach knocking him into the air.

Naruto got in a peculiar taijutsu stance. "**Dragon Fist Style: Dragon Crusher!"**

Naruto vanished and then reappeared above Sasuke. He slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. He dove down covered in silver chakra and smashed down on Sasuke.

Naruto stood over his enemy a victorious smile on his lips.

"Now that was youthful!" yelled a deep voice.

Naruto and his mother who had witnessed the fight turned to see a large man with a bowl cut, round eyes, huge eyebrows, a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a chunnin vest.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked very freaked out.

"I am the leaf's leading taijutsu specialist Might Gai!" he yelled smiling revealing a mouthful of white teeth that shone brightly.

"Now I must know what was that style."

"Oh, I call it the dragon fist style." Naruto answered.

Gai smiled. "Then I would like you to test that style against one of my students sometime. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

"Then I look forward to your battle."

With that said the odd man left.

Later on that day an anbu agent came saying that he was summoned by the council. Naruto knew this had something to do with Sasuke.

Naruto arrived at the council chamber to see the Hokage's chair turned around. He also saw the rest of team 7 and 8 along with Haku and Zabuza.

"What have you done brat?" growled a civilain councilman.

"You beat the great Uchiha with incredible power. Power you do not deserve."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No!" he growled.

"Then we will-"

"Silence!" yelled a voice no one recognized from behind the Hokage's seat.

"Sarutobi?" asked a pink haired council woman.

"He's not here." the chair turned around to reveal Minato.

"How?" asked Danzo aloud.

"I woke up from a coma," the man answered.

The pink-haired woman got up. "Great! Now you can finally help us kill that demon!"

Big mistake.

Minato appeared in front of her and lifted her up off the floor. Then he slammed her head into the floor.

Minato looked at the shocked council. "Now as of today I am hokage again. As my first act all civial clans are no longer part of the council, the advisors will be replaced by more level headed ones and Danzo your fired."

The council was in uproar. Minato called anbu and had them dragged out.

"Now that that's out of the way(turns to Haku and Zabuza)I hear you want to join the village. What do you have to offer?"

Zabuza stepped up. "I can be a teacher in kenjutsu and I can teach the new swordsman the silent killing technique. My daughter Haku has a blood line that gives her the ability to manipulate ice."

The remaining council was intrigued. The ice ability could come in handy and so would a swordsmanship teacher. Minato made Haku a Chuunin and Zabuza a jounin.

"Now on to more pressing matters. Anbu bring them in." As he said this 4 newcomers came in. one was platinum blonde with blue eyes and had a purple top and skirt. The second was a chubby boy with brow hair and swirls on his cheeks. The third tall in gray and had blackhair tied in wolf tail. The fourth was a man in ajounin vest with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth. Team 10 had shown up.

Ino upon seeing Sasuke threw her arms around him.

"Back off Ino-pig he's mine!" Sakura screamed.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"So where's Naruto? I heard he changed over the mission."

"You got that right," said Naruto.

They all turned and stared at the new Naruto. Ino seemed to be lost in his silver lined eyes.

"N-Naruto," she stuttered as she took in his new look.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You okay Ino?"

Ino then threw her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed his cheek. The results were different. Almost everyone in the room were shocked except Inoichi, Ino's dad, who was glad his daughter was no longer after the Uchiha brat. Hinata looked ready to explode in jealousy.

Minato cleared his throat. "Now then due to an incident on the mission to wave country new teams will be formed. Hinata and Ino will be taking Sasuke and Sakura's places on team 7. They will be taught by my wife Kushina since Kakashi retired this afternoon. Sakura will be with Shikamaru and Chouji, and Sasuke will be with Kiba and Shino. Agreed? Dismissed."

With that Naruto brought up a swirl of gold fire and vanished along with his new teammates. This made Sasuke mad of course. He swore that he would get that power even if he had to beat it out of him.


	6. Chapter 5: training and betrothal

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 5: training and betrothal

At one of the training grounds Kushina was waiting for her new team of students. She had been waiting for a few minutes when she was approached by a familiar figure.

"Hello Gai." she said nonchalantly.

"Hello Kushina," he replied, "Who are you waiting for?"

"My team," she answered.

"Oh then I will get mine. I wish for them to see each other." With that said he took off.

Only a few seconds after he left did a plume of golden fire appear. It dispersed to reveal Naruto, Ino and Hinata. The two girls looked a little dizzy."Naruto what was that?" asked a shaky Ino.

"A shushin of a different kind," he answered

"Warn us next time," said Hinata as she found her legs.

"Glad to see you're all here," Kushina said getting everyone's attention. Hinata and Ino were staring at one of the strongest kunoichi ever.

Just then Gai returned with a tall boy with hyuuga eyes and long hair, a girl in a pink shirt and hair tied up in buns and a boy who looked almost exactly like him only with out the chuunin vest.

"Good to see you!" he yelled in a loud voice.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of the strange man. Gai looked everyone over until he saw Naruto.

"You! Your that boy with the strange taijutsu.!"

Naruto grinned. "Yep. So you said you wanted me to fight one of your students?"

"Yes I did. Lee!"

The boy who looked like Gai jumped down in front of him.

"Yes, Gai-sensei?" he asked

"I want you to fight this boy." he answered.

Lee surveyed his opponent and got in a taijutsu stance.

Naruto drew his swords and sank them into the ground. The girl was looking at them with unhidden interest. Since she was the daughter of a weapons shop owner she had a thing for weapons.

Naruto got into a stance of his own.

"This fight is just to see what you can do," said Lee hoping that this wouldn't invoke any hard feeling in his new friend.

"Right," answered Naruto.

The two shot at each other. Lee threw a punch but Naruto blocked it and gripping the wrist threw him like a rag doll.

Naruto got into stance "**Dragon claw style: Dragon Barrage!" **Naruto took off and uppercut Lee into the air. Naruto then formed shadow clones and flew up in the air. As they flew above them they covered themselves in silver chakra. They drove downward and each slammed a fist into Lee's gut. The force of the blows sent Lee into the ground forming a crater. As the smoke cleared Lee was found out cold.

Lee's team was shocked. This kid had just beaten one of there best members in less than two minutes.

"Well," Gai said breaking the silence, "Naruto wins."

Hinata and Ino had hearts in their eyes and Kushina had a look of pride.

Naruto grabbed his swords and put them in there sheaths. At this moment the girl in pink came up to him.

"Hi. I'm Ten-ten."

"Naruto."

"Um I was wondering…Where did you get those swords?" she asked.

"They were given to me by friends." Naruto said honestly.

The other Hyuuga was looking at Hinata with a look of contempt in his eyes. Naruto noticed this and sent a glare of his own at him.

As Gai and his team left Naruto faced his two teammates.

"Okay lets get down to the chase," he said taking out his swords, "Who is starting first."

"I'll go first," said Hinata.

With that the training got underway.

Meanwhile…

At another training ground Minato was seeing if he was weak after being in a coma for twelve years. He formed a rasengan and slammed it into a dummy. He was surprised when the dummy was sent flying back and smashed through the forest before a sudden stop when it hit a mountain.

"_Apparently when Naruto woke me and my wife up he made us stronger." _he thought.

"Very impressive."

Minato turned to see some of the clan leaders of Konoha. Inoich, Tsume, Mr. Nagarashi, and Hiashi.

Minato looked at his old friends. "I take it this isn't for a reunion." he said.

"No," Tsume said.

At that moment Sasuke showed up with Sakura at his heel. No surprise.

"Not now kid this is a grown up matter." Minato said obviously not in the mood for this little twerp.

Sasuke just ignored him

"I want you to teach me your secrets" he said

"What?!" all the clan heads yelled.

"Kid that is not going to happen in this or any other life time." said an obviously angered Hiashi.

"You have no choice. I'm an Uchiha an elite. I deserve such secrets." he said arrogantly with Sakura agreeing.

He turned to Minato "Make them teach me and when they are done you will."

Minato stormed up to him and lifted him up by the collar and looked angrily into his eyes.

"You won't be getting anything from them. The only reason you had pull before was because of the civilian council with it gone you are nothing." He growled.

"Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke asked him in an angry voice that said he was angry that he was being refused what he wanted.

"No and I don't care!" he yelled slamming his fist into Sasuke's ribs cracking them. "Now," growled lifting him up again, "Get yourself to the hospital to get those looked at or better yet… (forms a rasengan in his palm) Let me help you." he slammed the rasengan into Sasuke's chest and sent him flying like a rag doll across the village and into the wall of the hospital. Sakura ran off in hot pursuit of her "love". (What a pain)

"I take it this isn't the first time he did this," he said looking at the clan heads.

"No," said Inoichi, "he been wanting us to teach him our clan secrets. He's even ordered us to give him our daughter so he can revive his clan."

"So why do you want to see me?"

"Minato, we wish to offer your son, Naruto our daughters in marriage." said Tsume.

"What?!"

Mr. Nagarashi(Ten-ten's dad never learned his first name)calmed Minato down.

"It's only going to happen when he's old enough to marry. He will have to get to know his new brides, of course."

Minato was quiet for a while.

"I'll ask him about it."

The clan leaders left on that note

"_Naruto your life just got complicated." _he thought once they were gone.

**Authors note: So Naruto is betrothed. Let's hope the girls take it well and that Naruto doesn't freak out. Sasuke will try to get the girls but it won't end well. Thank heaven. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6:power and Chuunin esams

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 6: show of power and start the Chuunin exams

Naruto was heading home to his apartment when he found a small note from his dad.

_Naruto,_

_Meet me at the Namikaze compound we need to talk._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Naruto put the note up and sped toward the clan district. When he got there his jaw nearly came dislocated. The place was huge. It had a large courtyard with a massive mansion in the back. He could see a garden, a bathhouse ,a dojo and a whole bunch of other buildings. The gate in front of the courtyard was tall and made of cast iron. It had the Namikaze symbol in the middle of the door.

Naruto walked inside of the building and found his dad sitting at the table."What's going on pop?" he asked seeing a troubled look on his face.

"Naruto I need to talk to you about something." his dad sat down and listened.

"We both know that because of the clan restoration act you are entitled to a harem. However, you are going to have to choose your future brides sooner than I hoped you would have to."

Naruto stared at his father. "Why?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's been making demands of the clan heads. Demands that he learn their clan secrets and have their daughters."

Naruto bristled. "He wants what?!"

"Naruto," Minato said, "there is one way to save them from becoming his slaves. You marry them."

Naruto was quiet for a moment.

Meanwhile…

Multiple ninja ran through the village. They were dressed as ANBU but they had the kanji for 'root' on their masks. They each had a sack on their shoulders. All five of them had done there job. At this time a sixth showed up.

"What is that?" the leader of the group said regarding a sack on his shoulder.

"Another one that may prove useful to the great Uchiha." Answered the newcomer.

They were about to leave when the clan heads, a team of ANBU along with Gai and Kurenai showed up.

The ANBU leader stepped up "You are under arrest for the crime of stealing from the clans of Konoha." he stated.

"Oh I don't think so," said the leader smugly. He and his associates opened the sacks to reveal…the daughters of the clan heads plus blonde woman with a Suna head band.

They heard a dark chuckling and followed the sound to see Danzo and Sasuke.

"Those girls are mine now." Sasuke said smirking.

"You won't touch my children!" growled an obviously enraged Hiashi Hyuuga.

The root laid the girls down and looked ready to fight while Danzon took the bandages of his head to reveal the sharingan in his left eye and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. They were all ready to brawl when…

"**Kitsune style: Burning Fox Pack!"**

As the words faded six large foxes made completely of fire came out of nowhere and scorched the Root members. On a plus note the heat from the jutsu woke the hostages up.

"My men!" yelled Danzo.

When the smoke cleared Naruto and Minato stood in the middle of the two groups.

"You!" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind leave my future wives and the girl from Suna." Naruto said slowly."In your dreams! They're mine now! So why don't you hand them over and those swords."

"No."

"Then we'll take them!" roared Danzo as he and Sasuke charged at him.

Minato got in the way and punched Danzo in the face sending him flying and jumped after him. Sasuke charged at Naruto.

Naruto lazily blocked each move Sasuke threw at him. Naruto hit Sasuke in the stomach sending him back a little ways.

Sasuke growled and went through hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He sent a massive fire ball at Naruto who just stood in front of the blast. Sasuke laughed thinking he had won when he was grabbed by the shoulder. He turned around just in time to see Naruto throw him over his shoulder and into the streets.

Meanwhile…

Danzo had seen better days. He was currently beaten up and he could barely stand. He had expected Minato to be weak after being out of commission for so long but he had only grown stronger.

Minato currently had him lifted up off the ground and was forming a rasengan in his hand. This time though he held it over his head. It flattened out and formed a large shuriken.

"**Rasenshuriken!"**

The move collided with Danzo's body and pretty much obliterated him.

"_That's one less headache to deal with around here," _he thought. Then he turned around and ran to the village.

At the village…

Sasuke was being thrown around like a doll. He was racked with pain and he couldn't hardly stand. Naruto walked slowly toward him. The fight had woken up some of the villagers and some were shocked that the class dobe was beating up a prodigy."You…can't…beat…me…" Sasuke panted."Naruto just drew back his fist **"Dragon style: dragon fist!"**(think dragon fist from dragon ball GT only silver).

Naruto's fist glowed a bright silver before it released a Chinese dragon made entirely of silver chakra. The attack collided with Sasuke's body and he screamed in pain. Sasuke's body fell limp and he lost consciousness.

One of the villagers growled, "How dare you strike the great Uchiha!"

He rushed forward until Minato appeared in front of him. Some of he villagers grinned thinking the 'demon' would finally be executed.

Minato glared at the man then he picked the man up and throwing him into a nearby wall.

The villagers stared not believing that the demon of Konoha was just saved by their hero. Ignoring the stares of shocked onlookers the two teleported.

They appeared back on the hill where they found everyone waiting. Except the Suna girl she left because her sensei came for her.

"So Naruto," Ino said, "What was that about us being your future wives?"

"_Oh boy," _Naruto thought.

A few days later…

Naruto smiled broadly. He was currently walking hand in hand with Hinata toward the tower where the first part of Chuunin exams would be held. He had talked to the girls about how their parents wanted to protect them form Sasuke by betrothing them to him. To his surprise they accepted. With Danzo dead and the civilian council gone they didn't have to worry about being kidnapped in there sleep. Naruto finally could see a bright future ahead of him.

Naruto and his team arrived at the tower and went inside. They found two guys who were a test to weed out weak genin. Naruto managed to unveil them and everyone got in on time. He and the rest of the teams were waiting for the first exam to start when Kiba came over after seeing him holding hands with Hinata.

"What are you doing with Hinata dead last?" he growled."Didn't you hear?" Naruto asked, "Hinata's going to be my wife."

Kiba growled. He still thought that Hinata was his.

Naruto thought, _'wait till he finds out I'm marrying his sister.'_

Kiba was about to do something when someone walked up. He had glasses silver hair, and a white shirt with a purple sleeveless over it.

"You shouldn't make such a scene," he said.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked.

"The names Kabuto," he answered.

At that moment the Shino and a banged up Sasuke showed up. Naruto was wondering how he healed so fast. He figured it was an Uchiha loving nurse at the hospital.

Kabuto continued, "I have info on just about every ninja here. They come from a lot of villages. The newest ones are from the hidden sound village. They are relatively new. Probably a bunch of weaklings."

Three sets of eyes narrowed at Kabuto.

"I want information on some people." Sasuke said, "Rock Lee, Gaara of the desert, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto took out three cards from his back pocket.

"Rock Lee," he read, "Specialty is Taijutsu, suffers from a medical condition that keeps him from molding chakra correctly, has been on some D-ranked and C-ranked missions."

He pulled out the second card

"Gaara of the desert. Not much here. Says he's from the hidden sand village and he's been on some A-ranked missions and didn't get a scratch."

Naruto was surprised when he heard this. He looked around until he saw a team from Suna. He recognized the girl and saw she was with a guy with purple war paint on his face, black clothes and a bandaged sack on his back. There also was a guy in red and brown with red hair, bags under his eyes, love in Kanji over his eye, and a gourd on his back. Naruto felt something in him. He sensed the Ichibi in his body but someone else as well. He'd have to look at that later.

As Kabuto looked at Naruto's card the image of a golden dragon and a red fox appeared and it burst into red and gold flames.

"What happened?!" Sasuke growled losing his chance to learn about Naruto.

"I don't know," Kabuto answered truthfully, "But he must have had some pretty intense stuff to do that to his card.

At that moment Naruto sensed something. Three ninja were heading toward Kabuto.

One was completely bandaged except for one of his eyes with a purple long sleeve shirt that covered his arms completely. The second had spiky hair and a yellow shirt over a long black sleeved. The third was a girl with long black hair. Each of them had a headband that had a musical note on it. They were from the sound village.

Naruto jumped in the way to keep the bandaged one from punching Kabuto. He caught his wrist just in time and flung him across the room. The spiky haired one took out a kunai and tried to throw it but Naruto kicked it out of his hand and punched him in the face. The girl tried reaching for something but Naruto drew both his swords and crossed them in front of her throat stopping her cold. Everyone in the room froze. This kid had just stopped three nija without even breaking a sweat.

"Back off," Naruto growled sending a chill down the girls spine. "Oh and Kabuto, that information you gave Sasuke is confidential. Your lucky I don't report you."

The rest of the ninja stared. Some of the girls in the room had stars in their eyes since Naruto was exceptionally handsome to them. Even the sound girl stared.

Gaara had an interested look on his face. The other two shivered. They knew once you got his attention it was a bad thing.

The bandaged sound nin got up "Who are you?" he asked slightly scared

"Naruto Uzumaki. And let me tell you…All of you… if you mess with someone from my village(Sword ignite with gold and red fire)you'll regret it."

Naruto noticed a bit of black flame in the middle of the gold and red. He'd ask the fox and dragon about that later.

Then there was a large plume of smoke. A man in a black trench coat and a leaf village headband appeared.

"All right you Maggots! My name is Ibiki Moroni! I'm the proctor for the first part of the Chuunin exams. So shut up and get moving!" He yelled obviously trying to get everyone moved along.

**Finally I got this updated! Sorry but I got these projects to finish and I've been busy. Any way first exam starts and I thinking of a fight between Naruto and Orochimaru. Do you want him to die in that fight or during the invasion. I can't decide. Oh and the black fire will be explained in the next chapter. See you later!**


	8. Chapter 7:begin the exams!

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 7: Start the Exams!

The teams all filed into a room with a chalkboard and a desk at the front of the room. Everyone took a seat and waited for the proctor to start.

"The rules for the first exam are simple," he stated. "You have to take a written test. There are only 10 questions. You are given 9 questions on the paper the final question will be revealed in the final hour. If you are caught cheating you will be disqualified along with your team. If you don't get the tenth question right you and your team will be disqualified."

Everyone tensed up. If one of the kids on the teams messed up the whole team would be disqualified.

"Ready? Begin! You have 2 hours until the final question."

The teams started. Everyone did the one thing they could do: cheat. Ten-Ten used nearly invisible strings to move mirrors to give the answers to her teammates. Shino used a bug to gather the information from others. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, looked at the answers of others and gave the answers to his master. Gaara made a third eye with his sand and copied answers. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to steal Sakura's answers since she was smart. Sasuke just used his Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of another student.

Naruto didn't need to use jutsu to cheat. Elyon and Kyuubi gave him answers mentally. As he waited he noticed Hinata was nervous. He knew what her family thought of her and that she was nervous she would get them disqualified. Naruto knew he had to help her. He decided to. He focused his chakra and summoned a small blue fox with an x-shaped scar on its forehead and four tails.

"_I need you to go comfort the white-eyed girl for me," _he mentally commanded, which was easy since he could communicate mentally with foxes thanks to Kyuubi. _"Her name is Hinata."_

"_Yes master."_

The small fox went over to the nervous girl. She was pretty scared until she felt something soft and furry rub against her. She looked down to see a small fox snuggling against her stomach.

"_My name is Ryu," _it spoke, _"My master sent me here to comfort you. He wasn't very specific on how but it looks like cuddling you is working." _Hinata smiled. Even now he comforted her.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a little talk with the fox and dragon.

"_Hey what was that thing with the black flame earlier?" _he asked. Elyon answered_** "It seems that the colliding energies of my chakra and the foxes chakra formed a new energy. That black flame. **_He heard Kyuubi chuckle, _**"Looks like we got a new weapon kiddo."**_

As the hours rolled by more and more teams were eliminated. The only left so far were the Konoha teams, a grass team, the Suna group, the Sound team and two rain teams.

"Okay," yelled Ibiki, "The final question shall be given but you have another option."

Everyone listened.

"You can ignore it but if you do you and you will be eliminated but your team will continue. Those of you who want to back out now raise your hand."

No one did anything the only person who raised his had was Naruto.

"You want to back out?"

"Yeah. Those who put themselves before the mission are scum but those who will sacrifice his team for the mission are worse. That is what I live by. I can give up but my team will go on."

Everyone seemed to take Naruto's words to heart. Ibiki smirked "In that case I'd like to say to everyone in this room…you pass."

Everyone's jaws nearly hit the floor.

"What?" Temari yelled.

"The point of this exam was to see if you could gather information without getting caught. Getting information is an important part of the mission. But if you give the mission up just to save your own skin you don't deserve to be alive." He took of his headband to reveal a large amount of scars and puncture wounds on his head.

"I learned that years ago. Good luck in the next part of the exam your gonna need it."

At that moment something burst threw the window. As the smoke cleared it revealed Zabuza and a woman. She had purple hair tied up to where it looked like a pineapple she had on an orange skirt, a brown trench coat with a fishnet shirt.

"All right you maggots!" she yelled, "My name is Anko Mitarashi this is Zabuza Momochi. Were the proctors for the second part of the exam!" Zabuza just crossed his arms and gave everyone a death look that scared everyone except Naruto.

"All right," Zabuza growled, "Meet us tomorrow at noon for the second half at the training fields." With that they vanished.

The next day…

Naruto was a little nervous. It was a few hours till the second part of the Chuunin exams and he had been called by ANBU to the tower for the first. As he entered he saw Ibiki along with his father and a team of ANBU.

"What's up?" he asked as he entered.

"We have a concern," Minato said.

"What?"

"Your test," Ibiki stated, "You got every answer right and your tests for the academy show you didn't get most of the stuff. Care to explain.?"

Naruto just smile, "I've gotten a lot smarter over the past few weeks."

Minato grinned while Ibiki looked confused.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna be late for the second part."

'_Elyon,' _he thought, _'is there a way I can get there quickly?"_

"_**Yes, focus my chakra into your back. You should be able to grow wings." **_answered the dragon.

Naruto did that and silver chakra wings sprouted. They were in the shape of dragon wings and were 10 feet from tip to tip. Naruto rushed to the window and burst through it flying off at full speed to meet the deadline.

Ibiki growled, "I just got that fixed form Anko's and Zabuza's fiasco the other day."

"Sir, one of the ANBU said, "That proves he's a demon. The fox must be getting control. Just give me the order and I'll-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Minato sent him crashing through a few walls and into the streets.

'_Idiots,' _he thought, _'Soon they will know who he is and what he can do.'_

Minato grinned he could see the faces of the villagers when they found out his true name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


	9. Chapter 8:Forest of death!

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 8: Forest of Death!

The other teams were at the entrance of a large forest. The place was blocked of by a wire fence and some of the other teams were getting restless. Naruto hadn't shown up so Ino and Hinata were slightly nervous. Others however were getting impatient waiting for the blonde. Sasuke was grinning thinking Naruto had chickened out.

Kiba walked over to Hinata. "Looks like he isn't gonna show." he said smugly."Just wait," she said, "He'll come."

Kiba grinned, !C'mon Hinata. Stop playing hard to get. You know you want me." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. In response she brought her knee and hit him right where the sun don't shine.

"I'm only saying this once," she growled staring him in the eye leaking killing intent, "I am Narutos. I am not yours. I will never be yours. So go find some other girl to bother!"

Kiba finally got up and walked away nursing his pride and hoping he wasn't sterile.

Ino approached her teammate. "All right! Way to show that jerk who's boss!" she yelled causing Hinata to blush. "I just wanted to get the message across." she said in an embarrassed voice.

"Not bad." said a familiar voice. The girls turned to see a smirking Sasuke. "I have to ask," he said, "why do you hang around that loser Naruto. He's a no-name loser. Why don't you leave him for a real man?"

Ino scowled, "Naruto is more man than you'll ever be." she said in a clear obviously annoyed tone, " and furthermore you aren't a man. You are just a whiny spoiled brat. You just expect anyone to give you what they want."

"They should including you," he said leering at her.

"Hate to burst your bubble but I'm engaged to Naruto too along with the other girls you tried to kidnap and force to wed. So you can't have me."

Sasuke scowled, "Then I'll take you!" He reached out to grab her but was intercepted by a massive silver claw. The force of the blow sent him flying into a tree. Everyone looked at the source of the noise to see a dragon made of silver chakra. I threw back its head and roared in anger. Then it vanished Naruto in it's place.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "What did I miss?"

10 minutes later…

The teams stood at separate gates of the forest. The 'Forest of Death' Anko called it. They had to get a scroll from another team under a time limit of three days. The hard part was that they didn't know what kind of scroll the other teams had so you had to go on instinct and pray that you got lucky. Plus you had to deal with whatever the heck lived in this place so good luck with that.

As soon as the clock struck noon Naruto, Ino and Hinata shot off into the woods. As did all of the other teams.

Naruto and his team stopped a few feet in and started to plan.

"So," Naruto stated, "What are we going to do?"

"We need to find someone with a heaven scroll to go with our earth scroll." Ino stating the obvious, "Maybe we can find one of the other teams from the village because I don't want to fight someone from here."

"Yeah," said Hinata agreeing.

At that moment there was a loud explosion. All three of them ran for it. They followed the sound to find Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji going up against a grass nin. She was tall pail and had long black hair. Sasuke was on the ground holding a spot on his neck where a strange mark was starting to grow.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but then he heard Kyuubi snarl.

"**That's him!"** growled the fox. _'What's up big guy?' _Naruto asked. Kyuubi growled again. **"Kid do you know why I attacked the village? I lived on earth for years until I came to my home to find my mate and my pups murdered! A leaf ninja headband was there so I went there to get revenge. The headband smelled of snake and so does this guy. That is no grass ninja that is Orochimaru!"**

As soon as Naruto heard that his blood started to boil. He knew this guy was a traitor. He turned to Hinata and whistled. As soon as he did Ryu crawled out of Hinata's jacket. Apparently Hinata didn't want the little fellow to leave. "Ryu go get the Kage and a lot of ANBU." he ordered. Ryu nodded slightly and ran off.

Kyuubi snarled again, **"Kid I want to get back at this guy for what he did to my family. You can set me free from the seal but it will only last until that snake is dead. Drive my sword into the ground and say 'Kyuubi awake from the dreamless sleep'.**

Naruto smirked and ran forward into the fray before him. Orochimaru still in his disguise faced him. "Well look what we have here."

"Drop the act you snake faced freak! I know who you are Orochimaru!" Orochimaru smirked slightly and in a poof of smoke took his real form. He was tall pale and had long black hair. He chuckled, "So you think you can beat me little boy?" he licked his lips with an extra long tongue. Naruto chuckled this time. "Who said I would kick your butt?" He drew Kyuubi's sword and drove it into the ground then he stepped back and said, "Kyuubi awake from the dreamless sleep." As soon as those words left his lips the sword let out a burst of red chakra. It swirled around and then focused on point behind the sword. _'What…what is this power?'_ Orochimaru thought as the chakra burst. When the smoke cleared it revealed a man. He was tall and muscular covered head to toe in black armor. The helmet had two curved iron horns coming out of the sides like the devil. When his eyes opened they glowed like burning embers. The human Kyuubi looked at Orochimaru and chuckled darkly then he grabbed the sword by the hilt and raised it up and yelled **"I'm Baaack!"**

Meanwhile…

Minato was having a discussion with the other clan heads at the Nara compound. They were discussing when Minato would reveal Naruto to be his son. Just as things were coming to a close something shot through the window. All of them looked ready to fight when they saw it was just a blue four-tailed fox.

Shika, Shikamaru's dad(don't know his name either) was about to say something when his wife showed up. "Honey what's going…" she started to ask when she saw the fox. "AAW! So cute!" she picked it and started crushing it in a killer hug. "Could you let go of me, please?" Ryu managed to get out. This made her scream and drop the little fellow. "It talks how can it talk? That isn't possible is it?"

"Easy," Minato stated trying to calm the woman down, "His name is Ryu. He's one of Naruto's summons." He turned to the small fox. "Whats going on?" he asked

"We have a little problem…"

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru could have sworn this was a nightmare. He was standing face to face with the Kyuubi himself. If it weren't for the fact that he was standing in front of kids he would start shaking.

"**So you overgrown rattler," **The demon growled, **"you ready to die?" **The snake chuckled, "You will be the one dying."

With that said Orochimaru lunged at Kyuubi. The demon blocked his punch and sent him flying with a kick to the stomach. Kyuubi laughed and raced after him grabbing him by the throat and dragging him off to where they could fight in peace.

"Whoa…" was all Shikamaru could say. The rest of the guys, except Naruto, were in complete shock. "What just happened?" asked Sakura after the initial shock wore off. "Naruto summoned a demonic looking man with his sword and he just dragged the snake man off into the forest to fight him. Sakura stared at him and then at Naruto who just shrugged. "You get used to it." Was all Naruto said.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest…

Orochimaru was thrown into a tree by Kyuubi. The snake couldn't believe it he was actually scared. He grinned viciously. _'That power. If I can absorb his body I can truly become a god!' _Hunger for power at it's finest folks. Orochimaru reached into his mouth and pulled out the nasangi. He charged at Kyuubi who blocked it with his own sword. Kyuubi then jumped up and brought it down on the nasangi. The result was the sword being split in two. Orochimaru knew he had to call them. "To me Sound Ninja five!" As he finished those words Five ninja showed up. A fat guy, a red headed woman, a guy with 4 arms, a guy with a second body coming out of his back, and an albino guy with a dagger made of bone. Kyuubi grinned under his helmet **"Now your making it interesting."**

Back with the teams…

Naruto was wondering what was taking Kyuubi so long. He was about to see if he could help him when he sensed a powerful energy surge. He and everyone else faced it to see Sasuke giving off purple chakra. As he got up they saw strange marking all over his body. Sasuke looked at his hands and started to laugh. "This power…," he said, "this power is what I've been looking for! I can finally kill him." He looked at Naruto. "But first I want to get rid of a small pain in the butt."

Sasuke charged at Naruto but missed him by a hair. Naruto drew Elyons sword and yelled out, **"Dragon style: Dragon Claw." **The sword burst into flames and Naruto sent them at Sasuke who barely dodged the attack. They both charged at each other and ended up grappling. The two pushed trying to get a leg up on the other when Sasuke suddenly backed off. He started clutching his head in pain and started to scream. The marks on his body started to vanish. _'What the…,' _Naruto thought.

A few minute earlier with Kyuubi…

Kyuubi was staring at the sound ninja that had him surrounded when all of a sudden the clan heads showed up. Orochimaru was shocked when he saw Minato among them since he thought he was dead. The clan heads fought off the sound ninja and managed to knock them out. Minato faced Orochimaru and Kyuubi leapt to his side. "It's been a while you old fox." Minat stated. **"Yes it has," **Kyuubi said in a monotone voice. Orochimaru just snarled and tried to attack but Kyuubi held out a hand. **"Demonic style: Chains of Oblivion!"** Chains shot out the ground and wrapped around Orochimaru's arms, legs neck and torso. As soon they made contact he felt an incredible pain. **"Surprised?" **Kyuubi asked, **Those chains are pumping youkai into your body. It's severing you chakra coils and destroying your body. Even you can't regenerate that much. Let's end this Minato. **Both warriors held out there hands and formed a single rasengan. This one though was made of red chakra and was twice as big. They both crouched and shot forward and called out, **"Demonic Rasengan!" **As the move made contact Orochimaru screamed out in pain. After a few seconds there wasn't even ashes left of his body. As soon as he died the Sound ninja started to scream. Minato examined they to see the curse marks on there necks vanishing. They also heard screaming from somewhere else. They followed the noise to see the kids with Sasuke who was on his knees. Minato could just barely make out a fading curse mark. Sasuke growled as he saw Kyuubi and Minato. "My power. Give me back my power!" he charged only to meet a backhand by Minato into a tree. After everyone was checked for injuries Ino had to ask. "So now what?"

Minato answered, "Well seeing what you've been through I'd say that you pass the second part of the exam." Everyone grinned and looked happy about it except Sasuke who was unconscious and Sakura who was mad. "Aren't you going to punish him," Sakura asked pointing at Kyuubi.

"Why should I?" asked the kage.

"He hurt Sasuke he should be-" she didn't finish her sentence because she was sent flying by a kick from Naruto. Kyuubi just laughed then he turned to chakra and flew back into the seal on Naruto. As everyone headed to the tower Hinata pulled Naruto to the side. "When we get to the tower," she whispered, "You are going to explain this to me and the rest of your future wives." With that said she left with Naruto following her grinning.

**Wow that was a long one. Hope you liked seeing Kyuubi in action. I just wanted to kill of the snake cause he was a major headache. Just so you know Kakashi is going to come back in the next chapter but you probably won't like it. I don't want to spoil anything but he is going to be hurt worse than from Kushina's beating. Let me know what you think. Later!**


	10. Chapter 9: explain and preliminaries

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 9: explanations and preliminaries

After the teams made their way into the tower they felt a little relieved. They wouldn't have to worry about being killed and they had some time to relax a bit. After an hour of relaxing everyone who saw the incident pulled Naruto aside. With them were there senseis who had been informed of what had happened in the forest.

"So Naruto," Hinata said, her arms crossed, "What was that in the forest earlier?" The others looked at him with curiosity especially Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto pointed at Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba. "You three. Out. This is for people I trust alone." he ordered. Sasuke smirked, "I'm an Uchiha. I deserve to know what that power was. Besides any secret you have can be of use to me." Sakura and Kiba stayed put until Minato picked them up by the collars and threw them out of the room. Naruto faced his friends. "It started on the day I was born," he started everyone listened intently, "The same day I was born was the day that the Kyuubi attacked. (every one gasps) As it turns out he wasn't attacking is spite he was trying to avenge it's wife and pups when he found them killed in his home. You were told that the Kyuubi was destroyed by the fourth, right." Everyone nodded. "This isn't the truth." They all stared at Naruto. "The demon was in fact sealed inside of a newborn baby." Hinata looked nervous. "Who was it?" she asked. "Me." Everyone looked as if they were watching a horror movie. "Why would the fourth do that?" Shikamaru said after a few moments of stunned silence. "That was a mistake on my part," said the hokage grief in his voice. "I actually expected the village to treat him like a hero for keeping the demon at bay." Tears actually started to form on his face. "What did they do?" to answer them Naruto lifted up his shirt. Everyone gasped at the sight of the scars and wounds that covered his body. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Shino had tears running down his face. "How?" Shikamaru asked with tears running down his face. "How can they still call themselves human?" Hinata was on the ground balling. Naruto picked her up in his arms and held her until she stopped crying.

"By the way Naruto," Hinata asked, "How did you get that silver chakra?" Naruto actually smiled at that, "I think you should talk to the one that gave me that power.(he drew Elyon's sword and drove it into the floor) Elyon awake from the dreamless sleep!"

As soon as those words word uttered the sword exploded in silver chakra. It swirled and flashed until it focused and formed a figure. A man stood in completely silver armor with a gold trim. His helmet was like kyuubi's only his didn't have horns and his eyes were a shining gold. "Guys," Naruto said, ""This is Elyon: King of the Dragons." Elyon gave a deep bow.

"**For those of you who want to know I am the reason behind hat gold and silver chakra.** (everyone listened)** My eyes have seen a great deal of things including how Naruto was treated over his life. When he didn't turn his back on his village I knew I found someone to take my power. Only one pure of heart can take it. When I found Naruto's body in the river after the betrayl I picked him from the river and carried him to my cave. His wound had healed thanks to Kyuubi but if he had taken his power alone he could have been corrupted so I gave him some of my power as a deal we made. He gets Kyuubi's strength and he doesn't become corrupt" **Everyone was shell shocked at this news but Hinata had a question. "Why didn't you give him your power earlier?" Elyon chuckled slightly **"How would it look if a dragon came down and gave his power to the alleged demon of a village?" **Hinata nodded understanding. **"Now that we have an understanding I would like to have a word with Naruto in private. So would Kyuubi." **

Everyone got the message and filed out. As they left Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe at Elyon. Sasuke was about to go in and order something to Elyon if Gai hadn't dragged him.

Naruto took out Kyuubis sword and brought him out. "So what is it you guys wanted to talk about?" he asked. Elyon had a serious look in his golden eyes. **"Naruto when you accepted our power you got more than you thought." **Naruto looked at his ally. **"When you accepted out power you also got a dojutsu from us both." **Naruto's eyes went wide. "I got a what from both of you?" he asked/yelled. **"Calm yourself kit." **Kyuubi said trying to calm the kid down. After a few minutes Naruto was calm enough to ask something, "So what are they and what can they do?" Both Elyon and Kyuubi grinned. **"Well," **Kyuubi started, **"Mine is the Kitsune Eye. Your eye will turn red like it does when your angry but this is more of a flame red and it will change shades like a lava lamp and the pupil will be orange. With it you can cast a powerful genjutsu. This kind can lead to the death of a person if the jutsu is strong enough."** Naruto had to admit he was impressed. "So what is yours?" He asked Elyon. **"Mine," **he responded, **"Is the Dragon Eye. Your iris will turn a bright green with a silver slit pupil and the whites will turn gold. You will also have three stars in the iris also silver. This dojutsu will allow you to copy any move you see from ninjutsu to taijutsu to kekei genkai."** Naruto was in disbelief powerful genjutsus and the ability to copy any technique? Man this was just getting better and better. **"Now I suggest you get going your friends are waiting." **Elyon said smiling. The two turned back to chakra and flew back to Naruto. After they merged Naruto took off toward his friends.

As soon as Naruto arrived things got under way. Before they started they found out someone had to quit in the end Kabuto did. "All right," said the hokage. Naruto noticed he was with the proctors for the first two exams and all the senseis. "Since so many of you have passed the second part of the exam we will have to have some preliminary rounds before the final part. You will be randomly selected from the computer and your names will be put up on the screen. Those not fighting will be up in the banister to avoid being hurt." After he finished speaking The computer started selecting names the first was 'Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka'. Zabuza went down into the arena and called the two down.

The two girls entered the ring and Sakura started mouthing off. "Just give up Ino-pig. Sasuke is mine." Ino chuckled, "You want him? You can have him." Sakura's jaw along with the jaws of her former teammates and sensei hit the floor. "What?" Sakura asked. Ino chuckled again, "I've found some one who is actually worth going after. Sasuke is just a spoiled punk who thinks he deserves everything he's been given. He's just a major weakling." Sakura got angry that her love was just insulted she charged and threw a punch before Zabuza started the match which of course disqualified her. To her surprise Ino caught it and with the slightest of strength threw her across the room forming a crater in the opposite wall. Gain, Asuma, and Kurenai looked at Kushina. "What?" she asked. "All that was is basic chakra control." They stared at Ino who had a victorious smile on her face.

"Winner: Ino Yamanaka." Zabuza stated

The next set of names were Sasuke's and a rain ninja's. When the two started fighting Sasuke found out he could drain chakra by touching him. Sasuke actually managed to get the upper hand and used a powerful taijutsu move. Naruto swore he heard Lee growl. "What's up bushy brow?" he asked. "That," Lee said, "Is my Taijutsu move." Naruto looked at Sasuke who now stood over his defeated opponent. The next match was Ten-ten against Temari. Ten-ten lost because of Temari's wind attacks and ended up getting brought down onto Temari's iron fan. Shikamaru went agains Kin from the sound village. He won since he tricked her with his shadow possession jutsu and caused her to slam her own head into the wall. Shino had the pleasure of fighting Zaku. Zaku lost because Shino had plugged up these vents in his arms that let him fire sonic waves. In the process they also destroyed his arms. Kankuro went against a rain ninja who could dislocate his joints to make himself incredibly flexible. He cracked Kankuro's neck but the one he cracked was a puppet. The real Kankuro was in the sack on his back. In the end the rain ninja had his neck broken.

Then came the moment Naruto had been waiting for. It was his turn to fight and his opponent was Kiba. "Ha Ha Ha! All right!" Kiba yelled. "Finally I can show everyone how weak he is lets go Akamaru." he turned to his partner to see he was cowering. "What's wrong boy?" *bark, bark, yip* "There's something strange about him?" *bark, yip, whimper* "What do you mean 'you don't want to fight'?" Naruto who was in the ring already yelled up, "You coming down dog breath?" Kiba yelled back while trying to pry Akamaru off a bar that he was cling to with his teeth, "Yeah in a minute."

5 minute and a few failed attempts later.

Kiba had finally gotten into the ring but he didn't have Akamaru. The dog was sitting in the banister with his team. "Sorry someone didn't want to come down." he glared at his partner. "You two ready?" Zabuza asked. They both nodded. "Begin!

Kiba charged forward his nails sharpened using his family's fighting style. Naruto just dodged it lazily. After a few misses Kiba was starting to get annoyed. "Stop running and fight like a man!" he roared. Naruto just smirked annoying Kiba even more. Naruto caught Kiba's claw and then the other one. "What are you trying to prove?" Naruto asked. Kiba grunted as he tried to wrestle out of Naruto's grip. "I'm trying to prove that your just a weakling. Hinata deserves better than you. She's mine and I plan on making her mine." Bad choice of words. Everyone in the room was glaring a Kiba especially the girls. They we disgusted that he thought he of all people deserved her. Kiba suddenly had trouble breathing. Then he realized that Naruto was leaking killing intent on him. **"What did you say?"** Naruto growled in a demonic voice. He punched Kiba in the face. **"I thought Hinata made it clear earlier. She…will…never…be…yours!" **Between each word Naruto slammed a powerful fist into Kiba's chest. After Naruto calmed down he looked down at Kiba's wounded form. "Give up Kiba." Kiba just laughed despite the pain he was in. "Ha. You just don't want me to get up and beat you." Naruto hung his head at the foolishness this kid showed. "Fine then," Naruto said and leapt backwards and went through hand signs and extended his arms his hands open. Silver, red and gold chakra started to mix together forming a black orb in Naruto's opened hands. **"Black fire style: Chakra Cannon!" **The blast shot forward and hit Kiba dead on. You could hear Kiba's screams of pain. The blast went straight through the wall. When the smoke cleared everyone saw that Kiba was still alive, but had a lot of broken bones. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked and climbed up to the banister. He noticed the senseis were looking at him nervously and kids questioningly. "The black Chakra is from all the other chakra mixing together," he said simply. Everyone just shrugged.

Meanwhile Hinata went down to give Kiba who had regained consciousness some healing medicine. As she left he grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hinata," he groaned, "If you go against that other sand ninja or your cousin drop out." Hinata just looked at him. "I am not the weak little girl I once was." she said and turned away. As she did Kiba tried to pull her down to kiss her but she caught herself and gave him another Juken strike to the crotch. As she left she growled, "He just never learns." Kurenai noticed this and so did Naruto both made a mental note to tell him mom. Whoa boy was he gonna be in trouble.

The next match was between Rock Lee and Gaara. The match started off with Lee attacking but getting blocked by Gaara's sand. After a little bit Lee took off weights he had on his legs. He moved all the faster and managed to get past Gaara's sand but when he tried a move called the primary lotus Gaara switched with a sand clone and avoided getting crushed. Lee started opening the Chakra gates, parts of the body that hold great amounts of Chakra. When he did he had green aura and his skin turned red. He was a blur to all who watched but he couldn't keep it up. Eventually he became exhausted especially when he used the hidden lotus an advanced form of the primary lotus. Gaara survived it and using his sand crush Lee's arm and leg. He would have been killed if Gai hadn't gotten in the way and saved him. Gaara won by default and from the looks on everyone's faces they were scared especially his sensei, brother and sister.

The next match was between Hinata and Neji. They both used the Juken style but Neji seemed to get more hits in. Soon enough Hinata was coughing up blood. Naruto growled loudly enough for everyone in the Banister to hear him. Some of the girls actually seemed jealous. With Hinata she could barely stand. She was scared but still stood up. _**'why do you get back up?'**_ asked a voice in her head it was soft and warm like a mother speaking to her child, _**'why don't you just give up?' **_Hinata groaned as she rose up. _'I will prove myself to him. I will show him that I am not weak that I deserve his love.' _The voice fell silent then she heard it laugh _**'I like you kid. Now lets show him what we can do.'**_

The next thing everyone knew there was a flash of bright blue chakra from Hinata. When it faded no one saw a change in Hinata until she opened her eyes. Her Byakugan, instead of it's regular white was now a light blue. She took out a scroll from her pocket, bit her thumb and ran it over the scroll. In a puff of smoke she took out a silver lance. Neji didn't see this as a problem he thought she didn't have any experience with it and that the chakra and her Byakugan change was an illusion. He rushed forward intent o killing her but in a flash she hit in the stomach with a juken strike and drew back her lance which glew a slight blue and said, **"Angel's Strike!"** When the move made contact instead of piercing Neji's gut it slammed into his stomach sending him flying across the room. When the smoke cleared it showed he was unconscious hurt but unconscious. Everyone was staring at her. "What are you teaching her?" Kurenai asked Kushina. "I taught her to use the lance. I didn't modify her kekai genkai." Kushina responded. Naruto chuckled. "It's called the angel Byakugan." he said simply. Everyone stared at him. "Elyon told me. He said that it is an ancient version of the Byakugan that has it's own jutsu that goes with it and it's at least 5 times more powerful than the original." Everyone was shocked at the power Hinata held. Naruto, however, was worried. Knowing the Hyuuga council they were going to try to make her give up those eyes.

In the Arena…

A medical team had arrived to take Neji away but Hinata stopped them. Neji looked at her one of his eyes shut in pain. "Are…you…going…to…kill…me?" he asked. Hinata didn't reply and removed his headband. This showed a green x and markings on his forehead. It was the caged bird seal. The seal the main branch of the Hyuuga used to control the minor branch. She placed her hand on it and blue chakra flowed through Neji's forehead. Then the seal vanished. As it did Neji felt a burden lifted off his shoulders. As Hinata turned to leave Neji called out. "Hinata!" she turned to face him. "Thank you." he said a smile on his face. She smiled back.

The final match was between Dosu and Chouji. Dosu called Chouji fat which was a bad idea on his part. Chouji used the expansion jutsu to grow to a large size. Then he tucked his head, arms and legs in and rolled forward using the Human boulder Jutsu. Dosu dodged it easily and Chouji crashed into a wall. While he was stuck Dosu rolled up a long sleeve to reveal a device on his arm. He placed his arm on Chouji and flicked it. The result was a sound wave that knocked him out.

After Dosu was declared the winner the fights for the final part of the exams were shown and are as follows.

Naruto vs. Dosu

Shino vs. Kankuro

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Hinata vs. winner of first match

Naruto eyes bugged out if he won his match he would have to fight his love. _'This stinks,' _he thought. "All right does everyone remember who your fighting?" Minato asked. "Good. Now you have one month to prepare for the final part of the exam." Everyone started to head for the door when Minato stopped Naruto. "I want to talk to you about something." he said and pulled Naruto off to the side." Naruto was wondering what his dad wanted to talk about. Whatever it was he hoped it was good.

**Finally I got through this. Sorry it took so long I had to think about some of the fights. Any way Kakashi comes back in the next chapter. Boy is it gonna be messy. Later!**


	11. Chapter 10: training and plans

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 10: training and plans

As the teams left Naruto stood in front of his father. "What's up big man?" he asked. Minato looked at his son seriously.

"Naruto," he said, "I think I should let you know that I'll be telling the village who you are come the final part of the exam. I know that some of them will deny it but they will realize their impudence."

Naruto nodded understanding that is was time for the village to know the real him his real name. "Thanks for letting me know pops. Know I have to go find Hinata and then start training for the finals."

Naruto started to leave when he heard his father say, "I thought you would say that." Naruto faced his dad. "I know someone who can. He'll be at a waterfall on the other side of the village. Be their tomorrow at noon." Naruto nodded and took off.

Minato grinned as his son left. _'Oh is he in for a surprise.'_ he thought to himself.

Later…

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha ignoring the angry glares at him when he suddenly felt a powerful chakra surge coming from the Hyuuga complex.

He mentally sighed, _'Yeah that figures.' _Naruto took off like a shot toward the complex knowing full ahead what awaited him.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga complex he saw Hinata her Angel Byakugan blazing surrounded by main and lower branch Hyuuga members alike along with the Hyuuga council. He figured that the lower branch were being controlled by the caged bird seal. After Hinata had released Neji from it he asked Elyon about it. To say he was mad when he found out how they treated the lower branch was an under statement. That was when he noticed two things. One Hiashi wasn't there. That was probably how the Hyuuga council was getting away with this. The second thing that was strange was Hinata's appearance. She had a rare look of rage on her face and she had blue chakra wings on her back. Naruto knew from what Elyon told him that that only happened when a wielder of the Angel Byakugan was angry or called on their real power. Naruto quickly intervened and knocked away the branch members. "What is the meaning of this?" Naruto growled.

A Hyuuga council member answered him. "This does not concern you demon."

Naruto glared at him, "If it involves my Hime it becomes my business."

The Hyuuga members were about to attack when Hinat sent out a wave of Chakra. Then to the surprise of the main branch the lower branch turned on them.

"What's is going on?" asked one of the council members.

"I released them from the caged bird seal." Hinata answered a grin on her face.

The council member growled, "Then you have betrayed your clan!"

Then a new voice said, "No she hasn't." Everyone turned toward the voice to the voice to see Minato with Hiashi.

An old councilman smiled, "Good you're here Hiashi. Now carve out your daughters eyes so we can give them to someone worthy."

Hiashi walked up to the man and backhanded him in the face. At that moment ANBU showed up.

Minato faced the Hyuuga council. "Hyuuga council you are hereby under arrest for attacking a leaf ninja and for conspiring against the village." The Hyuuga council looked shocked.

"B-But we did n-no such thing." said council member nervously. Minato took out a contract and handed it to Hiashi who read it. As he did he grew angry.

"This is a document stating that the kumo ninja were allowed to take Hinata. You were going to let them take my daughter to their village to give them the Byakugan?"

A councilman looked at Hiashi, "That is the only use your daughter will ever have. She is weak useless and a demon whore." As soon as that word left his mouth Naruto drove a sword through his heart. Minato looked at his son and then at the ANBU.

"Take these traitors to the prison in Chakra cuffs and tell Ibiki and Anko that they are allowed to play with them." As the Hyuuga council was taken away Hinata returned to her normal state and hugged Naruto tight.

"So what was that about me being your hime?" Naruto blushed slightly,

"Well I uh they um…" Hinata didn't let Naruto finish. She leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. A slight cough broke them apart. Minato was grinning at his son.

"You can suck face later you two. Right now I think Hinata needs to work on her Angel Byakugan techniques." Hiashi nodded and presented a scroll with Angel written in kanji.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about those pains in the neck,: Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah," Hinata said, "but we still have to deal with the mongrel."

Naruto grinned again and took her into his arms. "Don't worry about that I think he'll learn his lesson." Hinata looked at Naruto curiously. "I went to his mom with a file in the Hokage's office."

Meanwhile with Kiba…

Kiba had just entered the Inuzuka complex when he was seized. He was about to call out when he realized that he was being attacked by his own clansmen. He was brutally dragged to a chamber where his mother and sister were waiting.

"What the heck is going on?" Kiba asked a scowl on his face. Tsume just walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You little runt," she growled. Kiba was wondering what she was so mad about and then he noticed the file in her hand.

'_oh no,' _he thought.

Tsume lifted him up by the collar of his jacket. "I can't believe that I ever considered you for clan heir. I thought you were better than this," she dropped him on his butt.

"C'mon mom," he said scared, "I was just trying to ensure that Hinata would be my woman."

Hana got in his face this time. "By trying to force yourself on her?"

Kiba actually grinned, "Yeah. The only way to ensure dominance is to make it clear that you call the shots." This got him a punch in the face form Hana.

Tsume lifted him up again. "You don't just rape women Kiba. Women have thoughts and feeling to you know."

Kiba actually laughed when his mother said this. "You kidding right all women are good for is cooking cleaning and for a mans entertainment. And when a man is done with her he can just throw her away."

Apparently Kiba forgot this was his mother and sister he was talking to. His claim got a low growl from both his mom and sister along with a few others. It was then that Kiba looked around and saw that the ones who captured him were the female members of the clan. It was then that he realized that he was in deep crud.

Tsume snarled at her so-called child. "And you think that you deserve Hinata?" she asked anger still present in her voice.

"Yeah. Naruto probably only wants her for her money. Plus he is just a no-name baka who has the Hokages favor. She deserves better than him." Tsume raised an eyebrow "And by better you men you?" she asked.

Kiba just nodded. "She does. He's just some loser."

Hana grinned. "Maybe but at least he knows how to treat a woman."

Kiba looked at his sister incredulously.

"How would you know that?" he asked.

Hana smiled again. "I'm going to marry him and so are Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, and Hanabi." Kiba jaw practically hit the floor.

"What?" he yelled.

"You heard her," Tsume said with a smirk on her face, "She's marrying Naruto along with a bunch of the other girls."

Kiba was shocked. That dobe was going to get a harem. Had Kami forsaken him?

Tsume looked at her son. "Now onto your punishment."

Kiba paled. He knew his mom was very strict and vicious when it came to punishments. Especially when they were considered perverted. He heard that some guy had peeped on her and Hana whey they were in the shower. They say that he lost all his teeth and they had ended his life as a person and as a man. Kiba shivered in fear.

"For punishment for trying to steal another man's woman you will be beaten for 15 hours. And as punishment for multiple rape attempts you are hereby dropped as clan heir and are now banished from the pack."

Kiba looked at his mother horrified as she took out a piece of metal and heated it. Kiba looked around until he saw Akamaru.

"Akamaru help me please!" he called out. The dog just stood there then he turned and left the room.

"Why didn't he help me?" Kiba asked his mom who had just finished heating the metal.

"He has denounced you as his master and combat partner." she explained, "I guess he just got sick of your attitude."

She lifted Kiba into the light and brought the metal to his face. As part of the banishment from the clan he would have the marks on his cheeks burned off.

"Mom please don't do this," Kiba whimpered hoping to get a little mercy out of his mother.

Tsume looked him in the eyes. "You…are not my son."

She pressed the hot metal to Kiba's face. Kiba almost immediately screamed in pain. After his marks were burned she threw him to the ground and the members dragged him out. All the while Kiba was wondering how his life had gone so wrong then he realized that Naruto was to blame for this. If he got through this he would kill the blonde.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was being led through the Namikaze complex by his father and mother. They walked down to the Namikaze library where there were all sorts of scrolls of many sizes. Minato turned to his son.

"Naruto," he began, "I know that you are going to train hard for the final part of the Chuunin exams."

Naruto nodded at his dad, "Well for this part you'll have to keep your enemy guessing so I'm going to find out your elemental affinity." He handed Naruto a scroll. "When you touch this scroll it will show us you affinity." When Naruto touched it all of their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. A portion of the scroll turned wet, another burst into flame, one became electrified,, another seemed to turn to wind, another shone brightly and another went black as pitch.

"What the heck?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smiled brightly, "It seems he has it too."

Minato nodded. Kushina turned to her son. "You have the 'Elemental Rose'. It's an ability few Uzumaki have. It allows them to control all of the elements." she explained.

Naruto grinned at that it seemed like everyday he grew stronger.

"Now son," Minato said, "I want you to study all of the elemental justu you can find in this library. That will give your first opponent a bit of a surprise when you fight them."

Naruto nodded at his dad and set to work. He decided that now of all times was probably a good one to try out the Dragon Eyes' copying ability. He activated it and was shocked to see the way to perform the jutsu was played out before his eyes like a video. Then it was easily put into his memory. Naruto studied all kind of jutsu from all of kinds of elemental styles. He couldn't wait until he could get the chance to use some of them. Sasuke was going to be so mad when he found out Naruto could do a bunch of techniques that he couldn't. It took a few hours but Naruto had learned a vast array of techniques in his arsenal. Also after a few hours he had fell asleep. As Naruto slept he didn't feel the presence of another person in the library. He didn't hear them sneak up on him or when the figures stood behind him. The figure raised a kunai knife and then brought it down on Naruto's skull. At the last second a second kunai flew out and smacked the one out the assailant's hand. The man wore a dog mask over his face and had something over his head to hide his hair. The followed the direction of the thrown kunai to see Minato standing in the door. Minato scowled and charged at the assailant and tackled him sending him through the wall of the building. The sound of that woke Naruto up straight away. Naruto ran through the newly formed hole to see his dad fighting off some guy in a mask. Minato was easily holding his own but the intruder got the drop on him and hit him with a smoke bomb. The man tried to run but ran right into Kushina who kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. While the man was doubled over in pain Minato came through the smoke and lifted the guy off the ground and slammed his skull into the floor.

Naruto chose that moment to show up and went through hand signs **"Wind Style: Air Prison."** The wind seemed to flow towards the man and then trapped him in a tornado.

Minato crossed his arms. "Good work my boy." he said praising his son. "Now lets find out who this is." Minato reached for the mask and ripped it off revealing a face that shocked him.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at his former sensei and then at Naruto contempt was obvious in his one seen eye.

"Why?" Minato asked, "I thought you didn't have any contempt toward him."

Kakashi just shook his head. "That boy should have died a long time ago," Kakashi said coldly. "I probably should have checked the river to make sure he was dead."

Minato glared at Kakashi "You told me you were paid by a member of the council."

Kakashi shook his head. "I lied I did it on my own accord. I did it because he took you away from me sensei. I was the only son you ever needed."

Minato's eyes narrowed as Kakashi continued

"When you came back I was overjoyed because you were alive and that Naruto hadn't taken you away. But he still must die."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Kakashi looked his sensei in the eye.

"He has been keeping Sasuke from reaching his full potential. When we first started teams he always held the team back and now he has a power that rightfully belongs to the Uchiha! I've seen what he can do. He has grown too powerful. How long before he turns that power against us? How long? That is why we must kill him. You can redeem yourself and slay him."

Minato looked at Kakashi then at Naruto and nodded. The air prison vanished and Minato lifted Kakashi up and looked him in the eye.

"I will tell you this once Kakashi stay away form my son," He said threateningly.

Kakashi looked at Minato as if he was insane. "The demon has fooled you sensei. That thing is not your son. There is no way he can be."

CRASH!

Minato had had enough of this and slammed his foot into Kakashi's chest. At that moment ANBU had arrived.

"ANBU," Minato ordered, "Take this filth away. He is to have his chakra sealed and to have any knowledge of jutsu wiped from his memory. Then take him to Ibiki. It's time he knew the error of what he has done."

As Kakashi was dragged away he yelled, "Your making a mistake! That thing deserves to die! If I don't do it than Sasuke will. I've taught him everything I know. You won't stand a chance against him." Those were his final words as he was dragged away.

Minato shook his head in disgrace. "I can't believe he was ever my student." he thought aloud. He turned to Naruto. "Son I suggest you get some sleep. You have to meet your trainer tomorrow."

Naruto yawned then nodded at his father. "Night mom night dad." he said as he walked of to bed.

Later in the master bedroom…

Minato sat in his bed staring at the wall a look of anger on his face. "Honey?" he heard his wife ask.

Minato sighed, "I'm sorry sweetie I just can't believe it. I forgave him for trying to kill my son and so did he, and in return he tries to kill him again." Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I know," she said sorrow in her voice, "But at least we know that he will be safe here and that Kakashi will get his punishment." Minato smiled. Kushina always knew how to cheer him up. He took his wife into his arms.

"You always did know how to cheer me up." The two kissed then they laid down to sleep.

The following morning…

Naruto woke up to the smell of cooking food. He ran down from his room and found his mother cooking breakfast. Naruto sat down and ate like nuts. After a few hours he set out for the spot in the forest his dad had told him. He found the water fall in the middle of the woods to the east of the training field. He was waiting around for him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his dad standing behind him.

"Oh hey pop. What's up?" Minato smiled.

"I came to see you for your training." he said. Naruto grinned at his old man.

"Well I can't wait to meet this guy. I hope he can help me get strong."

Minato grinned. "Naruto," he said looking at his son, "I'm going to train you."

Naruto stared at his father like he was nuts. "What?"

**At last I finally finished this one. I know Kiba's punishment seemed a little brutal but he tried to rape Hinata more than once. Hope you liked the longer chapter. Kakashi is going to be locked up so we won't see him again for a while. And I'm thinking of letting the sound ninja join the village. Good idea or bad idea? I'm also thinking of letting Itachi back just to torture Sasuke. Hope you get a kick out of that. Bye-Bye.**


	12. Chapter 11: training and dates

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 11: Namikaze training.

"What!"

"You heard me Naruto," Minato said grinning at the look of shock on his son's face, "I'm going to be your sensei for the last part of the Chuunin exams.

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. He couldn't believe this was happening he was going to be trained by one of the strongest ninja ever to walk the earth.

"I thought you were going to have someone else train me," Naruto said still a little surprised.

Minato closed his eyes. "Well I was going to have someone else do it but…"

_Flashback…_

_In the hot spring all the women were enjoying themselves. Unfortunately they didn't notice an old man watching them. Said old man had long white hair and was wearing mostly red with sandals. His name was Jiraiya toad sage, self-proclaimed super pervert and Naruto's so-called godfather. He laughed a bit. He was currently getting research for his latest issue of Icha-Icha paradise when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt. _

"_Who dares-" he started to say when he saw that the person who picked him up was Minato. _

_Minato looked at his old sensei with disdain. "Hello sensei," he said with anger obvious in his tone._

"_Minato. I heard you were still alive Look if this is about spying on your honeymoon with Kushina I'm sorry." Jiraiya blurted out trying to save his skin.''_

_A vein was starting to show up on Minato's forehead. "You did what?" he yelled getting the attention of the girls in the hot spring. He continued yelling at his sensei. "You spy on my honeymoon, and when you're supposed to be watching my son like I told you to you go off and peep on the girls hot spring for your perverted book."_

_By now Jiraiya was sweating bullets. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "Now Minato let's be reasonable." he started to say but Minato wasn't having any of it. He drew back his arm and slammed it into Jiraiya's face. The force of the strike sent him flying into the girl's hot spring. Unfortunately Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, Hana, and Tsume were all in it at the time. You can imagine that they were all mad that they were being peeped on by an old man. Not to mention Kushina was furious that this guy had peeped on her honeymoon. You could hear Jiraiya's screams of pain all the way to the sand village._

_End flashback…_

"Lets just say he won't be joining us anytime soon." Minato finished with a smirk on his face..

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked with a curious gleam in his eye. All of shock now gone from him. He still had trouble believing he was going to learn the moves of the strongest clan in Konoha.

"Well first I'm going to see what you've learned." Minato said earning a confused look from Naruto. He sighed, "The file said you barely had any training. I know that you've learned moves from you mother, Kyuubi and Elyon. Plus all the jutsu you learned yesterday. I want to see it in action."

Naruto nodded at this. "You got it pops but before we do I have to tell you something." Minato looked at his son. "I have dojutsus." Minato's jaw nearly hit the floor. His son had Dojutus.

"Well what are they?" he asked

"Well first there's this one." Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a green eye with gold whites, a silver pupil with silver commas in them. "This is called the dragons eye. It has the power to copy any move I see from jutsu to kekai genkai." Minato stared at his son in shock of the power his family had. "Then there is this one." He closed his eyes again and opened them to reveal a red eye with an orange slit pupil and the whites had turned black. What marveled Minato about this one was that the red kept changing shades like a lava lamp. "This one is called the Kitsune eye. All it does is imprison someone in a genjutsu. However the genjutus's this one uses can cause damage to someone."

Minato was floored. He had no idea that Elyon and Kyuubi had given his son such power. He didn't even know they could create dojutsu.

"And the best part," Naruto continued, "Is that they can be passed down along with a bit of Kyuubi's or Elyon's chakra."

Minato once again couldn't speak. By the look of things Naruto was improving his clan little by little. After the shock wore off Minato had a look of pride on his face. His son was going to do great things for the village he just knew it. Now all he had to do was get the ignorant villagers to accept him and convince them he wasn't a demon.

Minato smiled. "Well now that that is out of the way," Minato said, "Let's see what you can do with everything you learned."

With that said Minato charged at Naruto. Naruto however was ready and caught his father's fist in his hand. Naruto would have thrown him but Minato caught Naruto's arm with his other hand and threw him across the lake. Naruto managed to catch himself and focusing chakra into his feet started to walk on the water. Minato noticed this. _'So this is what Kushina's been teaching him'_ he thought.

Minato started to walk on the water as well and ran until he reached Naruto. The two started exchanging blows like crazy until Naruto managed to bash his dad away. When he did he went through hand signs and called out. **"Water style: Water dragon!" **A dragon made completely out of water rose from the lake and attacked Minato roaring. Minato dodged the attack but it kept coming. Minato in response went through hand signs himself and yelled, **"Fire style: Dragon fire!"**

Minato took a deep breath and let out a large torrent of flame. The move evaporated the water dragon. Naruto growled. He knew fighting a kage wouldn't be easy.

He charged at Minato again only this time he drew both Kyuubi's and Elyon's swords. He swung both intent on cutting his father but Minato dodged the swords at the last second. Naruto tried again and again but he couldn't hit him. Then Naruto thought of something his mom had taught him. He ran forward creating three shadow clones. The clones jumped up and brought their swords down while the real Naruto ran forward and yelled, **Crescent Moon Dance.!" **

The swords all went through Minato. Naruto thought he had killed his father when he burst into smoke revealing a mutilated log. Naruto smirked, _'He is good.' _Naruto thought.

"Not bad sonny boy," Minato yelled. Naruto turned to see his father on a tree branch. "To master the Crescent Moon Dance at such a young age is very impressive." Naruto smiled at his father's praise. "But enough with this. I want to see what other jutsu you learned."

Naruto grinned a fox-like grin as he went through hand signs. **"Wind style: Cleaving Wind!" **Naruto raised both his hands and brought them down sending a wave a of wind that Minato barely managed to dodge in time. After Minato landed on the ground he turned to see that the tree he was standing on along with a few others had been cut. He smiled and charged at Naruto this time he just focused chakra into his hands. Naruto did the same and the two got in a grappling contest. Naruto eventually threw his dad up and grabbed his solar plexus. He held on tight and charged for a nearby cliff. The result was Minato being slammed against solid rock. Minato looked at his son then poofed away into nonexistence. Naruto figured that his father was going to pull a trick like that.

Naruto looked around until he head, **"Lightning style: Lightning burst!"**

Naruto only dodged seconds before a bolt of lightning struck the ground tight where he had been standing. Naruto had to find a way to find his dad and fast before he was struck with lightning again or worse.

"**Kit!" **He heard Kyuubi yell in his head, **" Use my Chakra you can use it to increase you senses and find your old man. Plus it'll give you a power boost. And for extra combine it with one of your jutsu."**

Naruto took the Foxes advice and started to bring out it's chakra Naruto started to glow red and then a twister of red chakra flew out of Naruto's body. Meanwhile Minato was watching from a tree he was hiding in. He had no idea that his son would be able to call on one of those beasts' chakra. Then the chakra concentrated on Naruto. When it settled Naruto was coved in it. Naruto hands had chakra claws and he had nine chakra tails that looked like a foxes on his lower back and two chakra fox like ears. His eyes had also turned red with a red slit.

Naruto sniffed the air as he smelt around for his father. When he found him he went through hand signs and yelled, **"Kitsune/Fire style: Burning Fox Grenades!"**

Then Naruto blew out four fireballs that formed foxes that ran for his fathers location. Minato saw it coming and decided to dodge one that was coming right at him. But to his surprise as soon as it did it exploded in a burst of fire and chakra. Minato was flown back until another one of the foxes showed up and exploded too. It repeated with the other two. Minato got up not believing he had fallen for that little trick. His kid said grenades for Pete's sake he should have seen the explosions coming. As he was still thinking Naruto showed up and slammed his fist into Minato's gut. Naruto then reappeared behind him in a second and slammed his foot into his chest sending Minato to the ground. Naruto looked at his downed father and to his surprise Minato raised his hand and said, "I…submit."

Kyuubi's chakra wore off and Naruto returned to normal. "I didn't hurt you too much did I pops?" he asked concerned for his father. To his surprise Minato got up fairly easy.

"Ha!" he laughed, "It takes more than that to take a Namikaze down."

Naruto smiled and Minato looked at him directly. "Naruto I'm impressed with how powerful you've become but you still need a little more. For the first part of your training I'm going to increase your strength and speed." Minato started to search for something when Naruto started to think about something.

"Hey Dad," Naruto asked as his father continued to search "I was wondering. Those two jutsu I used were supposed to drain my chakra and I still had more to go. Why is that?"

Minato stopped looking and rose up. "You got some of me and your mother it seems," he said making Naruto raise and eyebrow. "It's a Namikaze ability called the 'God's Heart'. It's a special ability that gives whoever has it nearly unlimited stamina and an unimaginable amount of chakra."

Naruto stared at his father. "So how much chakra do I have because of it?" Naruto asked obviously interested.

"Probably enough to take on six Kages, win, and still have enough energy to spare."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor when he heard this. He had that much chakra? Man his life just seemed to keep getting better and better. Minato went back to searching until he found what he was looking for. Naruto looked at what his father had found: a set of arm and leg weights. "For the first part of your training you are to wear these every hour of the day until you can move at your regular speed with them on. Once you get used to them you will be able to move at your highest speed with them on and with them off you will be even faster."

He handed them to Naruto who was surprised to find that they were incredibly heavy. He looked at the weight indication on each one and found that they each weight four hundred pounds each. Naruto looked at his father who had a completely serious look on his face. He put them on and let them weigh him down. Minato smirked at his kid. "Now that you have them on…give me two hundred pushups!"

Naruto looked at his father like he was crazy but he knew better than to talk back to someone who could beat him into the floor so he got on the ground and started doing his pushups. After a few long agonizingly painful minutes and two hundred pushups Naruto collapsed. Minato shook his head and said, "Too easy. Two hundred more." Naruto bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something he would regret in the end and started up again.

The rest of the training for the day went like that. Three hundred sit ups, fifty laps around the village, and kicking and punching an iron post four hundred times. Naruto was starting to wonder if he would even survive the month of training with his father. Eventually the day was over and Naruto with the weights still on went home. On a positive note all of the working out had made it easier to walk around with an extra sixteen hundred pounds. When Naruto got home he went to bed and he was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

The training lasted for a few more weeks. By this point Naruto could move at a speed that made Gai look like a turtle with the weights on. With them off he was practically invisible to anyone who looked. Plus all the working lifting all that weight had made him stronger. Now he had strength that could rival Tsunade of the Sannin. The working out had also made his muscles grow. He had more of an athletic build now but more than likely the girls would drool if he ever took his shirt off. But other than that it was now time for the second part of the Namikaze training.

"All right Naruto," Minato said looking at his student, "Today I'm going to teach you one of the Namikaze clan's most prestigious techniques: The Body Flicker." Naruto was wondering what the technique was when Minato suddenly disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Whoa! Cool!" Naruto yelled.

Minato appeared in front of Naruto again and looked him in the eye. The Body Flicker is a technique you can only use if you have a certain ability." Minato focused chakra in his eyes. When he opened them his eyes were completely white except for a pupil and the veins were blue and had an electric glow to them. "With the Seikaigan," he explained, "You can take a mental picture of a certain area and then you can appear in that spot. Now you try." Naruto focused chakra into his eyes and activated his Seikaigan. Naruto looked around until he found a spot where he could try to teleport. He focused on that spot until he had a mental picture in his mind. Then he thought about being in that place and then in a flash of gold he was there. Naruto looked around and saw his dad beaming at him in pride. It had taken him a few years to master that move and he had learned it in seconds.

'_My kid is something else,' _Minato thought.

"So what are we going to learn now?" Naruto asked but Minato shook his finger.

"I think you've learned enough for now." Minato said bluntly.

"But dad-"

"No buts. Naruto I still have a few more things to teach you but I will only do it after the Chuunin exams and not a moment sooner. Okay." Minato crossed his arms showing Naruto that he wasn't fooling.

"All right," Naruto said a little disappointed.

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why don't you go see Hinata? She'd probably love to see you. Maybe you could ask her out to dinner along with the rest of the girls."

That seemed to brighten Naruto up. A date with the girls sounded like a good idea. If he was going to marry them it may be a good idea to get to know them so he wouldn't make them angry by mistake.

Naruto headed out. His first stop the Hyuuga complex.

10 minutes later…

Naruto had shown up at the Hyuuga complex and was currently looking for Hinata. He found her training with her father in some of the techniques for the Angel Byakugan. When Hiashi noticed Naruto was there he excused her so the two could talk.

"What brings you here Naruto," she asked.

"Well Hinata," Naruto said looking slightly nervous, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me and some of the other girls to go get something to eat tonight." Her answer was to wrap her arms around him and nearly crush him in a hug. "I'll take that as a yes," Naruto said when she let go. "Well," he said after a few minutes of silence, "I'm gonna go see if any of the other girls are in. Oh and would you mind passing this message to Hanabi too?" Hinata nodded. With that said he left and Hinata went to go get Hanabi so she could come too.

A few minutes later Naruto showed up at the Yamanaka flower shop. He walked in to see Ino with her mother tending to the shop.

"Hey Naruto," Ino said when she noticed him. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "What's up?"

"I was coming to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with me and the rest of the girls." he said truthfully.

Ino smiled, "Sure I'd love to."

"Good. Well see you tonight." Naruto said calmly and walked out to get Ten-ten.

A few minutes later Naruto entered the Nagarashi weapons shop. Ten-ten was working with her dad in the weapons forge when she noticed him in the shop. She walked up and kissed his cheek much like Ino had done.

"What's up sweetheart?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to get something to eat with me and the girls later."

"Sure. Be here at seven." she answered.

Naruto nodded at her nonchalantly and left to go get the last person of his company this evening. Provided he could get past her mother.

At the Inuzuka complex Naruto had a slight feeling of nervousness. He knew how protective Tsume was of her daughter.

When he entered he was almost picked up and thrown up against the wall by Tsume. When she saw it was Naruto she put him down. "What do you want?" Tsume asked trying not to sound threatening so she wouldn't scare of her daughter future husband.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I was going to ask Hana if she wanted to go out later with me and the girls."

Tsume grinned. "I'll give her the message. But let me tell you know if you do anything to harm my daughter I will-"

"Easy Tsume," Naruto said trying to calm her down, "I wouldn't do anything to harm a woman. Besides even if she was interested in that I would wait until after the wedding and during the Honeymoon."

Tsume happened to smile at that. She was happy that her daughter was betrothed to such a gentleman. She put him down and Naruto hurried home to get ready. He was in for one busy night.

**So Naruto has a date. Sasuke will make another appearance in the next chapter but he will receive a major butt-kicking. That's pretty much the only thing you can do with that thing. I'm putting off the Namikaze training until after the Chuunin exam because I don't want Naruto to know too much before the exams. On a side note I'm thinking of doing a fanfic where Naruto is the son of Kami he get the power of her, Yami, shinigami and Kyuubi plus the first and second Kages come back along with Hinata's mom. Does that sound like a good idea? Let me know. Please.**


	13. Chapter 12: Date, jerks and entrance

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 12: dates, jerks and entrances.

Naruto was busy getting ready for his date with the girls. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with a black vest over it to make it look more distinguished. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. _'Dang, I look good' _he thought. He glanced at the clock he had to meet the girls at the restaurant in an hour. As Naruto headed down his mother stopped him.

"What's with the outfit honey?" she asked

"I got a date with the girls tonight." Naruto answered.

Kushina smiled. It was nice that he was going to get to know the girls he was going to be marrying in a few years. She grinned to herself as he left when she realized that she was going to have Minato to herself when he got home from the office.

At the Inuzuka complex…

Hana glanced at herself in the mirror in her room. She was wearing a black dress that ended just below her knees and had a gold sash from the shoulder to the hip. She glanced at herself and struck a pose. Man she was glad that her brother was currently in chains in the back of the complex and that her mother couldn't see her right now. She would have a field day with her wearing a dress. As she left to meet Naruto she got a few strange looks from some of the other members cause she didn't normally wear dresses. She just ignored them and when she was out of the complex booked it for the restaurant.

At the Yamanaka flower shop…

"Oh you look so cute in that," Ino's mother said clasping her hands together.

Ino was in a purple dress with a dark blue sash that went from her hit to her shoulder. That being the only thing that covered her chest. Apparently she wanted to tease Naruto a bit tonight.

"Thanks mom," she said admiring herself in the mirror.

Mrs. Yamanaka turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "Now sweetie remember if he tries anything you-"

"Aim for the spot that will hurt him the most and call ANBU," Ino finished for her mother. "But seriously mom I'm going to be there with other people so I don't have to worry about him trying anything. Besides were on the same team and he hasn't tried anything yet."

Her mother sighed and let her go. Ino got out of the shop and headed for the restaurant.

At the Nagarashi weapons shop…

Ten-ten was looking at herself in a mirror. She had on a silver dress with a golden sash around her waist. Her dad was a little nervous about her going out tonight. He had been a little protective since the kidnapping incident. Her mother managed to convince him to let her go by means that I can't tell you about because it would violate the rating of the story. Ten-ten took one last look before she left and then she left for the restaurant.

At the Hyuuga complex…

Hinata and Hanabi were both wearing the same colored blue dress except Hinata's had a green sash and Hanabi's had a white one. Hanabi was a little shocked when she found out that she was going to marry Naruto. Truth be told she didn't really like him that much at first but at time went by when her sister told her about him he started to grow on her a little bit. She was kind of happy when she found out that he wanted to take all of them out to dinner. This would be her chance to see if he really was the gentleman that Hinata kept saying she was. Hanabi had also grown less stoic. Ever since the Hyuuga council was taken away the stone like vision of the Hyuuga faded. The mental conditioning on them wore off and they all seemed very different from the way they were. As Hinata and Hanabi left they both couldn't help but smile.

Five minutes later…

All the girls had arrived at the restaurant called 'The Lotus Bloom'. It was one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in the district. To be honest some of them were surprised. They were half expecting it to be at Ichiruckas or some cheap ramen place.

"Well don't you all look nice."

They all turned to see Naruto standing behind them in his new outfit. They all had to admit that he looked very handsome in it. He was actually the spitting image of his father when he was young. How the villagers didn't notice the resemblance was a mystery.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked after he took in the looks of the girls and they took in his look. As they walked in they were stopped by a waiter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Table for five please. It should be under Namikaze." Naruto said.

The waiter checked his clipboard and led them to their table. As they waited for someone to take their order Han had to ask. "All right, How did you get us into this place. You have to place a reservation months ahead."

Naruto grinned a fox-like grin that almost all of them found cute by now. "I have my sources." he said mysteriously.

When the waiter came they placed their orders and got right down to talking. The Hyuuga clan had found an old scroll containing a fighting style that Hinata's mother Hannah had developed. Apparently when she developed it the Hyuuga council had it banned because it went against how the males did things. Sexism at its finest people. At it's finest.

"Hey Hinata," Hana said while they were waiting for their food.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked.

Hana sighed and hung her head, "I'm sorry for what my brother tried to do to you at the academy."

Hinata hung her head slightly and Ino and Ten-ten looked at her curiously.

"What happened?" Ino asked wanting to be in on what was going on.

Hana growled. "He tried to rape her at least four times while they were at the academy."

The reactions were for almost all the girls jaws to drop and for Naruto to let out a low growl. The girls were completely appalled. They knew Kiba had wanted Hinata for his mate but they didn't know he would take it that far.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Hinata?" Ten-ten asked her friend.

Hinata frowned. "I didn't tell anyone because ANBU always showed up to stop him. I didn't tell anyone because back then the Hyuuga council probably would have tried to make me marry him or they would have just called me a slut." she started to cry at the end and Naruto wrapped an arm around and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"So what happened to Kiba when his mom found out?" Naruto asked.

Hana smirked. "He got a beating for trying to steal Hinata from you so many times and he has been banished from the pack for trying to rape Hinata. Even Akamaru detests him now."

Everyone seemed to heave a sigh of relief. They were a little unsettle that Kiba had been shunned by his family like that but they were glad that he had finally gotten what he had deserved. They just hoped he was alive because they heard that banishment from an Inuzuka pack was incredibly painful.

When their orders came they all ate well. When the bill came though the girls were in for a real shocker.

"5,000,000 yen?" Hana gasped when she saw the bill for the food. They new this place was expensive but this was ridiculous. Naruto let out mental growl. He focused some of Elyon's chakra and summoned a small green dragon.

'_Go,' _Naruto ordered mentally, _'Get the manager of the restaurant. He should be in an office in the back.'_

The small dragon nodded it's heads and ran across the floor unseen by anyone to get the manager. No more than a few minutes later did a hefty man in a tux come out with a serious expression on his face. He approached the table where Naruto was. He was about to say something when Naruto made a motion for him to be quiet without the waiter knowing.

"So," Naruto said to the waiter who was grinning, "What is with this ridiculous price?"

"It's demon tax," The waiter answered, "A tax on the food for a demon and his demon whores."

The girls all seemed surprised at what the man had said. They were wondering why this guy was calling Naruto a demon and why they had called them whores. To be hones it actually pissed them off and they weren't the only ones. The manager serious expression had turned angry the instant the waiter said that.

"Demon tax huh?" the manager asked making his presence known.

The waiter turned around shocked to see the manager. "Mr. Setsumaki," the waiter said obviously nervous, "I was just giving the bill to the customers."

"I know what you were doing," the Mr. Setsumaki said sternly, "You were overpricing this young man and his lady friends here. "Empty your locker, turn in your name tag and have your letter of resignation on my desk in the morning. You're fired."

"But sir I was only-"

"Now," the manager growled trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't make a scene in his own restaurant. The waiter left with a glare at Naruto.

The manager faced the group. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. Your meal is free of charge tonight."

"Thanks Tetsuro," Naruto said smiling. The fact that Naruto knew the manager shocked some of the girls.

As they left Ten-ten looked at Naruto. "So that's how you got us in." she said smiling.

Naruto just shrugged. "I helped his daughter out a few months ago. He owed me so when I suggested that he let me and you girls eat here he jumped at the chance to repay me."

"By the way," Hana said, "What was with that whole demon thing?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Hana didn't know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto.

Naruto looked her in the eye. "It's a long story," he said, "But my dad will explain everything after the chuunin exams."

Hana nodded then she noticed where they were. "OH! No way!" she yelled suddenly. The girls looked at her and then they noticed that they were near a dance club. Naruto formed a shadow clone for each girl. They all go in and got down. After a few hours it was me to leave and Naruto and the girls were leaving when…

"Well look who's here." said an unbearably familiar voice.

They all groaned as they turned to see Sasuke along with Sakura who was glaring at them.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked obviously not in the mood for this guy.

"You can't talk to Sasuke like that!" Sakura screeched. She probably would have continued yelling but she was cut off by a small amount of killing intent being given off by the girls.

"What are you doing with my women dobe?" Sasuke asked in a superior tone.

"If you must know," Ten-ten said, "Were on a date."

Sasuke hmphed. "Like anyone would want this loser. You know you want to be with a prodigy and a real man."

To everyone shock and Sakura and Sasuke's annoyance Hanabi burst out laughing. When she finally stopped she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes of catching her breath, "It's just that this guy saying he is a man is actually kind of funny when you think about it." The girls and Naruto all seemed to think for a minute and then they started laughing too.

Sasuke was seething. "Stop laughing," he yelled.

Naruto composed himself. "Look teme," he said, "Why don't you go with your blind little stooge over there and leave us in peace or I could just throw you out of the way."

Sasuke actually laughed. "Yeah dobe. Like you could. I finally figured out how you got all that power. It was all in those swords that you carry around with you. Without them your powerless against me!"

It was then when the girls noticed that Naruto didn't have any weapons on him. He didn't have his weapons pouch or the swords that he usually had with him. Sasuke charged at him with the intent to beat him into the ground but Naruto caught his fist with only two fingers and knocked him back with a backhand. Naruto went through a few hand signs and yelled, **"Dragon Style: Dragon Claws!" **Silver chakra swirled around Naruto's arms and formed large claws. Sasuke was shocked. He had expected Naruto to be powerless without those swords but he was strong and he could still use that silver chakra. While all this was being processed Naruto had rushed forward and slashed at Sasuke's stomach tearing the shirt and leaving scars on his chest. Naruto then picked up Sasuke and with his fist still made of silver chakra nailed him right in the face sending him flying across the plaza and into a wall.

Sakura ran after her so-called love to try and help him while Naruto turned to the girls. "I think it's time you all got home." They all agreed with him. Naruto made a shadow clone to go with each person. He personally walked Hinata and Hanabi home.

With Ino…

Naruto had successfully gotten Ino home and was talking to her.

"Well, that was a fun date," he said, "Too bad it's over."

Ino giggled, "Not just yet."

Naruto was going to ask what she meant when she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and grabbed one of his hands and placed it on he butt. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling Naruto vanished in puff of smoke. Ino had a look of satisfaction on her face as she licked her lips and grinned.

With Ten-ten and another Naruto…

Ten-ten stood at the porch of her house with Naruto standing in front of her.

"I had a great time tonight," she said with a smile.

"So did I," Naruto said, "Hope we can do it again."

"yeah, but until then…

Ten-ten grabbed Naruto and kissed him senseless. Her tongue probed his mouth with vigor and she pushed her breast roughly up against his chest. Naruto groaned and then grabbed a handful of Ten-ten's buttocks. After a few minutes he disappeared in puff of smoke. Ten-ten groaned in disappointment but touched her lips and a smile came across her face.

With Hana and yet another Naruto…

As Hana and Naruto approached the Inuzuka complex a mischievous grin came across Hana's face. Naruto didn't notice it. When they got to the gate Hana looked in Naruto's eyes.

"That was probably one of my better dates," she said truthfully, "I hope we can do it again sometime." She winked at him.

"Yeah," Naruto said getting nervous, "Well see you."

He started to leave when Hana suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Not quite yet," she said.

She pulled Naruto into a hot kiss. She grabbed one of Naruto's hands and pressed it up against one of her breasts. Naruto groaned slightly and then grabbed her butt with his other. Hana moaned at the action and started to grind herself against him to try to entice him to further exploration. Unfortunately for her he vanished in a puff of smoke. Hana stood up since she had to bend over to kiss him. She smiled as she wiped a little bit of sweat of her forehead and smiled mischievously.

With Hinata, Hanabi, and the real Naruto this time…

Hinata, Hanabi and the real Naruto had gotten to the Hyuuga district and it was time for the to say goodbye.

"Goodnight you two don't do anything crazy," Naruto said as he left.

"Uh, Naruto," Hanabi said getting his attention, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto got what she meant. Naruto bent over and kissed Hanabi on the cheek. Hanabi giggled slightly and ran inside. Naruto turned to Hinata and was about to kiss her when she crashed her lips onto his. Naruto was in a bit of shock. He didn't really expect Hinata to make the first move. But she has gotten over her chronic shyness ever since she was put on his team. Naruto groaned and kissed her back. They broke apart for air and went their separate ways. At that time Naruto received the memories of the Shadow clones he sent with the others including the hot kisses he had with all of them. He blushed slightly and went on home.

A week later…

The village was gather in the arena. It was finally the day of the final part of the Chuunin exams. Almost everyone was in the arena to watch the spectacle. Some of them were only there to see the chance of Naruto getting beaten. The only people who weren't there were the kids at the ninja academy, the people who were in prison and the ninja who were stuck on guard duty.

Naruto was currently with Hinata before the tournament and they both were planning on going in when-

"Naruto! Hinata!"

They turned to the source of the voice to see Kushina running towards them.

"What's up mom?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I heard that you wanted a new wardrobe for the tournament so I made this for you and Hinata." she said handing Naruto and Hinata each a box.

Before either could say anything she was gone. Naruto and Hinata opened there boxes and grinned at what they saw inside.

"We better change quick." Hinata said.

Naruto just nodded and they ran off.

In the Arena…

Minato sat in the important peoples box. He was waiting for the tournament to start when he heard a familiar voice.

"Minato?"

He turned to see the fire daimyo and the water daimyo standing behind him.

"It's good to see you two." he said.

"How?" the fire daimyo asked, "How can you still be alive? No one has ever survived using the Reaper Death Seal."

Minato chuckled, "When the Shinigami was about to take me away someone got in the way and stopped him. I don't remember much but I do remember a powerful almost holy chakra."

The Daimyo smiled. He was glad that his old friend was alive.

In the stands…

"Where do you think Naruto and Hinata are?" Hanabi asked her father.

"I'm not sure," Hiashi answered, "This doesn't sit right with me."

"That dobe probably chickened out."

They both turned to see a smiling Sakura. "He and that little slut of his probably chickened out and aren't gonna bother to show up."

"I'd watch what you say about my sister and incase you haven't noticed your precious Uchiha hasn't shown up either." she growled. Sakura was going to say something but Hiashi managed to keep her quiet and stopped them from getting in a fight.

In the Kage booth…

"Where's Naruto?" Minato asked aloud.

"Naruto?" asked the Water Daimyo.

"Yes why?" Minato said turning to the old man.

"I have heard that name before. I believe that he is regarded as a hero in the hidden mist village. I have heard a great deal of good things about him."

Minato smiled slightly at that. At least not everyone in the world seemed to be after him. That was when Minato heard a roll of thunder. Everyone in the stadium looked up to see the clouds spinning around in a funnel. Then there was a flash and bursts or red, silver and blue chakra shot down from the sot and landed right in the middle of the arena.

When the smoke cleared it three large creatures: a fox made out of red chakra, a dragon made of silver chakra, and what looked like an angel made of blue chakra. Some of the villagers screamed at the sight of the fox. "The demon has escaped" or "I knew we should have killed that brat when we had the chance." Unfortunately both daimyos heard there words and they were a little angry. Then the fox and dragon roared while the angel did nothing and they all seemed to concentrate on two figures in the middle. When the chakra all cleared everyone gasped at the sight. Naruto and Hinata were in the middle only they were wearing different outfits. Naruto had on a red shirt and black jeans. The shirt was tight so that you could see his developing chest muscles. He had the two swords on his back as usual but he had on white trench coat much like his fathers only his had 'Knights of Konoha' written in Kanji on the back and it had red an silver flames on it. Hinata was wearing a tight shirt that showed of her surprisingly ample chest and a pair of jeans that hugged her body. Both were blue and she wore a small tan colored jacket that had 'Angel of the Hyuuga Clan' written in Kanji on the back. She also had her lance resting on her shoulder.

Naruto looked up at the crowd and yelled, "Were Here!"

**Dynamic Entry! Now that is how you make an entrance. The tournament starts next get ready to look forward to some interesting fights. I'm still working on the fight between Hinata and Naruto but that is going to be later on. Man it's gonna be tough. Tayuya will be joining the harem and you will see oto nin again after the tournament. See ya later.**


	14. Chapter 13: begin the tournament

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 13: Start the Tournament

Everyone in the stadium was at a standstill. The little show they had just seen was absolutely spectacular. The fact that these two could control their chakra so expertly that they could form creatures with them. Some of the people in the stands noticed how Naruto looked like Minato and started yelling, "How dare you!" or "Don't you dare disgrace our Kage!"

"Silence!" Minato roared as he heard these things.

"What is wrong with these people?" asked the fire daimyo. The water daimyo was also wondering why they all hated this child so much for a new appearance.

Minato hung his head in shame. "When I sealed the Kyuubi away," he started, "I expected the village to see Naruto as a hero. Instead they did things to him that should not be done to such a young child. He was beaten, stabbed, and raped among other things."

The daimyos looked at each other, then at Minato and scowls crossed their lips. They had heard great things about this village. Apparently this village wasn't worth anything they had been told.

Minato continued, "After the sealing Sarutobi put a law that said that anyone who mentioned the Kyuubi would be met with death. Unfortunately the civilian council kept finding ways around to hurt him. On a plus side the ninja clans tried to adopt him but all of them were over ruled."

This seemed to make the daimyos even angrier. They had done these things to a child and they had stopped him from knowing the comfort of a family. Minato filled them in on what had happened since he had come back. They wee glad to hear that the root division was taken care of but upset that they still had Sasuke being a spoiled brat.

Meanwhile in the arena…

Naruto and Hinata approached the other contestants who were participating in the tournament. Naruto noticed that Dosu wasn't there and neither was Sasuke. He guessed that Sasuke was probably expecting to get special treatment and was going to show up late. Then Haku who was the referee for the tournament stepped up.

"All right," she started, " Due to some mix ups there are a few changes in the tournament plan. The Hokage will announce the rounds because things are going to get confusing."

Naruto grinned slightly. He was glad that he would probably not going to have to fight Hinata.

"All right," Minato said speaking into a microphone, "The first round will be between Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. If that is not your name get out of the fighting arena. If that is your name don't go anywhere."

The other fighters left leaving Hinata and Ino facing each other.

"May the best woman win," Ino said holding out her hand.

"Yeah," Hinata said as she shook it.

"Ready?" Minato asked, "Begin!"

Ino started first and rushed forward. She drew back her arm to punch but Hinata brought up her lance and she hit that instead. Ino jumped back clutching her hand in pain. She tried again but this time she jumped up and brought her heel down. Hinata just side stepped it and slammed her knee into Ino's gut. Ino went back a little ways. She recovered quickly and went through hand signs. **"Mind Transfer jutsu!" **Hinata knew she was trying to get at her mind since she couldn't harm her body. Hinata knew she would get her to say she forfeit the match. She couldn't stop her from taking her mind. Once in Hinata's body Ino tried to get her to give up but was surprised when Hinata fought her control hard enough to actually get out of it. When Ino got up she found Hinata waiting for her to get up. Hinata went through hand signs and yelled, **"Star Lightning Rain!" **Hinata lifted her hand and seemed to draw a star in the air out of chakra. The she took her lance and thrust in into the star sending beams of light at Ino. Ino closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but to her surprise she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see that the lights had stopped just a few centimeters before her body.

Minato saw that if Ino moved then she would probably cause the lights to shoot forward and turn her into swish cheese so he called out, "Winner: Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto cheered silently up in the booth where the other fighters were. Shino had a small smile hidden behind his collar. All the others were staring at the power that this village had. If Sasuke he probably would have been jealous. Hinata made her way up to the booth. Just in time for Minato to call out the next match.

"The next match is Gaara vs. Sasuke."

Gaara was down in the arena in an instant but Sasuke couldn't be seen anywhere. _'Stupid runt,' _Minato thought. He stood up and yelled into the mike, "If Sasuke Uchiha isn't here in twenty minutes he is disqualified. Now then on to the next match Temari vs. Shikamaru."

Temari jumped down from the booth and floated down on her fan. Shikamaru didn't really do anything. Fortunately (or unfortunately depends on how you look at it) Naruto gave him a little push that sent him down into the arena. After a few minutes of laying on the ground he got up and faced Temari. The match was an interesting one to say the least. Temari kept Shikamaru at bay with her wind style attacks. Shikamaru kept trying to snag her with his Shadow possession. When he finally did he gave up because he ran out of Chakra.

The next match was supposed to be between Kankuro and Shino but Kankuro withdrew. At that time the twenty minutes were up. Minato announced that Sasuke was disqualified getting a few angry protest from the villagers. This of course got an angry response from the daimyos. Minato had told them of how the village spoiled Sasuke and how he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. To be honest it kind of made them angry. And it ticked them off that one of Minato's student's showed favoritism toward him.

"Now with Sasuke disqualified," Minato said after calming the crowd down, "The next match is Naruto vs. Gaara."

Some of the villagers actually seemed happy about it. Some were actually thinking that Naruto would be killed by this Gaara guy. Naruto and Gaara faced each other in the ring. It was at that moment that in a swirl of leaves Sasuke showed up.

"Am I late?" he asked expecting some special treatment.

"You're already disqualified for being late, moron," Naruto said with distaste.

"What?" Sasuke yelled. He was appalled that he wouldn't get a chance to fight in the tournament.

"You were disqualified for being late," Gaara said getting impatient. He wanted to start the fight. "Now get out before ANBU called in."

Sasuke growled, "No I won't believe that this loser is fighting you. You are my opponent!"

Minato had had enough of this and jumped into the arena. "Get out now or I'll throw you out." he growled.

Sasuke just growled at Naruto and charged at him firing up a chidori. Naruto however saw this coming and grabbed it before it could even make contact. Naruto summoned Elyon's chakra and hit Sasuke in the chin with an uppercut sending him flying.

Minato looked at where the brat had flown took out a radio. "Will ANBU please get Sasuke Uchiha and take him to the hospital." Minato didn't get to be kage by being cruel. He walked up to Haku and whispered something into her ear. She smiled at something and laughed a little bit.

When Minato got to his booth he picked up the mike and spoke, "Before we start the match I have an announcement." Everyone listened to him. "As you all know the Namikaze clan has almost been extinguished except for me. But there is something you don't know. Before my alleged death my wife Kushina gave birth to a child. Someone to inherit the Namikaze clan secrets and our power. His name ( he paused so everyone would get tense listening) Naruto Namikaze."

The reaction from the crowd was for them to cry out in outrage. Some yelled, "There's no way" or "He can't be his son. He's a demon."

"Your all disgraceful fools!" Naruto roared.

Everyone was quiet at Naruto's outburst. Naruto faced Gaara. "You ready sand boy?"

Gaara grinned viciously, "Yes I am Namikaze."

"Begin!" Minato yelled.

The cork on Gaara's gourd shot off and sand flowed out. The sand rushed toward Naruto but at the last second Naruto vanished in a flash of gold. Naruto was able to use the body flicker because he had come to the arena a few nights ago and snapped a few shots of the place. He also put a few seals on the stands. Gaara looked around until he saw Naruto coming at him swords drawn. The sand blocked Naruto's attack.

Gaara chuckled, "Your not fast enough."

Naruto chuckled this time, "Who said?"

Naruto vanished in a blur. A few seconds later Gaara was hit by something. It happened again and again and again. Naruto appeared in front of a downed Gaara.

In the stands Lee and Gai watched in shock. It took Lee Years to get that fast and Naruto had done it in just a month. To say they were jealous was an understatement.

Gaara was starting to get annoyed. Naruto tried to move again but realized he couldn't. He looked down to see sand had wrapped around his ankles. Gaara brought out some more sand to crush him. Naruto had to think fast then he got an idea. He closed his eyes. Gaara thought it was so he wouldn't see it coming. Gaara brought his sand down only to have it blocked by a wall of sand. Gaara looked at Naruto to see that Naruto had activated his Dragon eye ability. Gaara stared at them in wonder.

"What is that?" he asked

"It's called the Dragon's Eye," Naruto explained, "It allows me to copy any technique I see including kekkai genkai."

Gaara grinned. This opponent was stronger than he seemed.

"Look Gaara," Naruto said, "I know about that demon you have in you." Gaara looked at him in shock. He knew? "Don't worry about it. I have one too." Gaara looked like he had been hit with a hammer. "Why don't we show these guys what we can really do?"

Gaara's response was to call back his sand and wrap it around him forming a ball. Things were quiet for a minute and then it burst. When the smoke cleared It showed a massive raccoon-like creature. It was made completely out of sand and had some spots of blue on it on the tail. Almost everyone screamed when they saw this form and some wee even begging the Hokage to intervene before things got out of hand. He did nothing to stop them.

Naruto smirked and took his swords out. He focused Kyuubi's chakra and took the form he used when he sparred with his dad. The two went at each other again and crashed. Naruto was able to get a lot of hits in and Gaara missed a lot due to Naruto being a lot smaller. But he still had trouble doing significant damage to the creature.

"_**Kit,"**_ he heard Kyuubi growl, _**"You gonna need more of my power if your going to defeat Shukaku. Take Elyon's sword and put it in the tattoo on your arm then take mine and say 'Kyuubi lend me you power.' When you do you'll have full access to all my power but there's a drawback. You won't be able to use your dragon techniques or the Dragon Eye. You'll only be able to use my gifts. Now go and beat him into the floor."**_

Naruto slid the sleeve of his trench coat up and placed Elyon's sword on the dragon tattoo. When he did the sword turned to chakra and flew into it. Now it had the gold image of a sword on it. Naruto then raised Kyuubi's sword and said, "Kyuubi lend me your power!"

After he spoke those words red chakra focused in the sword and flew out of the sword. The chakra then flew down and hit Naruto dead on. When the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto only different. He was covered head to toe in black and red armor. It was basically black with a little bit of red on the shoulders and legs. The red fox tattoo shone brilliantly on the gauntlet where it was on Naruto's arm. The helmet was black with a red almost V-shaped visor that was sharpened at the tips. The shoulders wee spiced and he had curved blades on the back of his legs.

Naruto set Kyuubi's sword on his shoulder. **"This is where things get serious," **he said in a dark voice.

He shot forward like a bullet toward Gaara. He went through hand signs and yelled, **"Kitsune/earth style: Beast Mountain!" **After those words wee spoke a massive fox made entirely out of rock came out of the ground and sank its teeth into the raccoon. Naruto ran up the side of it to see Gaara sleeping in its forehead. He guessed that if he wanted to stop this thing he had to wake him up. He tried to get there but was stopped by a bunch of sand flying from the beasts neck and slamming him into the ground. Naruto got up and growled.

"**Hey ugly!" **he yelled. The beast looked at him. **"Remember how Lee was able to nearly beat this guy using the chakra gates? No? Well then…here's a reminder!" **

Naruto seemed to focus intensely. Then out of nowhere there was this huge rush of chakra. The chakra intensified until Naruto was completely covered in it. He was radiating it so much his armor was completely red except for the outline of his armor where the lines of were to separate red and black. (think of how pikachu on pokemon looks when it uses volt tackle)

"How?" Lee asked in the stands, "How did he get one of the chakra gates to open?"

"No," Gai said, "He's opened all of them at once!"

Everyone stared at Gai when he said this. Naruto had opened all twelve chakra gates? This was insanity.

"The Dragon Eye!" Lee suddenly said

"What?" Gai asked

"Naruto said that the Dragon Eye allowed him to copy any technique. He probably tested it on me to see if it was work." Lee was quiet for a minute. "This is great! I have helped make a Namikaze strong!"

Back in the arena the newly transformed Naruto charged at Gaara. He was even faster than before. He sliced at the body until the only thing left was the head. Naruto then rushed at Gaara's body and yelled, **"Dark Style: Demonic Seal!" **Naruto slammed an extended hand with curved fingers into Gaara's gut sending him to the ground. After that the sand monster crumbled and Gaara was barely conscious. Then Gaara fell asleep. The Kyuubi's chakra wore off and Naruto resumed his original form and looked at the sleeping Gaara.

"Oh no!" Temari said as she flew down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as she knelt down by her brother.

"If he sleeps that thing will get out and…is he snoring?"

To her surprise Gaara was snoring and he actually smiled. She picked him up and looked at Naruto. "What did you do?" she asked.

"That seal moved improved the one already on him. You won't have to worry about that thing getting out again."

Temari smiled at Naruto. She walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "Thanks." she said smiling.

She picked Gaara up as Naruto was declared the winner. To his surprise most of the arena let out loud cheers. Naruto turned to face the booth where the contestants were and looked at Hinata.

'_Well,' _he thought, _'I knew it was going to happen but I can't stop it. I'm going to have to fight…my lover._

Meanwhile up in the booth Hinata was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile…

Minato had received word that someone was in his office waiting for him. After Naruto was declared the winner he used the body flicker to get to his office. There he found a tall man in black waiting for him.

"Hello Minato," he said in a voice some were familiar with.

"Hello…Itachi." Minato answered

**Naruto vs. Hinata! I know it stinks but you'll really get to see what she can do**. **Itachi finally makes his debut. Man Sasuke is really gonna be mad especially when he hears how much power Naruto and Hinata have. I think I'll end this in a few more chapters. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14: Angel vs Dragon

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 14: Angel vs. Dragon

"What brings you back here?" Minato asked taking a seat at his desk.

"My mission has been completed. I know that the Akatsuki are planning to come here." Itachi replied.

"Good we'll be ready," Minato said grinning.

"There is something you should know though," Itachi said looking a tad nervous, "While I was there they found out that I was a spy. I had to kill most of them." Minato stared at him. Itachi continued, "I killed all but two of them: Pein and Madara."

Minato shot up in his seat. "Madara?" he asked, "Madara Uchiha?" Itachi nodded slightly to show that he wasn't kidding.

Minato sat down and put his head in his hands. "So the old pain in the neck is still alive. Figures, the Uchiha were always a bit of a pain." he realized his mistake. "No offense, Itachi."

"None taken sir," Itachi said grinning. He sensed he needed a change of subject. "So how is your son?"

Minato grinned. "Naruto's fine thanks for asking. He has been hurt and abused by the village but I revealed his true name today so I don't have to worry about it. He also has some incredible power in him so I bet the villagers will think twice before they try to attack him again."

Itachi frowned at how Naruto had been treated. He had seen the boy and helped him a few times before the Uchiha massacre. He knew that a boy who just let the villagers beat on him and didn't do anything to fight back was obviously not a demon. Now if only the villagers weren't total imbeciles they probably would have seen that. He smiled though at the fact that Naruto was probably going to be treated better.

"Now then," Minato said after a few minutes, "I have a match to see between my son and Hinata Hyuuga. Want to come?"

Itachi nodded his head. He wanted to see what Naruto was capable of now plus it had been a while since he head scene him and it would be nice to see the little blonde knuckle head.

Meanwhile at the arena…

Things were starting to get a little boring with the hokage gone. Since he was gone they couldn't start the next match. Naruto, along with a lot of other people, were starting to grow impatient. After a few minutes Minato finally showed up with a man in a hood. Some were wondering what he was doing in the kage booth but no one did anything.

"Sorry for he delay," Minato said, "I had some business to take care off. Now will Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga please go down to the arena?"

Naruto and Hinata got down to the arena and faced each other. Both of them were upset that they would have to fight one another but they didn't have any other choice.

"Ready?"

Naruto walked up, whispered something into Hinata's ear, and kissed her cheek. Then the two stepped away from each other. Hinata threw off her jacket and Naruto threw off his trench coat revealing his muscled arms. He could have sworn he heard a few girls whistled. He also unsealed Elyon's sword from his arm.

"Begin!"

Naruto started by sending a barrage of kunai at Hinata. Hinata just ducked and rushed forward lance drawn and thrust it at Naruto's chest. Naruto sidestepped the attack and swung a fist and slammed her in the side of the face. Naruto was a little nervous when he did that but he knew Hinata wouldn't hold it against him. He knew that there weren't any hard feelings in this fight. Hinata got up from the sucker punch and spat in the dirt. She got down into a low stance that Naruto wasn't familiar with. In the stands Hiashi smiled in pride at what Hinata was about to do, so did Hanabi.

"**Trigrams: 64 palms!" **Hinata cried

Hinata shot at Naruto and tried to use this move to seal his chakra points. Unfortunately for Naruto the move collided with him. With each hit she cried out. **"Two Palms! Four Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!"** With each strike she hit a chakra point and sealed it. Pretty soon Naruto had all of his Chakra points cut off.

"Sorry my dear," Hinata said as she got out of her stance, "But I just cut off your chakra supply. I guess you won't be able to continue."

She was surprised when she heard Naruto laugh.

"I thought this might happen," Naruto chuckled, "I had a feeling that you weren't going to hold back." He looked her dead in the eye, "So I'm not going to hold back either! **Chakra Pulse!"** As soon as he said those words chakra pulsed through Naruto's body and opened up all the chakra points that Hinata had previously closed.

"How?" Hinata asked clearly shocked that Naruto had easily counter her trigrams move.

Naruto chuckled, "I knew that the Byakugan gave the Hyuuga clan to see chakra points and that the Jyuken style allows them to seal chakra points. So I stored some excess chakra in my lower back. When I used the Chakra pulse it opened them up again. And I have chakra stored in other places on my body so you can't use that style of fighting."

Hinata chuckled. "You just wanted me to use my Angel Byakugan so you can use one of the other kinds of chakra you have." she said understanding Naruto's reason for doing this. "Well your going to get your wish."

Hinata took out her lance and Naruto took out Elyon's sword. Hinata's lance burst into blue chakra and Naruto's burst into silver chakra.

"**Angel Strike!"** She cried.

"**Dragon Fang!" **He yelled

The two moves clashed and the result was a small boom that sent them both back a few feet. Hinata got up first and charged with her lance. This time Naruto rushed forward too. The clang of the metal of their weapons filled the air as they went at each other again and again and again. After a few minutes Hinata managed to get the drop on Naruto. She managed to shove her lance past his head and brought down the handle on the back of his neck. Naruto fell to the ground and Hinata drove her lance toward his back. She expected him to dodge but it hit him right in the spine. She along with the rest of the audience gasped in horror until he burst into a puff of smoke revealing a log. Hinata sighed happily knowing that she had not murdered her love but she was nervous as to his current whereabouts.

"**Burning Storm!"**

She heard the voice like thunder and a barrage of kunai came down from the sky and smacked the ground all around her. She noticed that they all had paper bombs on the. They all went off at once leaving the arena in smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed Naruto off to the side. He looked a little scared cause he might have just fried his girlfriend. When the smoke cleared at the center his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Hinata was still alive but she was spinning in the middle of a dome of chakra.

"What is that?" he asked as Hinata stopped spinning.

"It's called the Rotation," Hinata explained, "If is pin while concentrating chakra I can create a barrier around myself. It also has the ability to turn the energy of a technique back on whoever sends it at me."

In the stands Hiashi and Hanabi were beaming with pride. Hiashi because the Hyuuga that his family had considered weak had mastered two of the most powerful Hyuuga moves out there. Hanabi was beaming because she was the little sister of one of the most powerful Hyuuga at the moment.

Back in the arena Naruto was smirking. "I think it's time we take of the training wheels." he said.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto reached into his sleeves and took off the weights he had there and the ones he had on his legs.

Hinata was curious. "How much do those weigh?" she asked

Naruto grinned at her. "About 400 pounds each."

Everyone was shocked that Naruto had that much weight on him and he could still move that fast. Hinata's eyes grew wide. If he was that fast with them on…how fast was he without them? He answer came when he vanished in a blur that not even Minato could follow. Hinata looked around for him but couldn't find him anywhere just when she thought he had run away she was hit in the stomach. Then she was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks from her fast moving lover. She had to think fast. If she didn't get out of there she would be beaten to a pulp. But how it was like trying to hit air. That was when she got an idea. She focused chakra into he back and grew chakra wings. She took to the air and looked down at the field.

Just then Naruto became visible again and yelled, "Your not the only one with wings Hime."

He focused Elyon's chakra into his back and flew up after her. Once in the air. The two started clashing again. The sounds of punches and clanging of metal were abundant in the air. Eventually the two ended up in a grappling contest with their weapons pressed against the others. Each side pushing forward to try and get a leg up on the other so that they could break away. Hinata solved this by bringing her knee up into Naruto's stomach. He clutched his belly and floated back a little bit. Hinata took advantage of his pain and shot forward but Naruto yelled out, **"Dragon Shield!"**

As the name implied a shield of silver chakra formed a circular shield in front of Naruto. The shield blocked the attack and then tentacles from it wrapped around her arms. They then sent a surge of energy that shocked Hinata. She screamed in pain and was sent flying into the stands. She would have hit someone had the seals Naruto put up before the fight when he was getting images for his body flicker not activated. A shield formed where Hinata would have hit and she bounced off of it. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness that had come over her during her electrocution.

When the dizziness wore off she faced Naruto. "You know how you can form armor with that chakra of yours?" she asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, "Your not the only one."

Hinata closed her pale blue eyes and there was a burst of blue chakra. The chakra all concentrated on her and there was a burst of light. Everyone had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't end up blind. When the light faded it showed Hinata had completely transformed. She was now a bit taller and she had on armor. Her armor was mostly blue with a little gold on the gauntlets and boots. Her chakra wings were now real wings made out of shining blue feathers. Not to mention her hair was now long enough to go past her shoulders to the small of her back. She had on a mask that only covered her mouth and nose.

Naruto chuckled as he surveyed Hinata's armor. "Not bad," he said smiling, "Now it's my turn."

Naruto took Kyuubi's sword an pressed it against the fox tattoo on his arm. The swords was sealed in it successfully. It was revealed by a black sword now in the middle of the fox. He held up the sword and yelled. "Elyon, lend me your power!"

Silver chakra burst form the sword and formed a massive dragon. It roared but this time there were no screams. The villagers knew that this creature did not mean them any harm. The beast flew down and flashed as it merged with Naruto. Again everyone covered their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the light.

When the light died it showed Naruto in a new type of armor. This time it was silver with gold in certain spots on the gauntlets. The shoulders had dragon-like claws on them and his boots had three short curved blades on the toes. He two had a mask that only covered his nose and mouth. His eyes now had black slit pupils and the iris had turned gold. What got every one's attention was that Naruto had grown some extra parts. He know had a pair of leathery looking reptilian wings on his back and a dragon tail growing out of lower back. To everyone he looked pretty good in silver armor. He almost looked like a night in shining armor.

"**Shall we continue?"** Naruto said in commanding yet demanding voice.

"**Yes let us continue,"** Hinata answered. He voice was now light and angelic.

The two took their weapons and charged at each other. Their weapons clanged as the two fought. Eventually the two were put in another grappling contest. This time though Naruto managed to knock the lance from Hinata's hands and shot at her with a fist extended. The fist made contact with her gut. Then he lifted up his leg and brought it down on her skull. Hinata was sent flying down into the arena floor. Naruto looked for her when he saw a star forming in the crater that he knocked Hinata into.

"**Star Lightning Storm!"**

The beams of light shot forward at Naruto who was barely able to dodge in time. Hinata looked up when she noticed that Naruto had his Dragon Eye active. She gasped and flew up at him before he could use the move against her. She managed to reach him and managed to stop him before he could use it. She did he best to stop him from using it but Naruto held out his hands and yelled, **"Dragon Chains!"**

Multiple chains shot form Naruto's hands. Unlike the chains Kyuubi used in the fight with Orochimaru these were completely made of silver energy in stead of iron. The chains wrapped around Hinata and then drove into the ground keeping her locked him place. Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded. She knew what was going to happen next. Naruto pushed both his hands forward and a massive seal formed in front of his hands. The seal started out blue but then it turned silver. Naruto cried out, **"Star Lightning Dragon!**"

The seal turned to a swirling vortex and then a large dragon made of silver energy poked it's head out and roared at Hinata. The beast's head shot forward and closed it's mouth around her. Instead of swallowing her though it went forward and hit Hinata with a ton of energy. While Hinata managed to keep her eyes open she saw the inside of the dragon was completely made of those energy beams from her **Star Lightning Storm **attack. As the attack continued Hinata screamed out in pain. When the attack stopped it revealed Hinata had lost her angelic armor. The chains faded and Hinata fell.

Everyone gasped in horror as Hinata would most likely fall to her doom. She would have hit the ground had Naruto not swept down and caught her. Naruto lost his armor as he landed on the ground and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Naruto shook Hinata slightly and she woke up.

She smiled warmly at him. "I…knew…you wouldn't…let…me…fall." she said in a weak voice.

Naruto smiled. "I had to save my little angel." he said.

The two leaned in and kissed each other. Every female occupant in the stands couldn't help but go 'Awww'.

"Winner: Naruto Namikaze." Minato said declaring Naruto the winner. Naruto smiled as he and Hinata broke their kiss. Hinata smiled too. Then she let sleep take her. A medic team came and took her away so she could be treated for wounds.

"All right," Minato said as Hinata was taken off the field, "We'll announce those who will advance to chuunin in a few minutes. Everyone stay. If you get hungry feel free to stop at the concession stands for lunch. Ramen provided by Ichiruka."

Naruto grinned at that and took off to get some of Ichiruka's ramen. When he got there he was surprised to see a lot of his friends there.

"Hey guys." he said getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Naruto," Ino said smiling, "Great matches."

"yeah," Chouji said his mouth full of ramen, "How did you do that?"

"The fox and dragon helped me out," Naruto answered.

Naruto also went into detail about his dojutsus and the power that he had gotten from the training with his dad.

"To be honest," Shikamaru said, "It's kind of obvious that you were the fourth's son"

"Yeah," Ten-ten said, "You do look a lot like him."

Naruto grinned when he heard that. In truth it was almost eerie that he looked a lot like his dad. To be honest when he looked at his dad it was like looking in a mirror.

After a few minutes of waiting everyone was called back to the arena. Naruto was surprised when he found Hinata was there. When he asked why she told him that one of the abilities from her Angel Byakugan gave her the ability to heal quickly.

"All right," Minato said as everyone sat down. "Will the following contestants please step up. Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino."

They all stepped up as Minato continued, "You all displayed exemplary traits today in battle. For this you are proceeding to the level of chuunin."

Minato walked up to the group to give them their chuunin vests.

He took out a chuunin vest and handed it to Ino. "You showed that you have grown up and have great skill as a ninja. For this you will advance." Ino took the vest and squealed.

He gave a chuunin vest to Shikamaru. "You showed that you have incredible smarts as a ninja. You showed that it takes not just brawn but brains to be a ninja. You also showed brains when you knew you were out of chakra. A ninja must know his limits. You advance." Shikamaru took the vest and smiled lazily.

He gave another one to Temari. "You were able to combine your usual techniques and come up with a strategy on the fly. You showed that every female ninja out there has a great potential as a strategist. You advance." Temari smiled happily as she took the vest.

He walked up to Hinata and handed her one. "You showed that you have grown over the past month. You showed the strength and power of the Hyuuga clan as well as your own abilities. You advance." Hinata smiled brightly as she took the vest.

Finally he walked up to Naruto. "My son. You showed incredible skill and power today. You also showed mercy when you kept Gaara alive and compassion when you saved Hinata. For showing this you will advance." As Naruto was handed the vest he smiled like a fox.

Minato stepped back. "From this moment on you are now chuunin!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Unfortunately good things never last as there was an explosion heard from the far side of the village.

"What the heck?" Minato asked.

An ANBU appeared, "Sir," he said bowing, "There are a squad of sound Ninja heading this way. They are being lead by Kabuto."

Minato sighed. He figured as much. He had suspected Kabuto as a spy since he had those cards with info on the ninja's of the leaf village.

"Well," Naruto said grinning, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Minato grinned and with the new chuunin took off toward the fight.

**So the exams are over and Itachi is home. He's going to be revealed in the next chapter. Naruto is also going to get a new mission cause the fight with sound won't last so long. Yuugao will also make an appearance. Nibi's container. If I have this spelled wrong or if it's the wrong name let me know. Later!**


	16. Chapter 15: new mission and future ally

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 15: new mission and future ally

The newly promoted Chuunin and Minato ran through the village. They found the platoon of sound ninja being led by Kabuto on the eastern side of the village.

"So you are with the sand village," Naruto growled as he saw Kabuto.

"Yes I am," Kabuto said, "I came here as part of my masters plan to destroy the leaf village. Unfortunately you destroyed the information along with my master in the forest of death."

Naruto thought for a few minutes then realization hit him.

"Orochimaru?" he asked, "Orochimaru was your master?"

"He was," Kabuto growled, "and now we will avenge him."

The ninja from sound shot forward and attacked. They never had a chance. The team from sound that is. Between the power of Minato, Hinata, Naruto and the others the team form Oto was completely destroyed. Kabuto managed to last a while but eventually he was taken out too.

After the battle had died down and someone had gotten rid of the bodies. Minato went up to the prison to look into a few things. He asked his son to come with him because there was something only Naruto could do.

When they got there Minato requested to see a certain few prisoners. The warden guided him to the room with they were staying. As he entered he asked Naruto to stay outside. As he entered he saw the sound ninja five strapped down to different medical beds. Or in the case of a certain one on his side.

Kidomaru, the guy with multiple arms, noticed him first.

"Aaah! He's here to finish the job," he yelled in fear, "Quick someone throw me out the window!"

Minato shook his head and chuckled inwardly at Kidomaru's antics.

"Actually that's not why I'm here," Minato said causing the sound ninja to relax. "I'm actually here to extend an offer."

"And what might that be?" Jirobo, the big-boned man, asked.

"To join the leaf village." Minato answered.

The sound ninja were in shock. They had tried to destroy this guys village and he was asking them to join it? Insanity!

"What (cough) would you ask of us in return?" asked Kimmimaru. His voice was weak due to the disease that infected his lungs.

"Merely that you work with us and help us against our enemies," Minato answered. "I believe that I can get you guys the rank of Jounin."

"Why are you doing this?" Shukon, the silver guy asked.

"Yeah why?" Ukon, his brother that was growing out of his back asked as well. To be honest that guy kind of freaked him out.

"I see people who were taken by a man who used them for his own gain. I am merely offering you a chance to have your lives back."

They all seemed to think about that for a minute.

"Were in," Shukon said grinning.

"Although (cough, cough) I don't think I will be much use due to my sickness." Kimmimaru groaned.

Minato grinned. "I was wondering if you would bring that up. Naruto!"

Naruto came in and saw that sound ninja. He knew what his dad was doing because he had told him. He looked around until he saw Kimmimaru.

"That him?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded.

Naruto walked up to Kimmimaru's bed, placed a hand on his chest and said, **"Dark Healing Art: Purge of the Unnatural!"**

Kimmimarua felt a surge through his lungs and he stopped breathing for a second. When he did start breathing again he noticed something.

"I-," he gasped, "I can breath."

The others looked at Naruto in shock. It was said that normal means of medicine wouldn't heal his disease. Apparently whoever said that had never met Naruto.

"So," Minato said after a few seconds of silence, "I'll see you in my office tomorrow to turn in your sound headbands and to get your leaf headbands."

With that said Minato grabbed his son and left. As he left though, Minato could have sworn he saw Tayuya wink at Naruto.

A few weeks later things had really changed. First of all the Sound Ninja were made Jounin except for Kin who had recovered in the hospital. She was made a genin and was put on Naruto's team as an extra member in case one was incapacitated or if they needed back up. Along with that Kin and Tayuya also pledged themselves to Naruto making them his fiancés as well. The other girls weren't so keen on it but after a while they warmed up to them. Eventually Itachi revealed himself and everyone was a little nervous when they found out he was back. Fortunately Minato explained the business behind the Uchiha massacre. Apparently the Uchiha clan was going to plan an uprising against the village and make slaves of the other clans especially the women. To say everyone was angry was an understatement. All of Sasuke's normal supporters in the civilian council turned their backs on him and everyone else looked at him with hate and disgust. He also lost his fan club including Sakura. She managed to develop a healthy interest in Gaara go figure. After she apologized for what she did to Naruto he happily forgave her. Now Sakura and Gaara are engaged because the Hokage found out about the sand village being part of the invasion force when Orochimaru died. They set up the marriage to get the relationship between the two villages good again.

At the moment Naruto was hanging out with his girls when an ANBU showed up saying that his father had asked to see him. Naruto had gotten used to this. Everyone had accepted that Naruto was Minato's son. Even Sasuke's former fan club was going toward him now.

"What's up pops?" Naruto asked as he entered his father's office.

"Naruto," Minato started, "I have a mission for you and your team."

Naruto grinned. Things were starting to get a little boring around here. The girls were nice but he really needed to see some action.

"There have been reports of a new city in one of western countries. You and your team are to go check things out." He handed Naruto a file. "This village is said to be made entirely of females and they don't have a very good outlook on the males of the outside world. You're going to have to be careful. Oh! And when you come back we'll finish your training."

Naruto nodded. He left, grabbed his team and explained the mission to them. They left within an hour.

"So how are we going to get there?" Kushina asked.

To answer her Naruto brought out Elyon's chakra and slammed his palm onto the ground.

"**Dragon Summoning!"**

There was a large burst of smoke. When it cleared they saw a massive dragon. It was large enough for all four of them to ride on. After they got on and took off Hinata let he curiosity get the better of her.

"How did you summon a dragon?" she asked

"As part of my deal with Elyon I can summon dragons. I also have a summoning contract with Kyuubi. They both are the bosses of each summoning contract." Naruto explained.

After a few hours they found the place they were looking for. The place was in the middle of a thick jungle. It was a large village that looked more like a fortress. It was surrounded by a high iron wall that had spikes at the top to prevent someone from climbing up and over. There were also towers that more than likely had archers at the top.

The ones in the towers were the ones who saw the dragon first. They sent a message via arrow to the ones on the ground who got ready. When the beast landed the ones on the ground got ready to fight. They were surprised when Ino, Kushina and Hinata got off the beast's back.

One of the female warriors walked forward to Kushina.

"Welcome ninja of the leaf," She said in a commanding tone, "we trust you got here without any trouble."

Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know we were coming?" she asked

"We were informed by a messenger hawk sent by your leader," The amazon replied.

The warrior woman examined the group. She seemed rather content with them until she laid her eyes on Naruto. The moment she did she became cross. She sent a burning glare at him that normally would make someone uneasy. She was shocked to find that he wasn't effected by it.

"You're not the first person to look at me like that lady," Naruto said looking at her with the same glare.

The woman scoffed, "Part of the deal was that only female ninja would come."

Kushina crossed her arms.

"The deal has changed," Kushina said crossing her arms, "Either you can let us all in or you can forget the deal."

The woman chucked and reached for her sword.

"And what," the woman asked, "is to keep me from slaying him on the spot right now?"

The next thing she knew Hinata had a lance at her throat, Kushina had a katana at her stomach, and Ino had a kunai pointed right between her eyes.

"Us," Kushina growled, "And the big guy over there."

The dragon growled and crossed its left front leg in front of Naruto.

"Fine," The woman growled, "Let them pass!"

The group walked past the guard until she stopped Kushina.

"And what of the beast," the guard asked.

As if to answer her question the dragon vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everyone of the amazons stared at this. Since they were separated from the rest of the world they didn't know about jutsu or any of the other ninja stuff.

"You get used to it," Kushina said noticing the shock on the women's faces.

The team went through the gates into the city. They saw that it looked very much like a normal village except everything was carved out of gray stone. Naruto noticed the cold glares he was receiving from the women but he just ignored them. After a few minutes of walking they were lead to a large temple. In it sat a woman in toga with fine jewelry and a tiara on her head of blond long hair. It was pretty obvious to everyone that she was the one in charge.

"Welcome females and man of the leaf village," the queen said. She said man with a bit of disgust.

'_I wonder how they keep their numbers from decreasing?' _Naruto thought.

'_**I think that falls under the category of 'Don't know and don't want to find out.'**_

Naruto thought about it a minute then inwardly shuddered.

The queen kept on talking about their home and why they didn't like men very much. Apparently they were from villages that only used women as toys or tools for their own pleasure. The queen noticed that Naruto's eyes flashed red when she mentioned it. After the speech on there culture the queen had them sent to their accommodations. On the way Naruto felt the same burning glares from the women but ignored them still.

'_Man and I thought the people in my village used to hate me,'_ he thought.

When they arrived at the place they were staying Naruto couldn't help but let his jaw drop. The place was more like a mansion than a place for visitors. The woman that led them there showed them to their rooms.

"You should consider yourself lucky," she said as she left, glancing at Naruto, "Most men who come here don't get such pleasantries."

Naruto just ignored her tone and looked around the room. He saw that there wasn't a TV or a radio or anything else of he modern age. He guessed that would be the case since they were cut off from the world. He saw that there was more than one room to sleep. Apparently they didn't want him to touch his fiancées or his mother.

Naruto sighed.

'_My time here is not going to be easy,' _he thought.

Later on that night the girls slept in one room while Naruto slept in another. As he slept the window opened. In stepped a tall amazon. She had red hair tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were a bright green that shined in the moonlight. She had on a pink toga and gold belt that had a sword on it along with a few throwing knives.

She looked at Naruto and scowled. She slowly made her way across the room as she hoped not to arouse him from his sleep. When she reached his bed she reached on to her belt and took out a throwing knife. She raised it high above her head and brought it down plunging it into Naruto's stomach. She grinned as she saw the knife delve deep but gasped when he burst into smoke. She looked around to see where he had gone.

"Hi there."

She turned to the voice just in time for Naruto the connect his fist with her jaw. She was sent back a little bit an clutched her jaw in pain.

'_For a man he hits hard,' _she thought.

She jumped out the window and jumped across the rooftops with Naruto hot on her heels. When they reached a certain location she spun around and whipped out her sword. Naruto didn't have either of his so she thought that this was going to be an easy fight. She charged at him swinging in a downward arc. She was surprised when Naruto dodged it easy. She swung again and again and again until she was out of breath. Naruto took advantage of her exhaustion and kicked her in in the face. She was sent sprawling across the rooftop. She was about to get up when Naruto started to go through hand signs. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity when he called out,

"**Dark Style: Chains of the Abyss!"**

The woman almost cried out in shock as chains came out from the shadows and wrapped around her pinning her to the ground. She looked up at Naruto who was smirking.

"Men," she spat, "Now I bet you plan on using me as do all of your kind."

Naruto walked up to her and to her surprise felt the chains leaver her. While she was still Naruto crouched down and looked into her eyes.

"Not all men are like that," he said as he winked at her.

With that said he left to go back to his room and sleep. The amazon he had spared looked on with a great deal of confusion. She was told that all men were scum who used women for their own purposes. She went to tell the queen. She knew she was going to be in trouble for waking her up this late but she had to tell her of this development. Of course if she wasn't in such deep thought she would have noticed a male figure jumping down from the wall and running into the jungle.

Later…

A group of ninja sat around a fire waiting for an informant. They were ninja from Kumo. They too had heard of an all female village and were sent to check it out. They had sent one ahead so they could evaluate the situation so they could take one to use in their bloodline breeding program like they tried to do to Hinata.

"Sir!"

They all turned to see the informant that had snuck into the city to spy on them.

"What news do you have?" the commander of the team asked.

"There is a village of women," the spy said, "They don't know of jutsu so we can take one easy."

The commander grinned at this. With them using jutsu they could take more than one.

"There is some other news," The spy said, "There is a team from Konoha there and they have a Hyuuga."

The commanders grin smiled grew even more. They might actually be able to get a Hyuuga out of this.

"But there is a complication," the spy continued, "The one called Naruto Uzumaki is there."

At this news the commander paled. Ever since his display of power at the chuunin exams Naruto had gained quite the reputation in the elemental countries. He was given the name 'The Beast of Konoha' because of his summoning contracts and how viciously he fought.

After the commander thought for a moment he got an idea.

"Yugito!" he yelled.

Yugito was a tall blonde headed girl about Naruto's age. She had on a kumo headband and she wore mostly blue.

"Naruto is here," he said to her, "When we get to the village you are to stop him from getting in the way. Even if it means your life."

Yugito only nodded. On the back of her neck was a seal that kept her from thinking on her own. She was forced to have it on her because the current Raikage only had her around until she was useless for the village and for his fantasies. After she "accepted" her orders she lay down to sleep.

In Yugito's mindscape…

A large cage sat in a dark room. In it something crouched and then rose up. A small light shown in revealing a pair of glinting green eyes. Three tails swished and swayed behind it. The beast looked out of it's cage. It felt a familiar presence. A feeling it had not had in year.

"**Kyuubi," **it said in a feminine voice. If it were light enough in the cave you would have seen it's fangs glint as it smiled.

**So Yugito has made her appearance and Naruto is stuck in a village of women who want to gut him like a fish. Though with the woman he spared that could change. Yugito will make an appearance in the next chapter and let's just say "Welcome to the Jungle." See you!**


	17. Chapter 16:fox vs kumo

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 16: Fox vs. Kumo

Naruto woke up a little bit tired. He had some trouble getting to sleep after his little run-in with the Amazon last night. He rubbed his head a little and got up to take a bath. After he did he got his clothes and weapons. He was about to leave when he ducked an arrow that flew through the window. Naruto looked at the arrow and saw a not on it.

He took it off and read:

"_A Letter of Challenge._

_Naruto Namikaze you have been challenged by the princess of this land to a battle in the arena. This is a battle to prove the strength of your village. Failure to comply will result in your execution. _

_Signed,_

_The queen_

After reading it Naruto sighed. He just couldn't get a break with these women. Naruto left his current home and went for the arena.

Naruto looked at the arena with wide eyes. The place looked like it could hold three villages in it. It was made completely of stone and it made the arena in his village look like a house.

Naruto entered the arena through the side door and ended up right where the match was going to be held. The arena was filled with Amazons who had come to see their princess fight him. He saw a certain booth where he saw the queen and his mom and teammates sitting. He smiled at them and they smiled back except for the queen of course.

On the other end of the arena a female entered. She was at least Naruto's age and she had look in her eyes that screamed royalty. She was wearing a white toga and long black hair which flowed past her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and she had a silver tiara on her head.

Naruto smirked at her. "You must be the princess," he said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that," the girl asked.

"The tiara, that powerful stride you have, and you have your mother's eyes," Naruto answered counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Not bad for a man," she said a little bit impressed.

The queen stood up and all went silent.

"Today," she said, "your princess fights this male so that he may prove his strength and that of his village to us. After this battle no ill will may befall him."

The two got ready in the arena. The girl drew the sword from her hip and Naruto drew the swords from his back. The both got into a kenjutsu stance.

"Begin!" the queen cried.

The princess started by charging forward to get Naruto but he just jumped out of the way. Naruto growled slightly as he charged at her. This time swords met and clanged loudly as they struck. For each time one of them swung the other managed to parry. Naruto had an advantage since he had two swords. Suddenly Naruto leapt back and did something that the princess or any other Amazon expected him to do. He threw off his trench coat and drove his red sword into the ground. His trench coat landed and hung on the sword's handle. The princess was wondering why he had done that.

"I plan on making this a fair fight. I'm not looking to start a war." Naruto explained making the princess and a lot of other Amazons confused. They had all learned to hate men. Had they been wrong?

Only the queen and the visitors from Konoha didn't have the look of confusion. The girls from Konoha were used to Naruto being this way. The queen however had heard of this from the woman that attacked him. She was surprised when Naruto had spared the woman. She guessed that either it was an act or that was how he really was. After seeing this she knew it wasn't an act.

Back in the arena the princess charged again. Naruto met her move for move and managed to block each of her attacks. Eventually the princess tired out and Naruto seized his chance. He swung his sword and it would have made contact but the princess rose her arms to reveal silver bracelets that stopped Naruto's sword cold. The two engaged in a grappling contest until Naruto head butted her. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground. As she got up she felt something touch her throat. She looked up to see Naruto with his sword pointing at her neck. She growled at him

"Go ahead," she said, "end my life."

Naruto sighed, "I said it once, I'll say it again. I'm not looking to start a war."

He took his sword from her throat and held out his hand. She looked at it curiously and then took it. Naruto lifted her up from the ground and grinned.

"Well," he said, "Now that that is taken care off I am out of here."

Naruto turned promptly, grabbed his other trench coat, sheathed both his sword and promptly turned tail and ran for it. His team mates couldn't help but grin.

Later…

The princess was staying in her room. She was thinking back to what had happened in the arena. That man had her at his mercy and he spared her. Slowly a small smile graced her lips. She was starting to think not all men are complete monsters. At that moment she felt something prick her neck. She felt around it until she pulled out a needle. She started to feel drowsy and she couldn't move her arms or legs. As her visions started to fade she saw the figure of a man. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

Meanwhile…

Hinata looked around her place. She was currently looking for Naruto. She hadn't seen him since the fight against the princess. She was starting to leave when she felt something sting her arm. She removed a small hypodermic needle. She guessed it was shot from a blow dart. That was all she thought before she lost consciousness.

A few minutes later….

Naruto was walking through the streets looking for his teammates. He hadn't seen any of them since is fight. He was about to give up when a gong went off. It sounded a few times before almost everyone in sight started to rush for the temple.

'_This can't be good,' _Naruto thought as he started making a run for the temple himself.

When he got there he was called inside by his mother. He ran in to find the queen, some guards and his teammates there. He didn't see Hinata though.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked worried for his love.

"She has been taken," the queen said, "and so has my daughter."

Naruto's eyes went wide with fear. Hinata had been taken and the princess. This didn't look good.

"Who took them?" Kushina asked.

"We were informed of outsiders seen in our borders with a symbol of a cloud on their headbands," the queen informed them.

"Kumo," Naruto growled.

"Kumo?" The queen asked

"Kumo is a village in the land of lightning," Kushina explained, "They tried to take on of the Hyuuga, Hinata's family, a few years ago so they could enroll her in their Bloodline Reproduction program."

The queen raised her eyebrow at that.

Kushina noticed this and continued. "Bloodlines are hereditary traits that can be passed down. They plan to use Hinata as stock for it and when she can't reproduce anymore they'll probably keep her just to use her as a toy. They may do the same to your daughter."

The queen was outraged at this. She probably would have started yelling if not for the sudden release of energy from Naruto. She saw red energy rolling off him as well as a lot of killing intent. Her guards stood at the ready in case he attacked them. Instead Elyon's sword turned to chakra and flew into Naruto's arm. Then the red chakra completely and there was a flash of red light. Everyone who could see covered their eyes. When it faded it showed Naruto in his fox armor form. He threw back his head and roared monstrously. He sniffed the air until he caught Hinata's scent. The he spun around and shot off like a rocket in the direction they were going.

"What in the name of Hera was that?" the queen half asked half yelled.

"That's what Naruto does when he's angry," Ino said nonchalantly, "You get used to it."

Meanwhile Naruto was running like an animal through the city. He heard a few screams from the women below and he could have sworn he felt something like an arrow brush past his leg. He even heard some of the women calling for his death while he was in the city. He ignored it all right now he was running on instinct. He had to protect Hinata he had to. He found the group he was looking for. Fortunately for them Naruto's common sense kicked it. Naruto decided to wait until tonight to get them.

That night…

The camp was waiting for word from the Raikage to know when it was clear to return. Some were getting impatient others were getting bored.

"Hey guys," one said, "we have some girls here don't we why don't we have some fun?"

They all agreed with him. The Raikage said that they would start Hinata's and the princess's breeding as soon as possible. Why shouldn't they start now? They brought Hinata and the princess out. The captain of the team walked up and started putting his hands on her. Hinata would have done something but the drug that was in the needle they hit her with was very potent and was still in effect. Yugito sat off to the side disgust obvious on her face. If it weren't for the seal on her she would have done something to stop them. Some of the other guys were starting to get involved with the princess who had received a stronger dose. Yugito closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see this.

The captain was in the process of trying to get Hinata's shirt off when they heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" the captain asked the jungle turning his attention away from Hinata. The guys who were with the princess stopped too.

Another twig snapped and something was seen in a blur running between the trees.

"You!" the captain said pointing at one of his men, "Find who's out there and kill him."

The soldier obeyed and ran out into the wilderness. Soon there was a crack of bone and a scream followed by a gurgling sound. A few seconds later the soldier was thrown back at them. When they went to inspect the body they saw that his throat had been ripped open. At this point even Yugito was nervous

Now fully aware of he danger they left the girls alone and formed a circle facing the direction of jungle around them. Even Yugito stood with them. They tried to find whoever it was who was messing with them but the fire didn't give very good lighting outside of the camp.

"Who's there?" the captain yelled again trying to sound tough but you could tell he was scared.

"**Somebody,"** a dark voice responded. The voice sent a chill down the Kumo ninja's spines.

The captain heard someone cry out. He turned to the noise to see that a member of his team was missing. One of the soldiers was scanning the jungle for him but he could barely see anything. He saw a brief flash of red and threw a kunai at the spot. He heard it hit something.

"I got him," he yelled.

That was then that a body was thrown at the camp. Everyone nearly lost it as they saw the same soldier that went missing a few seconds ago with a kunai in his head. The soldier who threw it grew pale and then angry. He yelled out a war cry and ran out into the jungle to find who did it. The next thing that Yugito and the captain heard were his screams followed by a loud roar. The captain had had enough of these games. He took out two kunai and ran over to Hinata and the princess.

"All right monster," he yelled as he pressed the Kunai to their necks, "come out or I kill them both!"

By now the girls had woken up and they were aware of the situation. They noticed the dead bodies and Hinata guessed who was behind this. The princess however was a little freaked out.

The captain was waiting for a response when he heard a loud thud behind him. All of them even Yugito turned to see who their tormenter was. The captain stepped back fear etched on every inch of his face. In front of him stood Naruto in his fox armor form. The captain took one look on that figure and he dropped dead in fright. (wimp) Yugito backed away from the massive figure. Naruto looked at her.

In Naruto's mind Kyuubi sensed something familiar. He had sensed it when he first saw the girl he tried to remember who it was. Then it dawned on him.

'_**Kit!"**_ he yelled getting Naruto's attention, _**'That girl, she's Nibi's container!'**_

'_**You sure?'**_ he mentally asked him.

'_**Yes.'**_

Naruto faced the frightened girl. **"I have no intention of harming you kitty," **he said getting a gasp from Yugito.

"W-What are y-you going t-to do?" she asked shaking with fear.

To answer her he walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek. His armored hand ran gently over her cheek until it was on the back of her neck. Once it was there he dug a claw into her neck. Yugito cried out in pain as she felt the claw dig into her skin. Naruto suddenly let go as her hand flew to her neck.

"What did you do?" she asked. She felt like she had a burden lifted off her shoulders.

"**You had a seal on your neck that bent your will," **he said stating the obvious, **"I simply removed it." **

Yugito stared at him for a few seconds then she smiled. Naruto smiled back and took his human form. Yugito then got a mischievous grin. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and kissed him deeply. This action got a scowl from Hinata and a raised eyebrow from the princess. When the kiss broke Naruto looked at Yugito questionably.

"That was to thank you for freeing me," she said smiling.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"I think you should come with us." he said, "You would make a good addition to Konoha."

Yugito thought about it for a second. It would be nice for her to be seen as a human being instead of a weapon or a toy for a mans enjoyment. She nodded. Naruto grinned as he took out a kunai and put a long horizontal scratch over her kumo headband. He used the same kunai to cut Hinata and the princess loose. After they were loose they headed back to the Amazon village.

When they got back some of the Amazons were a little nervous around Naruto because of what they had seen him do before going after Hinata and the princess.

"Now that the unpleasantness is out of the way maybe we can get some business done." Naruto said as he stood in front of the queen yet again.

"That will not be necessary my boy," the queen said drawing a sword.

Naruto and his team stood at the ready.

"You have my faith," she continued sheathing her sword. "You spare one of my warriors when she attacks you. Then you spare my daughter in battle and save her and your loved one. I believe that an alliance with this hidden leaf village would be wise."

She handed the sword to Naruto who took it and set it on his shoulder.

"Okay time to guy you guys," Naruto as he raised up his hand, "You should brace yourself Yugito."

"Why should I-Wah!" she cried out as she along with Naruto and his team were engulfed in gold fire.

The Amazons looked on in space in shock at what had just happened.

"The world of man keeps getting stranger and stranger," the princess said breaking the silence.

"That it does daughter," the queen said nodding, "that it does."

**Yugito had joined the hidden leaf village. The Raikage isn't going to like this so you can bet that there is going to be a showdown. She's also going to get fired up in a very familiar way. You'll see it when it happens next time. Bye-Bye.**


	18. Chapter 17: training continues

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 17: training continues

At the Konoha gate two men stood guard. They probably would have been doing a better job if they weren't bored out of their minds.

"Man I'm bored," one said to the other.

"Yeah man let's face it nothing cool ever happens here," the second replied.

Just then there was an eruption of gold fire in front of them. When it faded it revealed Naruto and his team along with the accompanying Yugito.

"How's it going guys?" Naruto asked as he and his companions walked past them.

The guards were silent for a while as they let what had just happened sink into their minds.

"Cool," they both said simultaneously.

Naruto walked through the village with his team and Yugito getting an occasional glance by some of the villagers. He also heard a couple of girls giggle when he looked at them.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. He entered and saw his dad using shadow clones to do paper work.

"Hey dad," he said getting his fathers attention.

"Naruto," Minato said as he dispelled his clones, "How did the mission go?"

Naruto presented the Amazonian queens sword.

"We have their faith," he said smiling.

Minato smiled at his son and then he glanced at Yugito.

"And who is this young girl?" he asked.

"This is Yugito Nii," Naruto said pulling her up, "She's from the hidden cloud village and she wants to join ours."

"Why would that be?" Minato asked clearly curious.

Naruto hung his head as he explained. "She was abused. Unlike me though she had a seal put on her that bent her will. The Kage there only saw her as a weapon for the village and a toy for his fantasies. I freed her from that seal and she wants to join our village for the better."

Minato thought for a minute. "Call the council," he said.

It took a few minutes but the council was put together. As entered the council chamber she saw the small amount of council members.

"Your council is awfully small," she whispered to Naruto.

"There used to be a civilian council," Naruto explained, "But it was disbanded a while ago due to the stuff it was doing behind the Hokage's back."

Yugito nodded at that. She knew because she had been the will of the Civilian council to put the seal on her.

"This meeting," Minato started as the clan heads sat down, "is to discuss whether or not to take this young girl in. She is a former member of Kumo but has left the village due to horrible treatment there."

"Why would she be treated horribly?" Tsume asked.

"The same reason my son was," Minato answered, She holds Nibi the two tailed cat."

Interjection

(if I said three tailed cat earlier that was entirely my bad. I was also wrong on the amount of chakra gates. There are eight not twelve. My bad. Now back to the show! )

End interjection.

Naruto was currently glad that there wasn't a civilian council anymore and that Danzo was dead. If they heard that the civilian council probably would have tried to have her killed, turn her into breeding stock, or have her engaged to Sasuke. Plus Danzo probably would have tried to enroll her in his Root program.

"I believe she would make a valuable asset," Shikaku, Shikamaru's father said.

The other clans agreed with this. They knew that even though this girl contained a demon she was still human. She deserved a home and a leader who didn't see her as toy. As the issue continued it was decided she be made chuunin and be allowed to compete in the Jounin exams in a few months. She would also be put under Naruto's tutelage as he has had experience in using the chakra of the demon inside of him.

"By the way," Naruto said after the issue with Yugito was settled, "There was a reason we found her."

Minato and the rest of the council looked at him curiously.

"The only reason we found her was because the Kumo nin had kidnapped Hinata and their princess."

"What?" was the reaction from almost every person in the room except for those who had been there.

"They planned to kidnaper Hinata," Naruto continued, "and the princess to enroll the in the bloodline reproduction program. They probably did it with the princess because they thought that their strength and other abilities were caused by a bloodline."

Hiashi growled which got a lot of looks at him. Hiashi was usually calm and collective. Apparently the protection of his daughter caused this change in behavior.

"More than likely they are going to try and take her back and try to kidnap Hinata again." Naruto said.

"Well," Minato said, "They are under our protection and they will have to go through us to get her."

This got a smile from Yugito. She was finally being seen as a human being. This made her very happy.

"But I wonder," Kushina said, "What is the Raikage going to think when he finds out he lost not only the Hyuuga bloodline but he also lost his weapon and toy?"

Everyone put a hand on their chins and simultaneously went, "Hmmm."

Meanwhile in Kumo…

"WHAT?"

The sound of the angered voice rang through the city like a gong.

"What do you mean we lost her?" the Raikage asked the ANBU who had been sent to get the Hyuuga.

"Apparently the Hyuuga was able to escape again along with the princess. She probably managed to get away when the men were fighting whatever did that to them," answered the ANBU.

The ANBU was glad he had a mask on because he was currently sweating bullets.

The Raikage was furious. He had lost his team and he had come up empty handed…again! He was starting to wonder if he should just stop with the sneaky stuff and just march into Konoha and take the Hyuuga by force.

"And it gets…worse," the ANBU said making the Raikage glare harder, "Yugito's corpse wasn't among the bodies. (he held up her headband with the scratch mark going across it) I believe she has left the village to go to Konoha."

The Raikage let out so much killer intent that the ANBU fell to his knees coughing and he almost threw up in his mask.

"KONOHA WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The Raikage roared sending his voice all the way across Kumo.

Back in Konoha…

Naruto was guiding Yugito through the Namikaze complex. When they arrived Naruto was glomp-tackled by the other girls. When Yugito found out that Naruto was going to marry all of them she would have killed them if Tayuya hadn't put her in a genjutsu with her flute. They explained that it was to help revive his clan and when they mentioned that Naruto hadn't tried to do anything to them and that he was saving that for the honeymoon Yugito calmed down a bit. Naruto told them Yugito's story and they were shocked that there was another Jinchuuriki in the village. They were also disgusted when they found out how the Raikage used her as a toy.

Naruto pulled Yugito into dojo so he could start with her training.

"So Yugito," Naruto started, "Before we begin I have on question to ask: Are you able to talk to Nibi?"

"Yes I can," Yugito answered a little confused.

"Good that makes this easier," Naruto said adding to Yugito's confusion. He noticed this so he started to explain. "The armor you saw me in was something I got from Kyuubi," Naruto explained, "I can take his chakra and mold it into a solid form. I was only able to do this when he merged his chakra with me. I want you to do the same and have Nibi merge her chakra with you."

Yugito nodded and closed her eyes. Naruto leaned for ward and pressed his forehead to hers. That was when Naruto entered her Mindscape.

Yugito's mindscape…

Yugito and Naruto stood in front of Nibi's cage. Nibi looked down at them and smiled. Her teeth glistened which was weird since there was barely any light in the place.

"**What can I do for you my vessel?" **she purred.

"I need for you to merge your chakra with me. Like Kyuubi did with Naruto," Yugito said getting a chuckle from the cat.

"**What is in it for me?" **the cat asked.

Naruto walked up. "In addition to making her stronger she'll be able to let you out of this prison."

That seemed to catch the cat's attention. She had wanted to get out of this place for a while now.

"**Yugito step up."**

Yugito took a few shaky steps forward.

"**I ,Nibi ,the two-tailed cat bestow my power unto you Yugito Nii. Do you accept?"**

"Yes, I do," Yugito answered.

Nibi threw back her head and let out a blast of blue light blue chakra from her mouth. The blast engulfed her and knocked Naruto out of Yugito's mindscape.

In the real world…

Naruto woke up abruptly and backed away from Yugito as she started to radiate Nibi's chakra. As the chakra faded it showed that Yugito had some blue highlights in her hair and her eyes were now cat-like. As she opened her eyes she smiled at the new power she felt. Then Nibi's chakra formed a whip on the floor. It was a blue leather whip with a handle that had a cat's head on the bottom. Yugito's clothes had also changed. she now wore a blue loose fitting shirt and ANBU pants. Her shirt had 'Fear Cat' written in Kanji on her back. She examined herself in a mirror. She saw her hair now flowed down to her backside and that she was taller and more slender.

"Now," Naruto said getting her attention, "I want' you to practice harnessing Nibi's chakra. Just concentrate on it and eventually you'll be able to summon armor like I can. Oh and you might want to talk to her about any other special abilities you might get as a bonus from getting her chakra."

Yugito nodded. She wanted to be as strong as possible if Kumo showed up at the Jounin exams. She wanted to show them why you shouldn't mess with a Jinchuuriki. She started right away as Naruto left.

Later…

Naruto was with his father at the same place they had gone to train. Naruto currently was trying to concentrate chakra into his hand. You can guess that at the moment he was trying to learn the rasengan. First he had to learn to concentrate chakra then he had to learn how to form it into a ball and finally he had to learn how to keep it stable and hold it. Naruto was having a little trouble with concentrating his chakra at the moment. He worked for hours and hours on it. After a while he finally got it right. Unfortunately when he did the force of he concentrated chakra sent him flying back and burned his hand. He was lucky that his father managed to catch him before he ran into a tree. Naruto was completely spent after that. He and his dad decided to call it a day.

When they both got home Naruto found Yugito waiting for him.

"What's up Yugito?" he asked.

"I finally managed to get that chakra armor you told me about," Yugito exclaimed obviously excited, "I even got a cool dojutsu out of it too."

"A dojutsu?" Naruto asked, "What does it do?"

"I call it the Hunter's eye," Yugito explained, "It has three setting that I know of. One setting allows me to see heat, perfect for using in a mist jutsu. Another has night vision for late night missions. Finally the last setting has something to do with the body. I call this setting 'Target Mode'. It lets me see the parts on the human body that are good for striking to stun an enemy or kill them. Perfect for assassinations."

Naruto was impressed one dojutsu had all of that in it? Man when the Jounin exams come along he was going to have a handful with this one.

"That's cool Yugito," Naruto said, "Why don't we wait until the Jounin exams to let you use that stuff. I want to see the looks on those Kumo ninjas' faces."

Naruto and Yugito headed to the dinner table where they found Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"My brother is becoming a real nuisance," Itachi said in a bored tone, "He has tried multiple times to kill me in the past three days. He kept saying that after he kills me he's going to kill you. He still thinks that he is the best in the village." He sighed and muttered, "Ignorant little squirt."

Naruto sighed. After everything that's happened he still thinks that he can get anything that he wants.

'_He just doesn't learn,'_ Naruto thought while shaking his head.

"Well if you want to stay here your more than welcome to," Kushina said as she set dinner on the table.

Itachi smiled, "Thank you." he said

"Well enough fooling around," Naruto said sitting down, "Let's eat."

Meanwhile…

At the Uchiha complex Sasuke sat in front of a desk filled with scrolls. He had an ever-present scowl upon his face. He had lost all his respect, all his influence, everything because of Naruto. He got glares in the streets and he was practically hated by everyone in the village. Even the former civilian council members hated him for what his father had tried to do. Sasuke couldn't understand why. His father was trying to make the place better by making the other clans see that they were beneath them that the Uchiha were gods among lesser worms. He had to remind them that the Uchiha were eternal, and he would.

'_I'll get you Naruto,' _Sasuke thought bitterly, _'and when I'm done with you I'm going to make sure those girls spawn __Uchiha__ children not __Namikaze._ Sasuke couldn't help but grin viciously as he thought of all the ways to make those girls submit to him.

**So rasengan training has started, Yugito has joined the village and has gotten enhanced, and Sasuke is still the arrogant little pain in the neck that he was before. I'm thinking of killing him in the Jounin exams or just wait till after then and let him try to run away and kill him then. Let me know what you guys think. Peace out!**


	19. Chapter 18:training ends

**I own nothing! Signed Isom**

Chapter 18: training ends

It had been almost a month since Naruto started his Rasengan training. Naruto was struggling with his training yet again. He was still trying to master the Rasengan. He had gotten through the first two stages now all he had to do was learn to keep it together so it wouldn't explode in his face when he charged it up or when he was about to hit an opponent with it. It took him about a ten more tries before he finally got it right. When he did his father applauded.

"Very good my boy," he said grinning, "It took me years to develop that technique and you learned it in a few weeks."

Nartuo smiled proudly.

"Now then," His father said getting serious, "There are two more Rasengan techniques: the Mangekyo Rasengan and the RasenShuriken. Well start with the Mangekyo Rasengan."

Minato held out his hand and formed a regular Rasengan then it got brighter and larger until it was as large as a basket ball.

"To complete this technique," he explained, "you have to channel more chakra into the Rasengan. This will cause it to expand and grow in power."

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his palm easily and then focused more chakra into it slowly it grew and grew until it was the size of a basketball. Naruto smirked in satisfaction at his mastery of this powerful technique. Unfortunately Naruto had to release it since the friction of the rotating chakra was starting to sting his hand, so he aimed it at the nearest tree and completely obliterated it with one strike.

Minato clapped his hands.

"Very nice son," he said, "very nice."

He got serious again. "Now the RasenShuriken is a very complicated move. To use it you have to focus the wind affinity into the Rasengan while pumping in chakra."

To demonstrate Minato held a hand above his head. As the RasenShuriken formed there was a massive release of power and there was a screeching sound. A large Rasengan formed in Minato's hand. The Rasengan grew larger and then flattened out forming a large shuriken. Minato smiled slightly at the open mouthed fish impression Naruto was doing right now. He drew back his raised hand and ran forward slamming it into a boulder which was basically turned to dust.

Naruto stared at the power his father had. He knew that the Namikaze clan was powerful and that you only got to be Hokage by being the best of the best but he had no idea that he had this kind of power. No wonder the Namikaze clan was so well known.

Naruto nodded at his father and decided to give it a go of his own. He raised his hand and started to form a regular rasengan. He started by charging it with more chakra until it was the size of the Mangekyo Rasengan. Then he started to focus his wind affinity into it. It slowly started to form a large shuriken. Naruto smirked as he drew back his arm he was about to run forward when he suddenly stumbled over his feet. Naruto hit the ground and got up quickly. He looked at his dad embarrassed until he heard a large boom. He turned to see a large crater in the ground in the direction he had tripped. Naruto looked at Minato who had a shocked look on his face.

"Form another one," Minato said in a shaky voice.

Naruto did he as he was told and formed one he was about to rush and slam it into something when his dad stopped him.

"Don't run," he said, "throw it."

Naruto shrugged and threw it. To his surprise the RasenShuriken went flying like a regular shuriken with a spin and everything. The move collided with the cliff nearby and tore a huge chunk out of it.

"Naruto," Minato said his voice still shaky, "you just did something I was never able to do. I was never able to throw the RasenShuriken like that."

Naruto grinned slightly. It was nice to get praise from his father.

"Well," his dad said, the shakiness gone from his voice, "I believe that is enough for the day. You will learn the final technique tomorrow."

Naruto was leaving when he heard Kyuubi speaking into his head.

'_**Hey Kit,'**_

'_Yeah?' _Naruto asked.

'_**That move was only half done,' **_Kyuubi said shocking Naruto.

'_It is?' _

'_**Yes it is,' **_Elyon spoke to him this time, _**'Use the normal Rasengan only focus one of our chakras into it.'**_

"Naruto?" Minato asked when he saw his son had stopped.

"Hold on pops," Naruto said, "Kyuubi and Elyon are talking to me."

Naruto turned toward another tree and formed a regular Rasengan. Instead of his regular chakra though he made this one out of Elyon's chakra. The rasengan was now completely silver and it seemed to have a little fire to it.

Naruto drew back his arm and called out, **"RasenDragon!"**

When the move collided with the tree the chakra from it burst with the strength of a RasenShuriken. Minato stared blankly at it.

'_If that was a regular Rasengan,' _he thought, _'I'd hate to see the RasenShuriken.'_

Naruto was shocked at the power and he was thinking he same thing as his father.

After the shock of the whole incident wore off they both went home.

"So," Kushina asked when they entered, "how was training."

"Your son mastered a technique that took me years to develop and actually managed to improve it." Minato said.

Kushina's reaction was to stare at her husband and then at her son. She rushed forward and hugged him in a freakishly tight hug.

"I say this calls for a celebration," she said as she released Naruto from her death grip.

"Do you mean…" Naruto started hopefully.

"Were going to Ichiruka's!" Kushina finished.

Naruto's response was to whoop loudly and do a funny little dance. Luckily he did that last part mentally because he did not want to embarrass himself in front of Itachi who was still staying with them on account of Sasuke.

They all set out for Ichiruka's. When they entered Teuchi, the restaurants owner grinned widely at the sight of both the Hokage and his best customer. Teuchi was mentally glad that he was back because he really needed his income.

"Welcome back Naruto," Teuchi said grinning, "I haven't seen you in quite some time. Where have you been?"

"I've been training with my dad," Naruto answered.

"Teuchi nodded

"So what'll it be?" he asked.

"I'll take a steak ramen," Naruto said.

"One chicken ramen," Minato said.

"I'll take a pork ramen," Kushina said.

"I'll take a pork ramen too," Itachi said.

Teuchi wrote down the orders and sent them to the kitchen. A few minutes later Ayame, his daughter, came out with the orders. She smiled at Naruto when she handed him his and she did when she gave the others their orders. However, when she got to Itachi she froze. She looked into those onyx eyes and she nearly froze up.

"Are you all right?" Itachi asked when he noticed that Ayame was staring at him.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," she answered in a very embarrassed voice.

Itachi grinned when he noticed her embarrassed look. Ayame couldn't help but blush when he smiled at her. They group ate their meals and left.

Teuchi looked at his daughter.

"I saw how you were looking at him," he said to his daughter, "Don't jump into things too early otherwise you'll get hurt. Oh and don't try and go doing the mattress dance with him just yet. It's too soon to start a family."

"DADDY!" Ayame cried obviously embarrassed.

The next day…

Naruto was with his father in their regular training place. Minato was about to teach Naruto the best of the Namikaze techniques.

"Now Naruto," Minato said seriously, "What I'm about to teach you is the best kept secret of the Namikaze clan. It's called The Flying Thunder God. As the name implies you will be able to fly."

"But I can already fly with Elyon's chakra," Naruto said looking at his dad confused.

"Yes I know but you won't need Elyon's chakra for this technique. You'll be doing it all on your own."

Naruto thought about that for a minute. He wouldn't have to rely on Elyon's chakra for something. Plus he could actually save the dragon's chakra for when he really needed it.

"All right," Naruto said, "How do I do it."

"Basically," Minato explained, "you just have to focus a wind affinity into your arms and legs. The result should allow you to levitate. By focusing in a certain direction should cause you to fly."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Slowly but surely he started to rise off the ground. Naruto started to fly but he started to fly out of control and crashed head-first into a tree. Naruto groaned as he got up and he heard his dad laughing. Naruto tried again and again and again. He was starting to feel like he had a concussion.

"I don't get it," Naruto groaned in exasperation, "what am I doing wrong?"

"Oh I knew I was forgetting something," Minato said slapping his forehead.

"What did you forget?" Naruto asked a little upset that his dad had forgotten something.

Minato reached into a sack and took out a kunai. This one wasn't ordinary though. This kunai happened to be three-pronged. Three kunai blades came out of a circle on the end of the handle giving it a cross-like appearance.

"A three-pronged kunai?" Naruto asked looking at his father strangely.

"This," Minato said pointing to the strange device, "is the key to the Flying Thunder God. Try the technique again only with this."

Naruto shrugged slightly and took it from his father. Naruto focused his wind affinity and started to float. This time though when he focused on a certain direction he went that direction. Naruto grinned like a madman and then he flew up into the air. When he finally came back down his father was grinning.

"Very nice Naruto," he said grinning, "Now give me back my kunai."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"But I need this to do the Flying Thunder God," Naruto complained as his father took the kunai from his hand.

"You can have one when you forge it yourself," Minato said putting the kunai away, "There's a forge in the back of the compound. You can make one there." He took out a scroll, "Here's a scroll on how to make one."

Naruto hung his head dejectedly but didn't say anything. He knew that it was a bad idea to talk back to you parents especially if they have the ability to knock you clear out of the village.

As soon as Naruto and Minato reached the Namikaze compound Naruto headed for the weapons forge. He took out the scroll and examined it.

'_This shouldn't be too hard,' _he thought.

Oh, how wrong he was. Naruto had to keep feeding wood and coal to the furnace. Sometimes he thought it was a beast that had a hunger that couldn't be satisfied. The hear was hard to deal with but he managed to get through it. When he poured the melted ore into the shape of the weapon he needed he struck it with a hammer a few times to toughen up the material. Then using a pair of tongs he dipped it into the water causing steam to rise up from the pool. The whole process took him a few hours but he managed to finish a three-pronged kunai but when he tested it's metal against a wooden post it broke_. _Naruto groaned in frustration. He tried a second time. This one managed to survive its trial by wood. Unfortunately when he tested it against a stone it shattered like glass. Naruto growled again. This was really starting to irritate him. He tried to forge another one. This one survived the wood and the stone but it snapped when he used it on another metal. Naruto roared in frustration this time. Minato heard this one and new that forging the three-pronged kunai was starting to get to Naruto.

'_He really needs to learn some patience,' _Minato thought, _'Forging weaponry isn't exactly a quick thing._

Back in the forge Naruto had finished yet another one. Every time he forged a new three-pronged kunai he got faster and better. This one survived all of its trials this time. When it did Naruto cheered loudly. Minato along with Kushina and Itachi heard it.

'_He finally did it,' _they all thought simultaneously.

Naruto had finished his little rant but he still had some work to do. He wrapped the handle of the weapon in tape so that it wouldn't slip out of his hand when he used it. Then he took it and showed it to his dad who nodded in approval. Naruto returned the scroll on how to forge it to his father.

"So what are we learning tomorrow?" Naruto asked eager.

Minato grinned. "Nothing," he replied. He saw the blank look on Naruto's face. "I've taught you all I can and so has your mother. Naruto you know more than any other jounin or kage. When the exams come I know you will make me proud."

Naruto smiled at his father's words. He hugged his dad and went up to his room so he could think. When Naruto reached his room he heard something on the other side of the door. He slowly reached for the knob and turned it.

When Naruto opened up the door he eyes went wide. In his room were all of his fiancés and Yugito.

"Naruto," Yugito said, "We've all been talking, us and your parent's, and we believe that it would be best if you took another bride."

"Who?" Naruto asked but he already guessed who.

"Me," Yugito answered smiling like a cat that swallowed a canary.

"Naruto," Hinata said in a sweet voice, "You haven't been to see any of us since you started training."

"We missed you," Ino said smiling.

Tayuya walked right up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Come here," she said pulling Naruto into his room and shutting the door. On the outside you could hear the lock click and you could hear the girls giggling.

Downstairs you could hear Naruto saying, "Hey what are…H-Hey stop it! That tickles!"

Kushina couldn't help but smile.

"Aah, young love," she sighed.

"Indeed," Minato said.

"Mm-hmm," was all Itachi said.

That was when they all pulled out earmuffs so they could think and not have to hear the laughing going on in Naruto's room.

Meanwhile in Kumo…

The Raikage along with a few ANBU stood in front of two visitors. You can't see them because they are enveloped in shadows.

"So do we have a deal?" the Raikage asked leaning over his desk.

"Yes," the first one said, "We help you get your weapon back and we get the blonde brat."

"As soon as the job is done we don't work for you anymore," the second stated, "remember that."

With that said the two figures left. When they did the Raikage smiled and turned toward the window.

'_You'll be mine again Yugito,' _the Raikage thought, _'and the brat that took you from here will be dead.'_ With that thought he threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile in the hall the two figures grinned evilly.

'_Old fool,' _they both thought.

**Uh-oh. Looks like Naruto's going to have some trouble soon. You can guess who those two are but I'm not going to reveal them until after the Jounin exams. Also Naruto is not getting laid at the moment he is just having a lot of make out sessions with his girls. Also I'm going to be making some changes to changes to the Konoha gang. See you next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19: enhance and exams

**I own nothing! Signed Isom. Oh and I messed up on the names a little. The enhanced Rasengan is the Odama Rasengan and Naruto developed that and the Rasenshuriken not Minato. My bad again. Still I own nothing. Darn it.**

Chapter 19: enhance and exams

It was about two months since Naruto finished his training. The night he had after was basically just big make-out session with all of his brides. He didn't do anything else to them cause he wanted to save that part for the honeymoon. Tomorrow was the jounin exams and from what they had been told only the ones who passed the chuunin exams. That meant that Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Shikimaru, and Ino would be competing. Plus Yugito would be competing since she was strong enough.

Naruto was uneasy because he knew other villages would be coming including Kumo. The Suna teams had already arrived and he had a feeling what Kumo was going to do. They would try to take Yugito back with them and, more than likely, they would try to take Hinata too. Naruto was thinking of a way to get the message to them that they couldn't do that.

'_**Child,' **_he heard Elyon in his head, _**'I know of a way. You can merge some of my chakra with the other ninja here. The effects will be different but it will make them stronger.'**_

Naruto nodded his head at the dragon's idea. He knew that if they all had a power up like that they would be strong enough to not only push Kumo, but they also might get it across that they have no right to demand anything from their village.

It was a few hours later when Naruto managed to get all his friends and fiances together. With the exception of Kiba since he was still in chains at the Inuzuka complex. Haku and Zabuza weren't there because they were already strong enough. Gaara wasn't there because he had business with Minato.

"What's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"You all know that Kumo is going to be coming here while were having the Jounin exams, right?" Naruto asked getting the attention of everyone there.

"Yeah," Ten-Ten answered.

"Well I found a way to send them packing and to make sure that they don't come back." Naruto said smiling at the confused look on their faces.

"How?" Hana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like this," Naruto answered stabbing his sword into the ground and let silver fire envelop Hana.

As the flames faded Hana didn't really look any different. It was when she opened her eyes to show that they now had slit pupils and that the whites of here eyes had turned silver.

"What just happened?" Chouji half asked half yelled.

"I infused a little of Elyon's chakra with her," Naruto explained, "He said that the effects on each of you would be different so I don't really know."

Hana grinned slightly then she threw back her head and howled like a wolf. Then she grinned at Naruto and started kissing him senseless. It took a few moments but he managed to get her off.

"Sorry," she said panting, "I just couldn't help myself. I feel…so wild."

"Must be an effect of the chakra fusion," Naruto guessed.

Naruto repeated the process with the rest of them except for Hinata and Yugito because they already had their chakra fused with what was inside of them. The physical effects were kind of obvious. Ino had a little silver mixed in with her blue eyes, Chouji had a ring of silver around his iris, Temari got silver streaks in her hair, Ten-ten eyes glowed silver when she glared, the rest of them just had the whites of their eyes turn silver.

The effects of the chakra fusion also gave them different abilities. Ino could control the area around her with her mind. It gave her all kinds of psychic abilities: telekinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, and other abilities. Shikamaru got the ability to manipulate all shadows in the area not just his own. He could also form weapons out of his own shadow. Chouji's skin hardened to where it couldn't be broke by any metal. This would mean that his human boulder technique would have even more punch. Temari got the ability to manipulate the winds with out her fan. She could form small twisters with her hands and fly. Ten-Ten could form weapons with her chakra. The merging also gave her knowledge of ancient fighting styles. Apparently when you're a dragon you get to learn a lot of things. Kankuro could now manipulate up to three puppets with out using strings. It looked like he could actually bring his puppets to life. Sakura finally got a use for that voice in her head. She could form Inner Sakura in the real world. It worked like a clone only this one couldn't be destroyed. Kin could now manipulate sound waves to an extent where she could cause someone to collapse due to effect on the mind or shatter bones with a yell. Tayuya could make Genjutsu with her flute. She could already do that but this kind was like the ones Kyuubi could make. They could cause mortal wounds. Neji had the range of his Byakugan increased and he could manipulate his elemental affinity. The same thing happened to Hanabi. Basically he could now manipulate the earth making the battle ground his weapon. Lee had his wounds completely healed. During the mission to Amazon country Tsunade had come and gone. She managed to heal Lee's injuries to an extent. The chakra fusion with Lee lead to him being fully healed. Plus, now he could open all eight chakra gates and not suffer the physical pain due to an enhanced skin density. Shino had his bugs enhanced. Their exoskeleton was now strong enough to take a lot more damage. One common enhancement was that they were all ten times stronger than before.

"All right," Naruto said as everyone mulled over their new abilities, "is everyone satisfied?"

They all nodded approving their abilities.

"There is some other news," Naruto said, "The abilities you have can be passed down as well."

'_**Child,' **_Elyon said, _**'There is another effect on the bug and dog user.'**_

Naruto listened intently to the dragon's words. When he finished Naruto grinned.

"Good new Hana and Shino," the two looked at Naruto, "You two have summons now."

"What?" Hana asked clearly shocked.

"You can summon wolves and Shino can summon Beetles," Naruto said getting a shocked look from the two. It looked like Naruto found a way to make all the clans stronger.

Meanwhile…

"Why can't I take the Jounin exams?"

The question was asked by an irate Sasuke. He was upset that Naruto had passed the Chuunin exams and he hadn't. He was even more angry when he learned that he wouldn't be attending the Jounin exams. Of course he was complaining to Minato despite the fact that Minato wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Because," Minato said, "Only acceptable Chuunin can partake in the exams and your still a genin."

"I should be in those exams," Sasuke growled activating his sharingan in anger. It had no effect on the man.

"It's my choice," Minato said firmly, "not yours. Now…Get Out!"

Sasuke didn't move an inch.

"Do you want me to get my wife in here?" Minato asked.

Sasuke was off like a shot. He had talked badly about Naruto while he was away and Kushina heard him. He was in the hospital for weeks due to broken bones.

'_You'll regret not having me in these exams,' _Sasuke thought bitterly, _'you will see when Naruto fails.'_

The next day…

The villages were meeting with for the exams at the Forest of death. That was where the first part of the exam was going to be held. Naruto was meeting with his team when he saw a Kumo headband. He looked around and saw that there were at least three Kumo teams. He chuckled lightly.

'_These guys should have sent more teams this year,' _Naruto thought.

"All right," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Zabuza standing on the fence between them and the forest.

"The Jounin exams will begin shortly," The swordsman said, "For the first part you will be partnered up randomly to go through the forest and collect a scroll. You will be given one scroll. To pass the first part you must find a scroll opposite to the one you already have. This you must do in three days or fail. Understand?"

They all under stood what they had to do.

"Good," Zabuza stated after receiving positive answers, "The exam begins in ten minutes get your partner and get your scroll. You will find your names listed in the tent that-a-way." He pointed to a tent a few feet to the left.

The pairing were Naruto and Ino, Hinata and Yugito, Shikamaru and Temari, Shino was partnered up with some rain ninja.

As soon as the exam began Naruto and Ino shot off into the woods in search of the scroll that they needed. They spent the entire day searching only resting for food and sleep when they needed it. They didn't have any luck until they heard someone scream. They followed the noise until they found what looked like two female grass ninja, one blonde one a red head, surrounded by two Kumo Ninja.

"Well well," one said, "what do we have here?"

"Looks like two little girls got themselves lost," the second said.

"Leave us alone!" the blonde cried out

The first Kumo ninja chuckled, "Oh we will. Right after we have some fun."

He grabbed her and pressed her up against a tree. He placed his hand against her breast.

"Ooh, nice and firm," he complemented as he groped her.

The other Kumo ninja grabbed the red head and pressed her against a rock and felt up her bottom.

"Nice and tight," he complemented as he smacked her butt making her cry out.

"Play time," they both said simultaneously.

At that moment the first Kumo ninja was lifted into the air by an invisible force.

"What the he-" he tried to yell but he was thrown into a tree back first. There was a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What was-" the second was going to say when he heard footsteps approaching fast. He turned to the noise to see Naruto running at him fast. Naruto let loose a punch. Barely restricting the blow. The Kumo ninja was sent flying like a rag doll into the trees. There was a sickening crack that meant the force of the impact on the trees had broken something and by the way his face looked it was obvious that Naruto's punch had broke his face.

"You all right?" Naruto asked the girls.

They didn't answer they just nodded slowly and got up.

"Why did they try and do this?" the blonde asked.

"They never learn," Ino said making her presence known to the girls, "Do they Naruto?"

"No," Naruto said shaking his head, "they don't."

He turned to the girls.

"They think that women are only tools for their amusement," Naruto explained, "They even tried to kidnap a girl a few years ago so they could breed her bloodline." The two girls gasped. "They tried to kidnap the same girl again except they didn't count on me getting in the way, or the girl being my fiancé."

"She must be very lucky," The red head said.

Without another word Naruto started searching through the Kumo Ninja's things. Until he found the scroll he was looking for. Naruto grinned.

"Good luck you two," Naruto called out as he and Ino left.

As soon as they were out of range of both the girls sight and hearing Ino used her telekinesis and pinned Naruto to a tree.

"Ino what are mmph!" he was cut off when Ino crashed her mouth onto his and started making out with him.

She broke away panting.

"We still have a two days out here honey," she said running a finger up his chest, "and I've got you all to myself."

She kissed him again and this time Naruto started to kiss back. If it weren't for the fact that they were in a battle zone right now and the fact that he promised his parents and the girl's parents, those who had them, that he would wait until the honey moon to do something really good he probably would have taken her on the spot.

'_I wonder what Shikamaru would say to this,' _Naruto thought briefly as Ino allowed him to breath. He thought that Shikamaru wouldn't be caught dead kissing a girl in the middle of a forest of death.

Meanwhile…

Shikamaru sneezed suddenly. Temari looked at him funny.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Someone was just taking about me," Shikamaru said shrugging. He looked at her. "Now where were we?" he asked with a small grin.

To answer him Temari grabbed him and started kissing him just as hotly as Ino was Naruto at the moment. Temari had always had a thing for smart men and apparently Shikamaru had struck her fancy.

'_I hope her brother doesn't find out,' _he thought quickly fearing what Kankuro would do when he finds out he was dating Temari.

**Looks like Naruto isn't the only one getting the ladies. Shikamaru had better be careful cause if Kankuro finds out there is going to be trouble. Any way I'm almost done with the fic only the second and third part of the exam and a few fights are left. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. By the way in my future fics review all you I like to get feedback so I know where to improve.**

**Oh and here is a preview of a future fic in trailer for.**

They thought that he was just an ordinary runt. A demon that needed to be controlled.

"We have to kill it now!" Danzo roared.

"That's not going to happen," Saruto said calmly.

They were wrong. In a realm beyond there own they watched. They watched as he suffered. Until the time came where they couldn't take it anymore.

"**That's it!" **Yami yelled slamming her fist down on the table, **"I'm not going to sit by while he suffers like this!"**

"**Sister," **Kami said trying to calm her down, **"We can't get involved."**

"**You just think I'm going to sit here while my nephew suffers?" **she cried.

"**I'm with her on this one,"** Shinigami said narrowing his eyes at the image.

Konoha brought on the wrath of the gods. And now they will pay.

Starring the Konaha gang

Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Ten-ten Nagarashi, Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru the puppy, Shino Aburama, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. (Shows picture of all of them as name is said)

Also starring: the Konoha councils, Tsunade, Shizune, Minato Namikaze, the fire daimyo, Kusina Uzumaki, Haku, and Zabuza Momochi.

With special appearances by : Kyuubi, Shinigami, Kami, Yami, and the first and second Hokages (shows pictures of them) {need Names of first and second Hokages by the way}

They thought they could get away with hurting him. Now they face the wrath of the Heavens.

"Naurto: Wrath of the Gods."

Coming soon to a .net website near you.

**It's gonna be epic.**


	21. Chapter 20: Jounin exams part 2

**I own nothing! Signed Isom. **

Chapter 20: Exams part 2

Almost all the teams were had arrived at the meeting point at the forest of death. The first part of the exam was over and every team that had survived the first round was there. Luckily all the teams from Konoha were there.

Naruto managed to find Hinata after a lot of searching. During their time in the forest they were attacked by Kumo ninja trying to take Yugito back and to try and get the Byakugan. Man what idiots. What they didn't count on was Yugito's abilities and how strong Hinata was. They were last seen being carried to the hospital.

After everyone had arrived and it became obvious that there weren't going to be others showing up they started the second part of the exam.

"Dynamic entry!" yelled a familiar voice. All the ninja from Konoha slapped their foreheads and groaned in annoyance a Gai appeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Now," he said, "The second part of the exam is a taijutsu battle. Your names will be put up on the screen and whoever is picked fights. The only rule is that you can't use any type of ninjutsu. You can only use taijutsu techniques. However, bloodlines and weapons are allowed. Understand?"

When nobody answered he figured that everyone got the picture.

"Now then," Gai said, "Let's get started."

The screen started shifting through names until it landed on two.

Naruto Namikaze of Konoha vs. Raiko Urasama of Iwa.

Naruto chuckled at some of reactions from the ninja from other villages. The Namikaze clan had quite the reputation as being powerful. Plus, the fact that one member in particular was known for stopping an entire army with just his own two hands and a few jutsu, Minato obviously, gave the clan an even bigger reputation. The reputation was best known in Iwa because they were beaten by Minato in the great ninja war. Ever since they hated the clan and Minato all the same.

As Naruto entered the ring he surveyed his opponent. Raiko was a large man. He was built strong with a large hammer on his shoulder. He had on an angry look so Naruto knew that this guy wasn't going to go easy on him and, more than likely, he was going to try and kill him. Naruto figured he go easy on the guy cause this was just a match. He didn't want to kill the guy.

"So you're a Namikaze huh?" Raiko asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "I am."

Raiko chuckled, "Well then…since I won't be able to fight a real Namikaze master I guess I'll have to make due with you!"

Before Gai could even start the match Raiko charged at Naruto with his hammer raised high. The other Iwa ninja were smiling since they thought that Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against Raiko's strength.

Raiko swung his weapon and, to his surprise, he only hit air. He looked around stupidly trying to figure out where Naruto went. He heard someone whistle and turned to see Naruto standing on the wall sticking to it thanks to the chakra he focused into his feet.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Raiko yelled in absolute fury.

Naruto nodded and then vanished from sight. Suddenly there was a twister surrounding him. While he was trying to comprehend what was going on when he got hit in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and got hit in the face. He was hit again and again and again until he could hardly stand. When everyone thought Raiko was down he took out his hammer and swung it in a downward arc. The motion caused Naruto to stop before he tripped over it. The action was what Raiko wanted and he socked Naruto right in the face. Naruto was knocked back a little bit but easily recovered. Raiko charged again but this time Naruto was ready. Naruto opened his previously closed eyes and the sight of them caused Raiko to stop. Almost everyone stared at the new eyes Naruto was using. The whites had turned black and the pupil was slit and orange. The iris was now red and it kept changing shades like a lava lamp. Naruto had brought out the Kitsune Eye.

"What the heck is that?" Raiko asked.

"It's called the Kitsune Eye," Naruto explained, "and before you go whining to the proctor this is a bloodline so I can use this during out fight."

Raiko growled, "Yeah so you can use cheap tricks. Your nothing like that Minato guy. He never would use cheap tricks to beat someone." Raiko hoped that if he referred to the strongest of Naruto's clan he could get him to deactivate it so he could fight him on even terms.

"You mean my father," Naruto said shocking his opponent and the other ninjas.

"F-Father?" Raiko stuttered in shock/fear.

"Yeah," said a familiar voice to a lot of people.

Everyone turned to see Minato above the arena watching the fight. Almost all the Iwa ninja dropped their jaws as they saw the man they thought dead for so many years. The leaf ninja couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Now," Naruto said getting back Raiko's attention, "Where were we?"

Naruto focused into his eyes and the next thing everyone knew they were surrounded by dark. It was like they were standing in a cave with no light. Only there was nothing. Like in the opening of the Twilight Zone when you see the darkness of space. It was like that only with no stars. Suddenly chains shot out of the darkness and wrapped around Raiko's arms legs and neck.

As this happened Naruto got into a Taijutsu stance and yelled, **"Fox Fighting Style: Dark Claw Barrage!"**

Naruto formed claws with his hands and ran forward striking Raiko hard and fast. Each shot felt like having hot kunai ripped across his chest to Raiko. When Raiko lost consciousness the darkness receded and everything was back to normal except for the form of Raiko groaning in pain on the floor. A medical team picked him up and left.

The next fight was called.

Yugito Nii of Konoha vs. Moka Sanjou of Kumo

Yugito got on the floor with the Kumo ninja. Moka was tall and lean and she had long black hair that ran down to the small of her back.

"Time to pay for your betrayal," she said getting into a Taijustu stance.

Yugito just smiled.

As soon as the match began Moka ran forward only for Yugito to take out her whip and wrap it around Moka's neck. Yugito then lifted Moka up into the air and brought her down hard onto the floor. The result was a small crater in the floor and an unconscious ninja. Luckily the move hadn't killed the young woman.

The next match was between Hinata and some rain ninja. The guy kept sizing her up, and I mean in both ways.

"Stop looking at me like that," Hinata said annoyed, "I already have a man."

She turned and winked at Naruto who winked back.

"Lose the zero and get with the hero baby," he said with an arrogant attitude very much like how Kiba used to talk to her.

"Your no hero," Hinata said grinning, "Your just some punk in need of a serious attitude adjustment."

The guy growled at this and tried to fight her but he only ended up getting back handed away and the had the back of a lance slammed into the back of his head instantly knocking him out. Minato grinned. Konoha was dominating the competition this year yet again.

The next fight was between Shino and some grass ninja.

"This is going to be easy," the grass nin said arrogantly.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"I know that the clan of bug users has a weakness against Taijutsu," the grass nin stated simply, "so I know that this is going to be a very quick fight."

The grass nin charged at Shino with an expectation of winning but was cut off when insects swarmed around Shino's arm and formed a solid substance. The substance was very strong as the grass ninja found out as soon as Shino let loose a punch to his jaw which resulted in a loud crack and getting sent flying across the room due to the force of Shino's enhanced strength.

When he went back up to join his friends he saw the quizzical looks on their faces.

"I can merge my bugs with my skin to form a hard armor to be used in close combat," Shino explained.

The explanation satisfied everyone's curiosity.

The next match was with Ino fighting a rain ninja.

The guy looked at her and grinned.

"So baby," he said, "After this if you can move how about I go show you what a real man is like?"

Ino scoffed, "Oh please, like I'd ever spend a minute with you. I really doubt that your even man to make me even hug you."

He growled at this. He wasn't just going to stand there and let this _girl_ insult him like that. He ran forward intent on using her as a punching bag but was cut off when he was hit by some invisible force. While he was disoriented Ino took the opportunity and basically beat him into the floor. He was taken away with a broken leg, a broken nose, two cracked ribs, and a dislocated jaw.

The next fight was with Shikamaru and a female ninja from Kumo.

'_Why is it I always have to fight a girl?' _he mentally asked himself as he made his way down to the arena.

"Ready to lose little boy," she asked as she got in a Taijutsu stance.

"Are you man-lady?" Shikamaru asked smirking.

The girl growled. He had just insulted her as a woman. She charged at him only to be cut off when her own shadow came to life and tripped her. Ash she got up Shikamaru's shadow wrapped around his arm and turned into a sword. He swung at her a lot making her back up. This continued until one final swing caused her to duck backwards and she slammed her head on the back off the wall. It was like a replay of Kin's match with him but he didn't use his jutsu.

The next match was between another Kumo ninja and Temari.

As they entered the ring the Kumo ninja looked her up and down.

"So baby," he said smirking, "What do you say if I win you give me a little kiss?"

Nobody saw it but Shikamaru had a look of jealousy on his face. No one knew but since Temari had shown up in the village she and Shikamaru had been secretly dating. (It was kind of obvious by their make out session in the last chapter)

Temari snickered, "Sorry big guy," she turned and winked at Shikamaru, "I already have a man."

As soon as they heard what Temari said and saw what she did everyone turned to Shikamaru who had a slight blush.

"She's cute right?" he asked absent-mindedly. Some of the guys had to admit that he was right about Temari being cute.

"But," Temari continued, "I'll indulge you and take you on in your little bet. Oh, and if I win you have to run around this village in your underwear."

Everyone in the room snickered at the thought of a this guy completely humiliating himself by running around a foreign village in only his underwear. They couldn't help but laugh at it. Not only would he be embarrassed but so would his entire village.

"Fine," the Kumo nin said agreeing to her bet. You could obviously say that this guy thought he had it in the bag.

The match began and he charged at Temari intent on winning that kiss. He was unfortunately stopped when Temari formed a twister with her knew powers and lifted him off the ground. What she did next would forever make her feared by men in different villages. She took out her iron fan and then she smashed it into his crotch. She did this several more times until the guys voice had gone up several octaves and he had tears in his eyes from pain. She then took the fan behind her head like a bat and swung it. The Kumo nin was sent flying into the wall with a crunch. It was later found out that he was sterile after getting slammed in the crotch so many times. Poor guy. But still you got to say that that was pretty funny.

After she was declared the winner Temari walked up the stairs to where the other contestants were, grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt and kissed him in front of everyone. Some of the guys whistled and gave Shikamaru a thumbs up for scoring her. Some of the girls looked at her like she was crazy since they saw Naruto and he was pretty much considered a god among men because of how he looked.

The rest of the matches were pretty straightforward. No one died and everyone followed the rules. Except for this one guy who used a fire style move when he tried to evade a move from someone who was obviously stronger than him. He was obviously disqualified.

"Okay," Minato said looking down on the remaining fighters, "The final part of the exam is going to be held in a week. You will have time to rest prepare, visit you allies in the hospital, if they are there, and, in some of the sensei's cases, to nurse your pride and scold your students."

Everyone chuckled at that. Apparently Minato is where Naruto got his sense of humor from.

Everyone filed out of the tower and headed to where they lived or to where they were staying. Temari ended up going with Shikamaru because she wanted to meet his parents.

To be hones they didn't expect Shikamaru to have a girlfriend. Though they took it better than he expected them to. They took it nicely that he had a girlfriend but his mother pulled him off to the side and told him that if she did anything to hurt him she would flatten her skull with a frying pan. He also went through the same thing when Temari told her brothers. Kankouro said that if he did anything to hurt his sister that he would sic his puppets on him and beat him to a bloody pulp and he could do that with his new powers. Gaara said that if he hurt Temari he would either bury him alive in sand or just crush his arms with a sand coffin rip them off and then shove them down his throat. At that Shikamaru was curious. What would he die from first: lack of air or blood loss.

That night as he got in bed he couldn't help but reflect on Kankouro's and Gaara's threats on his life.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked out loud.

Meanwhile outside the village…

Two figures stood in wait for the call from the Raikage.

"When is that old man going to let us go in?" one asked a little impatient.

"Calm yourself," the second said, "We have come this far. All we need to do is wait. Then we will have the Nine-tailed fox and the two-tailed cat."

They both grinned at the thought of coming closer to their goal.

**Uh-Oh! Looks like there's going to be some trouble ahead for Naruto and the gang. Oh and I will be putting the production of "Wrath of the Gods" on hold for a little bit. On a side note Challenger I accept your challenge. If anyone knows how to contact the guy give him the message because I can't seem to figure out how. Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 21: Jounin exams part 3

**I own nothing! Signed Isom. **

Chapter 21: Jounin exams part 3

The time in between the second and third part of the Jounin exams flew by like a gust of wind. Before anyone knew it was time for the tournament. Like the Chuunin exams before the entire stadium was filled with people. From all over the elemental countries people had come to see the final part even the villages that had it's teams sent home were their. Though, most of the Iwa nin left because they feared that they would have to either fight Minato or Naruto or both.

Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Ino and Yugito stood in the middle of the arena with the other contestants.

In the Kage booth Minato sat with the other Kages. Though the Kage from Iwa looked a little nervous sitting next to a man of such legends. With them was Itachi in his old ANBU outfit with the mask of a weasel. Some would say he was weak when he wore it but he always proved them wrong.

"I am curious," the Grass Kage spoke up, "Where is this so called 'Great' Uchiha? I did not here his name called during the first or second part of the exam."

"He is not competing," Itachi said, "he didn't pass the Chuunin exams and he proved that he wasn't the great man everyone thought he was."

"Yeah," Minato said agreeing, "He kept trying to have his way and he did with the civilian council but he lost power after that. He was just a spoiled brat with a god complex."

The other kages nodded wisely. They knew that putting him in the exams would make this village look like it was a pathetic town that could be taken over at any time.

"Are we ready to begin?" Minato asked into a microphone.

The cheers and applause that rang through the stadium was a clear sign that everyone was ready for the tournament.

"Okay," Minato said taking out the list of fighters.

The first match was between Shino and a Rain ninja.

Haku, who was the proctor, walked up to the boys.

"Okay," she said, "The tournament rules allow you to use anything you can to win but you have to try and not to kill each other sound fair?"

They both nodded.

"All right then…Begin!"

As soon as Haku got out of the way the Rain ninja charged at Shino. He was blocked by a wall of bugs and then was hit by a pillar of them in the stomach. The Rain ninja growled and clutched his stomach.

He stood back up and went through hand signs. **"Earth Style: Earth Spike!"**

As the Jutsu took effect a large spike shot out of the ground. Shino managed to dodge it easily but the Rain ninja ran up the side of it and punched Shino in the face nearly knocking off his sunglasses. Shino recovered quickly and grabbed his opponents arm and threw him onto the ground. As the Rain ninja got up Shino connected his heel with his stomach. The Rain ninja groaned and then his body fell limp.

"Winner Shino Aburame," Haku said getting cheers from the audience.

Shino's father stared down at him from the stands. After Shino got to the fighter booth he came down and looked at him.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously. The Aburame clan had always had a weakness with Taijutsu and his son had pulled it off easily.

"Before the exams Naruto enhanced us with his dragon's power," Shin answered, "It gave us increased strength, stamina, chakra and gave us special abilities which were saving for when we need them."

The next match was called. Hinata vs. an female Iwa nin.

As they entered the arena the Iwa nin started mouthing off.

"You think your good enough for him?" she asked pointing at Naruto, "You just got lucky girl. When I'm done beating you into a pulp I'm going to take your man!"

Around that time the match was started. Hinata vanished and then appeared in front of her with a shining hand.

"**Angel's Palm!" **She cried slamming her palm into her opponents chest. The force of the blow sent the girl flying across the stadium and into the side of the wall. It was a miracle that she was still alive after that.

The next match was between Ino and a Kumo ninja.

The fight was relatively short. Ino just lifted him up with her Telekinesis and started slamming him into a wall. After three minutes of that Ino threw him into the air and with another telekinetic blast sent him flying out of the arena. Luckily he landed near the hospital. It was also fortunate that Shino's dad had told the other clan heads about the enhancements to their children. They were glad that Naruto had given his friends an edge.

Temari went up against a Kumo nin who said that when he beat her he was going to have a little fun with her. Her reaction was to form a twister in her hands an blow the guy into the wall and then she started sending blasts of air at him. Most of his ribs were broken and he was in terrible pain but that was the least of his problems. Later in his hospital room Gaara and Kankouro found him. He was never heard from again.

Shikamaru was put up against another female rain ninja. For some reason he was starting to get used to this. The girl started off by taking out a katana and trying to rend Shikamaru's head from his shoulders but Shikamaru formed a sword with his shadow and blocked it. He then made chains out of the other shadows around him and wrapped around her. He then jumped back and shot forward slamming the ball of his foot into her face sending her flying. If anyone had looked they would have seen that Temari had hearts in her eyes.

They next fight was supposed to be between Yugito and Hinata but Hinata withdrew.

"Why are you withdrawing?" Yugito asked Hinata as she left the arena.

"I don't want to fight Naruto again," Hinata answered, "besides Naruto wants too see what you can do."

With that finished the final match was called Yugito vs. Naruto.

As the two looked at each other Yugito gave Naruto a cat-like grin while Naruto gave her a fox-like grin.

As soon as the match started Yugito took out her whip and swung it. Naruto had managed to avoid it but it left a cut on his arm as he dodged it. Naruto leapt at her only for Yugito to get out of the way with cat-like agility. When she landed her eyes changed. The pupil was slit, the whites turned teal and her iris turned yellow.

"That must be the Hunter's Eye," Naruto said.

Yugito nodded and the eye suddenly had a red ring around it. Yugito saw Naruto only as a big blue outline. She saw certain parts of the body turn red. Those were the spots she had to hit. She pulled back her whip but Naruto beat her to the punch.

Going through hand signs he yelled, **"Light Style: Flash Bomb!"**

Naruto clapped his hands together and there was a bright flash of light. Yugito and all the others covered their eyes to avoid being blinded. When Yugito opened her eyes again Naruto was gone. The red ring around her eyes turned blue and she could see the heat signatures of everyone around her. She looked for Naruto but she couldn't find him.

"**Earth Style: Rock Golem!"**

Yugito reacted too late and a massive hand made of stone came out of the ground and wrapped its fingers around her. Then a massive creature made entirely of rock rose up from the ground with Yugito in it's grip.

Naruto stood on it's shoulder grinning like a cat that had eaten a canary. Yugito smiled then she started to radiate chakra. Ina sudden burst of blue chakra the golem was destroyed.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw a transformed Yugito. She was covered in armor like when Naruto transformed. The armor looked exactly like Naruto's it even had the v-shaped visor on it. The difference was that it was violet and the visor was blue.

She let out a feral snarl at Naruto who grinned. Naruto sealed Elyon's sword in the dragon tattoo and focused Kyuubi's chakra. In flash of red chakra Naruto was in his Kitsune armor form. He growled and got in a sword stance. Yugito held up her whip. The striking end straightened into a sword as she sent an electric current through it.

They both charged at each other meeting blow for blow for a few minutes until Naruto grabbed her by the arm.

"**Lightning Style: Dark Thunder!" **he growled.

Yugito screamed in pain as a sudden electrical surge was sent through her body. She managed to disconnect herself from Naruto. She was currently panting. Naruto felt the armor on his forearms and shins shift. They opened up and the weights on his arms and legs came off. Naruto moved at an even greater speed then before. He beat on Yugito until she lost consciousness.

As Naruto was declared the winner he knelt down next to her and whispered, **"Dragon style: Healing flame."**

A small flash of gold ran across her invisible to everyone else. She got up and dusted herself off.

In the Kage booth the Raikage was starting to have second thoughts on taking Yugito back. Even if they did manage to get past the surprising powerful ninja of this village and Minato they would still have to deal with Yugito's new strength and her powers. He decided that it wasn't worth it. He excused himself and took out a small radio.

"Abort mission," he whispered into it, "repeat abort mission. It is not worth getting killed over."

He sat down as the rank of Jounin was being given out. All the winners of their matches got the rank. Even though Hinata didn't win her match she was given the rank due to showing mercy to Yugito by withdrawing.

On the outside of the village the Kumo team had received the message. They were heading back to home while the two mysterious figures weren't going to give up easily. They managed to get a few of the Kumo ninja to stay and started their attack.

A large explosion rang out that got the attention of pretty much everyone who was there.

"Show time people," Minato yelled and he, the newly ranked Jounin, Itachi, and a lot of ANBU ran towards the sounds.

When they arrived they were greeted by a sight they never thought they'd see.

"Madara, and Pein," Minato growled.

The two individuals looked surprised.

"Minato?" Madara asked staring at the long thought dead man.

Pein didn't say anything. He just charged at Naruto, who had lost his armor after he won his fight. Pein intended to capture Naruto but was shocked when Naruto not only vanished but appeared behind him and slammed his foot into his back. Pein yelled out as he was struck.

"We'll take this guy. You and Itachi take the old man," Naruto yelled to his father.

Minato nodded as the new Jounin took of toward after pain.

"What are you doing here Madara?" Minato asked the old Uchiha.

"I have come for the Kyuubi and Nibi," Madara explained, "To use them so I can bring the destruction of fire country."

Minato got into a fighting stance and charged at the old man. The two met in grappling contest. It was even sided until Itachi came up and used his Sharingan to put Madara in a powerful genjutsu. Madara managed to get out of it with his own Sharingan but Minato came up with a Rasengan and sent him flying. Almost as soon as Minato eased up Madara burst from the rubble.

'_I hope the kids are having better luck than I am,' _Minato thought.

Meanwhile Pein was having a much harder time than he thought he would. Since he wasn't informed about what was going on with the Jounin exams he didn't know about the power ups the kids had gotten. He ended splitting himself up so he could take them on one on one. Ino crushed one with her Telekinesis, Shikamaru impaled on with shadow spikes, Hinata used her lance to impale one, Temari sucked the air out of ones lungs with a twister, Yugito just struck one with lightning, and Shino drained one of it's chakra using his bugs. That left Naruto against the real one.

"So what are you going to do boy," Pein asked.

"Something special I've been saving," Naruto answered.

Naruto focused Elyon's chakra into one hand and Kyuubi's into another. The result was a silver Rasengan and a red Rasengan. Naruto charge forward both Rasengans spinning and yelled, **"Ying-Yang Rasengan!"**

The colliding energies of both Rasengans tore Pein apart and resulted in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Pein wasn't in sight and there was a large crater where he once stood. At that moment the copies of Pein screamed and died.

"Okay," Naruto said turning to his friends, "Let's go help my dad."

With Minato things could be going better. He was trapped in Sharingan genjutsu and was having trouble. Itachi was exhausted from chakra loss and was barely conscious. Madara laughed as he thought he was going to kill them both when he heard a sound like screaming. He turned to see Naruto forming a Rasenshuriken. Madara was thinking that it wouldn't have any effect when he noticed the red and silver chakra flowing into it and how it turned black.

Naruto drew back his arm and yelled, **"Black RasenShuriken!"**

Naruto let the move fly and it flew so fast that Madara couldn't dodge it. The move collided with him and there was a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared nothing of Madara was left. Minato smirked at his son and then collapsed. Naruto lifted up his father and carried him away to the hospital.

Meanwhile at another part of the village a certain Uchiha sat. He growled to himself as he thought through the past events. Naruto had made him look like a fool. He had lost all his power all his influence all his fan girls, though in all honest he was glad they were gone because he saw them as useless pains in the neck. Now Naruto was progressing through the ranks faster than he was. Sasuke growled. He would make Naruto pay but he had to get stronger first. Sasuke got up. His decision had been made.

**So the Akatsuki are dead and Sasuke is planning something. You all know what happens next this story is almost over. Next chapter is the last. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22: Fights and wedding nights

**I own nothing! Signed Isom. Final Chapter baby. And I will be taking "Challengers" Naruto x Fairy Tale Crossover challenge after this. When I'm don't I'll start on "Wrath of the Gods". Sorry but I don't want to lose the e-mail so I know what direction to send my story.**

Chapter 22: Fights and wedding nights

It had been a few days since the Jounin exams and the destruction of Naruto and Pein. Since then statues of Naruto and the others had been set up. Naruto didn't let the fame go to his head so no one had to deal with Naruto bragging to everyone how he had beaten Pein. He couldn't say he did it alone because he had the help of his friends.

At the front gate to Konoha two guards stood keeping an eye on things. As usual things were very boring. though out of the corner of his eye one of the guards saw something moving. He signed to his partner that he saw something move and the two checked it out.

When they reached the spot where the guard saw something a kunai was thrown at their feet with a tag on it. The two jumped back expecting an explosion and their was. But the explosion wasn't of fire and smoke. It was of gas. As the guards lost consciousness one of them saw a figure moving away. He saw a symbol on the figures back. It was in the shape of a fan. At that moment he realized what it was: the Uchiha fan. With that realization the guard fell asleep.

An hour later…

"**WHAT?"**

The cry of anger rang through the village like a gong.

"What do you mean the Uchiha left?" Minato asked the guard who saw the Uchiha escape.

"He used a tag of knock out gas," the guard explained, "to subdue us so he could run. The Uchiha has left the runaway sir."

Minato growled. He knew that the Uchiha was stupid and arrogant but he didn't know that Sasuke would be dumb enough to try and leave the village.

"ANBU," Minato said and three ANBU showed up, "Get my son. He has a mission. It is to find Sasuke. His orders are to bring him back or kill him. Dismissed!"

The ANBU made great haste toward the Namikaze compound to tell Naruto.

At the Namikaze complex…

Naruto was having some quality time with Yugito. The two were currently sitting on the couch making out. Well, Naruto was sitting on the couch Yugito was in his lap with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste. Neither of them noticed the ANBU as he arrived. If he hadn't been wearing a mask you might have seen the embarrassed blush that was on the ANBU members face. A slight cough made Naruto and Yugito aware of his presence.

"There better be a good reason for this," Naruto said in a low tone as he separated himself from Yugito making her moan in disappointment.

Fifteen minutes later…

Naruto was rushing through the forest in search of Sasuke. When Naruto had heard of what Sasuke had done he immediately ran after him.

'_Sasuke you idiot,' _Naruto thought as he searched, _'I can't believe you actually went and did something this stupid! Well, actually I can believe it.'_

Meanwhile farther up in the forest Sasuke was running in the direction of the sound village. The place was still up and running even after the death of Orochimaru. Sasuke knew that if he went there he could find the secrets behind the curse mark that the Snake Sannin had put on him at the Chuunin exams. With that power he could finally fight Itachi and kill him and then he would kill Naruto, take his swords, and take his women. With all of that he would finally regain the honor he had lost because of him.

As these thought went through Sasuke's head he never noticed Naruto closing in on him until Naruto had slammed his heel into Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get power dobe," Sasuke spat as he got up.

"By leaving the village?" Naruto asked. "What your doing goes against everything we were taught in the academy."

"I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke scoffed, "I am above the rules. Your father is just afraid of what I can do so he stopped my promotions through the ranks to stunt my growth."

"He did that because you weren't ready," Naruto said, "Your impatient, hot tempered, blinded by arrogance, and you have a thirst for power that could endanger everyone. That is why you haven't been promoted at all."

Sasuke growled at Naruto, "How dare you make me seem like a lowly criminal."

He charge at Naruto intent on fighting him but Naruto just backhanded him away. As he got up Sasuke knew he couldn't fight Naruto here. He started running again with Naruto in hot pursuit. They ran and ran for a few miles until they reached a spot that they both had only read about.

The place was a large lake with a waterfall. On the sides of the waterfall was a statue of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. They had reached "The Valley of the End".

Sasuke turned to Naruto and ran at him. Naruto blocked Sasuke's punch and retaliated with a kick to the ribs. Sasuke was sent over the lake but he managed to focus he chakra so he could walk on it. Naruto started walking on the water too and the two started to exchange blows again. Sasuke managed to jump away and went through hands signs.

"**Fire Style: Grand Dragon Fireball!"**

Sasuke sent out a massive fire blast out of his mouth, but Naruto was ready and went through hand signs too.

"**Water Style: Water Shield!"**

The Water from the lake formed a dome around Naruto right before the fire hit. The reaction, of course, was a lot of steam. Sasuke tried to see through the steam but couldn't. He was starting to think that Naruto's shield had given way. When he heard, **"Wind Style: Cleaving Wind!"**

No sooner than those words were said gusts of wind were sent hurdling at Sasuke who took all the hits and hit the side of the cliff.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke managed to groan as he got up.

"You wish," Naruto said as he made a few shadow clones and yelled, **"Elemental Barrage!"**

"**Earth Style Area Affect: Wrath of Gaia!" **the first clone yelled. The clone dove down carried Sasuke over land and slammed his fist into the ground. The result was massive quake that formed a massive crater and sent Sasuke flying like a rag doll.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet!" **the second clone yelled. A massive ball of water formed in the clone's hands. The clone vanished in a flash of gold and appeared above Sasuke firing the water bullet at point blank range. The force of the blow sent Sasuke flying into the ground.

"**Fire Style: Roaring Firebird!" **the third clone called out. The clone blew fire from it's mouth forming a massive phoenix. The bird screeched sending a heat wave that burned Sasuke then it swooped down and scorched him even more. Sasuke slowly managed to get up despite the pain and the burns.

"**Wind Style: Storm Dragon!" **fourth clone said. The winds focused and formed a massive dragon.

This time though Sasuke decided to fight back. He went through hand signs and yelled, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" **The fire ball was sent flying at the dragon but the dragon absorbed the attack and sent it flying back at him. Sasuke managed to dodge it but he wasn't prepared when the dragon swooped down and hit him with winds of incredible power. How Sasuke was still standing after that Naruto didn't know.

"**Shadow Style: Shadow Snakes!" **the fifth clone said. The shadows came alive and formed snakes that shot out and bit Sasuke. Sasuke growled in pain as the snakes venom dulled his reflexes and numbed his limbs. At the moment he could barely move.

The clones all burst into smoke leaving the real Naruto to walk up to him.

"All right, teme," Naruto said looking down at the fallen Uchiha, "I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender now and you may be shown mercy."

"I'll…never…surrender…to you!" Sasuke growled as he tried to move.

"Fine," Naruto said hanging his head, even in defeat Sasuke was still arrogant, "under orders from the Hokage, my father, I hereby sentence you to death."

Naruto picked Sasuke up by the collar.

"Time for the final part of my elemental barrage," Naruto said.

Naruto held out his hand and yelled, **"Light Style: Flash Cannon!" **The light around them seemed to concentrate into Naruto's hand forming a sphere of light. A few seconds after the sphere formed it unleashed a massive blast of energy. Sasuke screamed in pain as the blast collided with him. When the blast faded not even ashes were left.

Naruto returned to the village and told his father of Sasuke's fate. Minato thought that it was poetic that Naruto would be the one to finish off the traitorous Uchiha. Naruto returned home and slept like a baby.

A few years later… (for this everyone is in their Shippuden outfits and Hanabi is eighteen so don't worry she's legally able to wed)

Naruto stood in front of a mirror in a tux getting ready to day was his wedding day. He, the girls, and their parents had been planning this day for forever and now it was finally going to happen.

Naruto found his way to the temple and stood at the front waiting for his brides. He looked around and saw everyone. He saw his mom in the crowd wiping tears of joy off of her face. Minato sat next to her with a look of pride on his face. Naruto had Itachi standing next to him as the best man and Shikamaru, after being threatened by Ino, was the ring bearer. Tsunade was going to be the one in charge of the ceremony.

As soon as all the guests sat down the doors opened and one by one all the bride came in. As they came to the altar Naruto made a shadow clone for each so they wouldn't be standing alone.

"Friends, family, and fellow ninja," Tsunade started, "We have gathered here today to join this man and these women in the bonds of matrimony. Whoever objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one objected. It was either because they knew they would be happy together or because the parents would kill them.

Tsunade continued, "Do you Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya, Yugito Nii, Hana Inuzuka, Ten-Ten Nagarashi, and Ino Yamanaka take Naruto to be your husband? To have and to hold for this day forward?"

"I do," all the girls said at once.

"And do you-" Tsunade started but Naruto interrupted her.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Yes I do." he said getting a few snickers from the audience and amused smiles from his brides.

"Then," Tsunade said smiling, "by the power invested in me by the Hokage and council…I now pronounce you man and wives. You may kiss the brides."

Each girl and the Naruto clone across from them kissed softly.

After the ceremony the bouquets were thrown. Most of the bouquets were missed because there were so many. Only three of them were caught. One was caught by Temari who gave Shikamaru a small smile. Shikamaru just blushed. Another one was caught by Anko. She gave Iruka a mischievous smile and kissed him hard. The third was caught by Kurenai. She turned to Asuma and the two kissed gently. Naruto smiled. Thing were looking better already.

'_Those two are in for a tough time,' _everyone thought.

The party afterward was filled with dancing and laughter. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Later that night after the party Naruto was heading to the room to meet his wives. When he opened the door to the room his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. All his girls sat there on the bed in their underwear.

"Ready for a wild night, lover?" Hana asked sweetly.

Naruto walked in and started to take his clothes off when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto turned around, walked up to the closet and opened it. As he did Jiraiya fell out holding a microphone and a camera. He looked up and saw the girls and Naruto glaring at him and leaking out killer intent. You could hear Jiraiya's girly scream through out the hotel. A few minutes later Jiraiya was thrown out of the window, which was filled with rock.

"Now," Naruto said turning to the girls, "Where were we?"

The girls all grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him on the bed with them. Right now Naruto was glad for the God's heart ability he got from his father cause it was going to be a long night. The honeymoon ended with Naruto tired. The girls were practically exhausted and the were a little sore.

Shikamaru eventually managed to get the guts to propose to Temari who jumped at the chance. Chouji met a girl in a restaurant a few days after Naruto's wedding. They are currently dating. Shino met bug scientist on a mission to the hidden grass village. They married a year later. Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Iruka all shared their wedding days. Despite Anko being crazy it was a nice ceremony. The other still stayed single and dated on and off with other girls.

A few more years later…

Naruto stood over the Kage Monument. He looked over his home smiling at how things had gone over the years. After a few years Naruto finally managed to become Hokage thanks to his father. Naruto had changed a lot as well. He was now about a foot taller and he still had that athletic build. He had on baggy jeans and pair of black sandals. He had on a black shirt with the Konoha symbol on the left shoulder. You couldn't see it because he had on a trench coat that was red with silver flames.

"Naruto," he heard a soft voice say.

Naruto turned to see Hinata. She had growl too. She now had an hourglass figure and her hair had grown to where it flowed to the small of her back.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife. "Yes dear," he asked.

"The Kages from the other villages are here," she said smiling.

"Good," Naruto said. He put his hand on her stomach, "How is the little guy?"

"He's fine," Hinata answered.

After a while of having Kyuubi sterilize him Naruto finally let Hinata carry his baby. He was going to let the other girls have one too but at different times so they wouldn't have to miss out on much.

"We should get going," Hinata said after a few minutes of holding, "we shouldn't keep our new allies waiting."

Ever since the Naruto had become Hokage villages from all over wanted to form an alliance with the hero of the elemental nations. Since the death of the Akatsuki Naruto's name was know all over.

As Hinata and Naruto left to meet the Kages they both thought the same thing. Life couldn't get any better.

**That's all she wrote folks. Now look for my Naruto/Fairy Tale crossover or crossovers soon okay? Let me know what you think. Bye-bye.**


End file.
